


Under the Black sea/黑海之下

by fragrans1984



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, boys & girls, 人兽 - Fandom, 触手系
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 110,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: 如果长生不老的代价是永居于黑海之下陪伴异形神祗，你愿意吗？If the price of immortality is to live under the Black Sea to accompany the Non-human gods, are you willing?*The relationships between a octopus(half-furry) and a male.*(this story have contents that describe F/M relationships.)*请注意文前警告/please read the tag & warning.*已完结*This story has already ended.Thanks for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waring:  
> octopus × male;  
> the plot is Not 100% of M/M(BL). Some parts of the story are about F/M(BG).   
> a very dramatic story.  
> inspired by another work.  
> *本文起源于作者的一个梦  
> *本文的主题大概可能也许是美青年勇斗强奸犯  
> *作者脑洞惊奇，喜好感人  
> *非100%BL故事，有BG情节  
> *本文中出现的性行为已经是作者进行美化后的版本了

_**黑海之下** _

  
_**——“我宣誓，从今以后，我将为保卫人类的安宁而战。”** _

  
**_第一章 chapter 1_ **

 

幽暗深远的洞窟里，没有一丝光亮，只有夜行生物悉悉索索地在黑暗中穿梭。深邃的黑幕中偶尔爆出一星亮光，可凑近了看却会发现那只是白骨产生的磷光。

 

这里是地下三百英尺。安静，隐蔽，即便有人类发出惨痛的尖叫，也只会消融在厚实的地缝间。

 

一条暗河蜿蜒期间。

 

“啊——！”在洞窟的最深处，暗河收束汇成一个鹅蛋形的水池，池畔森森人骨垒成的简易巢窠间，传来一阵阵沙哑男声的惨叫。

 

一个金发碧眼的男子在人骨床上滚动着，两腿间全是淋漓鲜血。有什么东西顺着他的脊柱一路往下，每一下蠕动都换来男子更加凄惨的尖叫。

 

“啵”地一声，男人的后庭里钻出一只小小的触手状生物！而男人也暂停了辗转翻滚，伸出手臂用力抓紧围栏，双腿紧绷，臀部肌肉发力，做出近似排泄的动作，配合着触手蠕动的节奏，把它从体内排出来。

 

“啪嗒”，一只小触手怪滚落到地上，打了个圈就跌进了水池里。

 

“1，2，10，19……”年轻男人喃喃计数，他也不知道这样坚持有何意义，只是一味地攥紧拳头不让自己失去意识。

 

嘀嗒，滴答。血液和分泌液伴随着计数声滴落在骨床上。幽闭的地穴内充斥着腥气。男人的计数声也越来越小，伴随着越来越慢的报数，是男人愈发粗重的喘气声。

 

漫长的生产终于结束了，男人脱力地躺倒在床上。有个小触手扒在他大腿根部，留恋着温暖不肯出来，男人咬牙切齿地下探，一把将小触手揪出来，却连带着扯掉自己的一块血肉。“啊！”男人痛呼一声，手条件反射地一松，小触手飞出吧唧一声撞到墙角，反弹跌落水池。而男人连转过头的力气都没有了，只能闭上眼睛，不看还裹着自己血肉的小触手们在水池里欢快畅游的情景。

 

空气里弥漫着腥味，是鲜血和精液混合的味道。水池里的小触手们游了一会，就各自分散，有的下潜，而有的则逆着暗河的流向朝外游去。

 

床畔的水池里突然翻起波涛，伴随着“哗啦”一声，一个人形从水面浮出。

 

准确地来说，应该是个半人。上身是个相貌英俊的黑发男子，只是那赤红的瞳色暴露了非人的血脉；下身却极为可怖——是无数纠缠扭动的，类似章鱼腕足的触手。

 

触手男从水中捞起一只欢乐游动的灰褐色小触手，满意地打量了一下，露出个赞许的微笑，又随手把它抛进池子里。

 

两只触手在水池边缘一撑，触手男跨坐在了白骨床边。金发男仍处在脱力后的昏睡中，浑然不觉。

 

触手男猛然伸手，毫不客气地掰开金发男的双腿，把手指探进了对方后庭。

 

金发男吃疼惊醒，本能地一脚踢了出去——但和无数次先例一样，他的脚还未触及到罪魁祸首的脸，就已经被触手牢牢把握住了。

 

“看来生产并没有用光你的力气嘛，既然如此，那么下次我就要放更多的种子了。我劝你还是安静一点，不然待会你可就没有力气了，William.”触手男的手指在William的后庭游走，伴随指尖轻点， William的创口瞬间愈合了，连肌肉也恢复了弹性。

 

被称作William的金发男不发一语，只愤恨地盯着触手男。触手男迎着匕首般尖锐的目光，漫不经心地笑了笑，一把揽住William的腰，随即触手一蹬发力，两人双双跃入水池中。

 

飞溅的水花打湿了岸边的骨床，漫天盖地的水扑面而来，William猝不及防呛了一大口水，他挣扎着想往上游，双腿却被触手牢牢缠住，动弹不得。他瞪大眼睛，除却幽暗的水底，就只看见触手男好整以暇地靠在水底一块凸出的石壁上，向他招手。

 

William嫌恶地扭转头，继续做着明知是无用功的挣扎。但触手却没有放开他的意思，反而把他往触手男的方向拽。William奋力地蹬腿，但缠绕着他的力量却更为强大，对抗之下他很快便因为肌肉酸软而脱力。脚踝被勒出了血，肺中的氧气越来越少，William眼前开始出现虚影。挥舞的手臂也渐渐慢下来。

 

让我死，让我死！William心底在大声地呐喊，但却又悲哀地明白，这一次只会像无数次先例那样——他死不了，这恶魔不会让玩物就这么轻易死去。

 

下一秒，他就被触手卷到了恶魔面前。一条粗长的触须野蛮地撬开William的嘴，往他口中输送氧气。William顾不上鼻腔呛水的不适，泄愤地啃咬起这只触须，却只换来其他触手在他身上肆意地游走。

 

一只小触手抚摸着他的阴茎，模拟着口交的姿势，从龟头到阴囊，一处一处地撩拨着他。另一根触手则在William的后穴门口浅浅的戳刺，如同冰凉的小蛇在领地上巡视，肆意张扬地游走，想要开拓更宽广的领域。

 

William的身体本能地起了反应。他残存的羞耻心让他试图缩起腿来掩盖跃跃欲试的小鸟。但恶魔从不给他这样的机会，触手牢牢捆绑着William的两只脚踝，使他维持双腿大张的姿势，与此同时，恶魔不慌不忙凑了过来，一根一根地展开剩余的触手，如同雄孔雀炫耀自己的尾羽一般，恶魔带着暧昧的笑，露出被触须掩盖的生殖器。

 

那玩意的外形和人类男性的一模一样，只不过和恶魔上半身死寂般的惨白截然不同，那话儿跟掩映它的触手一样是灰褐色的，并且——尺寸上比起人类男性大许多，甚至和公马可堪一比。

 

William口中塞着触手，无法再倾泻自己的嫌恶，但他还是奋力扭过头去。恶魔却耐心地用触手又扳了回来，并且缠住了他的脖子。恶魔的双手掐住了William的腰，伴随着一个突刺，恶魔成功地把自己的玩意塞进了William的后穴里。

 

两人的耻骨和大腿根紧紧贴合在一起。William只能眼睁睁地看着自己如何被进入。他瞪圆了眼睛，俊朗的脸扭作一团，挣扎和抗拒在他面部揉捏成团，并不能说是好看，但恶魔却笑得更加灿烂，伸手去触碰人类的五官。

 

William只觉自己被恶魔一下又一下的进出顶得骨盆都快碎了。他双手双脚均被固定，只能无力地试图通过扭腰来挣扎，但这无用功只能是更让恶魔兴奋，恶魔粗暴地撞击着William，一缕一缕的血液从两人结合的部位渗出来。

 

咚、咚、咚……漫长的交合中，撞击的频率似乎开始和心跳同步，William觉得自己的内脏仿佛是丢进了搅拌机里，被一根冰冻后的大铁棍子带着搅动——恶魔的体温很低，连那玩意也不例外。他的金发在水里散开，像一朵开败的金丝菊，成为漆黑水潭中唯一的亮点，明亮的蓝眸开始失去焦距。

 

恶魔在水下打了一会儿桩，又改了想法，带着William浮上水面。他抽出供氧触手的那一刻，William剧烈地咳嗽起来，用尽最后的力气吼到：“滚开！”

 

William剧烈的反抗在恶魔强大的力量面前不值一提，反而被他视作好似奶猫喵喵叫般的小小情趣，恶魔把William翻了个身，从背后抱住他的腰，继续突刺着，嘴唇也在玩物的身上游走，最后停在William的脖颈上，试探性地用尖牙压迫着大动脉。

 

William所受过的训练让他本能地知道这个部位的危险，身体比意识更快，双腿不由自主地绷紧——获得了恶魔满意的闷哼。

 

恶魔得了趣，出于施舍的心态决定给玩物一点甜头。他试探着向某个关键点戳刺，然后如愿以偿地听到了身下人用沙哑的嗓音发出的挣扎：“不，不！”

 

但他挣扎的力度却明显比之前小了很多——不仅仅是乏力的缘故，William苍白的脸颊泛起一丝红晕，明亮的蓝眼睛满出浅浅的水雾，喘息中唇齿间或溢出一声低吟，他的手开始不自觉地抓紧岸边的石块，寻摸着借力点。

 

水池边缘的乱石上，类似抓痕的痕迹并不罕见，间或还有一道道褐黑色的痕迹。

 

William咬紧了嘴唇，但包裹那双蓝宝石的水雾却越来越重，恶魔从William背后探过头来，伸手扭过William的脖子，和身下人接吻。

 

恶魔的双手往下探，即便双唇正在极力抵抗侵略，William的喘息声也变得更大了。不一会儿恶魔将一手再度伸出了水面，从William的面颊上一直摸下去，把半透明的白浆留在了那硬朗的五官上。

 

伴随着漫长的接吻一起结束的，是肉体碰撞带来的拍击声。恶魔满意地释放在William体内。但一切结束后，他并没有急着退出，而是继续压着中意的玩物。轻轻地啃咬William的脖子和肩膀，在苍白的画板上留下一个又一个鲜红的印记，William闭着眼睛沉默不语，只有粗重的鼻息和起伏的胸膛表明他还未从激情的余韵中平静下来。

 

恶魔有几次啃得重了些，殷红的血液瞬间就从创口里涌了出来，恶魔注目了一会儿那血珠从白皙皮肤上缓缓滑落滴入水中的情景，才不慌不忙地伸出舌头舔舐伤口。伴随着William的痛呼，创口瞬间平复了。

 

在温暖的人类体内盘恒了一会，恶魔恋恋不舍地退了出来，带动满溢的种子也跟着滑落出来。他的本意是要消磨这个人类挣扎的体力，这样在接下来的生产前，William就会浑身乏力，不能掏出他留下的种子了。

 

“真是浪费。”恶魔不满地看了一眼，但他也无法可施——人类男性的后穴只能装下这么多了。

 

恶魔慢悠悠地把William固定在床上，不知从哪摸出个塞子，塞在了后穴的入口——这样一来，就算人类想通过排泄动作排出体内的种子也不可能了。

 

恶魔心满意足地回到水池里，潜了下去。

 

William躺在床上无力地喘息，手脚被固定成大开的姿态。

 

起先一切都很安静。

 

渐渐地，他感受到肠道中传来的骚动，那是一种小鸟想要破壳般的跃跃欲试。

 

又要开始了。William无力地闭上眼睛。

 

他不清楚对方到底是个什么来头的玩意，但渎神的本质是跑不了的。

 

恶魔抓来人类作为孵化的器具，让人类用自己的体温孵化他的后代——那些溢出来的，在床上星星点点洒下的白浆，里面混杂着肉眼可见的蛙卵似的胚胎，一个个小怪物在里面沉睡。

 

所以这恶魔男女不拘，女人天生有子宫，男人么……也有另一个入口，只要是活人就可以了。

 

William看着自己微微隆起的腹部，面色灰败。

 

腹腔内已经有强壮的小触手抢先破壳而出，在肠壁内横冲直撞。他们像父亲一样肆意挥舞自己的触手，鞭打着孵化器的内脏！

 

小腹传来一阵又一阵的坠痛，并不算太强烈，尚在可以忍受的范围，但William清楚地知道，这并不是最可怕的——

 

小触手们挨挨挤挤想往外钻，难免有几个触碰到了William的敏感点。

 

William猛哼一声，这些可以称之为他后代的小恶魔却不肯放过他，因为出口被堵而急得团团转，反而来回在令人失去理智的地方磨蹭。引起一阵似火般的浪潮，将William拖入灼烧的炼狱。

 

William咬紧了嘴唇，但生理的本能却不能平复——他无法自控地勃起了。他的阴囊上还有齿痕，是恶魔触手留下的印记。

 

兴奋，疼痛，羞耻混杂在一起，肿胀的阴茎提醒他是个男人，而后穴传来的瘙痒与疼痛又告诉William他在担任“母亲”的身份。

 

矛盾又羞耻的现状激起了William最灰暗的回忆，使他接近崩溃：他本是作为拯救者来到此地的，却不曾想人没救到，自己也沦为禁脔。

 

伴随“啵”的一声带着水声的脆响，强壮的小触手们终于推开了肛塞，一个接一个争先恐后地钻了出来。

 

剧烈的刺激让William射了出来。他弓起的脊背狠狠撞在人骨堆上，重重跌落在床上喘息。固定他手脚的并不是坚硬的铁链，而是某种柔软但是和恶魔一样可憎的水藻——他试过牙咬，手撕都无法断开。

 

小触手一个个地往外掉，深幽的地底石壁间传来惨叫声。有女人的也有男人的。

 

William已经开始对时间失去概念了。虽然在军队里曾经教过这方面的内容——当你被敌人关在暗室时，该如何估算自己被囚禁的日子。

 

一开始他还有意数自己的心跳，想让自己保持清醒——但恶魔的性致是难以捉摸的，来劲的时候可能会玩弄他一整天，排出量大到无法容纳的胚胎，有时候则是像完成某种任务一样，把他抓过来像狗一样按在地上，匆匆抽插几下就完事。

 

然后等待他的就是不论时间长短都折磨人的生产。

 

自他在生产中昏厥过数次后，就放弃了以此计时的可能。

 

通过进食来计算时间也无可能——虽然恶魔没把他变成什么不男不女的玩意，但他的身体机能绝对变化了。他被关了这么久，还是当初出发前剃过的下巴，依旧光洁干净。长时间的性事和生产会让他觉得疲惫乏力，却不会导致饥饿。偶尔也会有黏糊糊的恶魔的下属，顺着水路进来，给他送上点味道莫名的液体，喝下去后会让人感到精力充沛。

 

但他已经记不得上次送饭是什么时候了。

 

从一开始的惊恐，愤怒，反击，到反击不成试图求死，再到求生不得求死不能，他作为一个人类——如果己身还能称之为人类的话，彻底明白了在不可名状的绝对力量面前，人类力量的渺小。


	2. chapter 2

_**第二章 chapter 2** _

 

身上满是汗液，腿间还挂着血液和白浆，William陷入了脱力后的沉睡。

 

梦里依稀还是当初接到任务的那一刻。

 

那是那一年来着？2004？1984？还是2014？

 

他已经记不清了。

 

作为精锐特种部队的一员，本来这事轮不到他头上——如果事先知道是这么怪力乱神的玩意，哪怕请个神父来，都比他们这些受过专业训练但对黑暗一无所知的士兵好。

 

不，哪怕是神父也无法对抗这可怖的邪恶力量吧！

 

彼时正在进行军事演习，他和队友们跟随部队一起，从基地被调动到实演营地里，枕戈待旦，摩拳擦掌。军演顺利的结束了，他所在的小队还得到了不错的名次。但当他们要撤离的时候，却被上司召集起来。

 

上司对他们下达了一个任务，去军演驻点二十英里外的E镇协助调查一起少女失踪案。

 

“是的，保证完成任务！”军人的天职是服从，但他接受后还是忍不住问了一句，“但这不是警方负责的范围吗？”

 

上司耐心解释了一下原委。大意是说E镇本就是个偏远小镇，警力不足，青壮年人口大多都去大城市里寻找机会了，连民兵队也组织不起来，本身就无力调查。加之E镇人口不多，失踪的少女人数又达到13人，几乎该镇的少女都被一网打尽了，案件早已传达到上级，FBI派过专案组调查，但专案组的职员们却没有一个回来的。

 

但这个时候E镇所在州的州长Mr. trump却去莫斯科进行访问了，不肯批准国民警卫队入驻协助调查。

 

华府在得知事态的严重性后，决定直接派遣军队进场——因为失踪的FBI探员最后传回的图片里赫然是人体残肢。

 

但是最高层又不想引起民众恐慌或者引来媒体报道打草惊蛇，于是决定先派一组精锐。

 

“警方怀疑镇上可能存在一个大规模的邪教组织，他们确定了几个嫌疑很大的据点，但是无法突破，希望军队协助。”

 

E镇是个沿海小镇，William和队友抵达后，在警方人员的引导下，他们在其中的一个疑点——有目击者目击失踪少女们最后出现的地点，一处丛林里搜索起来。

 

说起来也很奇怪，明明是亚寒带的沿海城镇E，森林里却有着雨林植物。

 

如果早点发现不对就好了！

 

不！是一开始就不该接受这个任务！

 

在搜索的过程中，他们看到了一个半掩的地下入口，洞内隐隐传来血腥味。William决定让警方在外面驻扎支援，自己带着队员进入洞穴。

 

随着深入洞穴，一切答案都明了了——但他也从此被羁押在这个地方。

 

他看到了腐尸身上的FBI证件、颈椎上还挂着少女饰品的女性骨架，还有正在举行祭典的，陷入癫狂状态的民众。

 

不，那不是民众！

 

随着疯狂的舞蹈和甩头，他们一个个裂开皮肤，似人非人的恶鬼，有着触手流着粘液的可怖生物钻了出来。他和队友面面相觑，都从对方的脸上读到了恐惧，正当他们打算按约定发送信息时，有外围看守的怪物发现了他们，嘶吼着扑了过来！

 

枪击、杀戮……流血……咆哮……

 

并肩作战过无数次的队员们都死了。

 

他也因为伤重被这些恶鬼生擒了。

 

早知道当时就该自尽！

 

但这些恶鬼却有非人的力气，用它们恶心的触须牢牢按住了他，甚至迅速地卸掉了他的下颌。随后，在一个看似祭司的雌性带领下，它们开始齐声吟唱着晦涩莫名的歌谣。

 

他惊恐又不明所以地注视这一切。

 

随着吟唱，祭典场所中央的水潭，突然波涛大作！女祭司带领着一群怪物跪下，随后，那个红眼的恶魔缓缓浮现。恶魔看到被扒得精光的他，盯着他结实的肌肉露出满意的笑：“很好，我喜欢强壮的。”

 

……他一直颇为自己的身体机能骄傲，但他现在宁愿自己是个弱不禁风的瘦鸡。

 

至少瘦鸡受不了几次折磨就会死掉！

 

他也曾试过逃跑，并且差一点就成功了。

 

那一次，恶魔享用完他，并没有给他上锁。恶魔走后他拔腿就跑！

 

但是恶魔的子嗣，或者称之为他的子嗣的——那些不成人形的恶心玩意，纷纷从水里窜出来，成功地阻止了性交后无力的他。把他用恶心的水藻捆住手脚，献宝似的带给恶魔。

 

正在其他洞窟里巡视的恶魔却没有生气，反而对他更为满意，冰凉的手指一边抚摸他的后庭，一边赞叹：“还是强壮的有意思，由你生下来的子孙也质量更好。”

 

恶魔轻柔地为他解开锁链，随后像牵狗一样在他脖子上套上海藻，颇为得意地领着他在洞穴的深处参观。仆从们跟在后面。

 

他看到了森森的白骨，从骨盆来看男女皆有。还有些没死的人类，也多是神经错乱。看到恶魔过来，不是摇尾乞怜就是惊恐尖叫。

 

恶魔带着他走向一个腹部高涨的拉丁裔男子，伸手探入男子的后穴，掏出些未成形的胚胎。那男人似乎是癫痫发作，口吐白沫抖个不停。

 

“毫无用处。”恶魔厌恶地甩掉未发育的胚胎，伸出手掐断了拉丁人的脖子。仆从们欢呼着上去把男子开膛破肚，先从内脏吃起。

 

“你的精神真让我刮目相看，寻常人没几次就疯了，留下一具无意识的肉体，我可并不是很喜欢那样。”恶魔笑吟吟地和他对视，红眸对上蓝眸，探唇吻他。

 

他想咬断这恶鬼的舌头，却早被捏住了下颌。

 

“我要给你点小礼物，这是你应得的。”恶魔当着仆从们的面，一边插入他，一边这样对他说。


	3. Chapter 3

_**第三章 chapter3** _

 

“1084，请收到信息后立刻到604办公室来。T.G博士要见你。”一处简单的两居室宿舍里，突然响起广播的声音。

“好吧？又出什么事了？”坐在床边正要脱鞋的女性头也不抬，直接扬声道。

“紧急，突发事件，请到604办公室来。”广播的声音有几分催促之意。

“好了好了，我知道了。”女性匆匆忙忙把脱了一半的鞋子穿好，推开门往外走。

转过走廊，她经过了一个值勤岗。

“嘿，1084，你又要去哪啊？”腰间带着枪托的黑人跟她打招呼，“广播叫我去办公室。不知道他们又搞出什么乱子了。”这名亚裔女性答道，5.4英尺的她站在高大的黑人守卫面前，好似土丘之于高山，“我刚回来，还想整理后好好休息一下呢。”

“他们一点休息的时间都不给你，你不生气吗？”一旁的亚裔男性也嬉笑着接话道。

“让他们听到这话，只怕先开除了你。”女性白了他一眼，但却没什么生气的意思。

6楼的办公区需要指纹验证才可进入。她站在电梯前看了看自己满手的血污，随便地在裤子上蹭了蹭就按了上去——她甚至还来不及洗个手，就又被传唤了。

“怎么了？这么多人？”她走进604办公室后，有点细微的惊讶。“又出了什么了不得的大乱子？”

除了异常分析实验室主管T.G博士，13号分部的主管Mr.S，某个从服装上看上去像是机动部队长官的人物也在。此外还有两个分管主任。

1084瞥了一眼，只看到那个长官的臂章好像是个耗子图形。组织拥有若干机动部队，这些部队各有所长，彼此间用不同的制服和徽章进行区分。

地下生物作乱？她心里想着，却并不说话。

“1084，很抱歉马上又要分配任务给你了。”S主管先开了口，“T.G分析了你采集的样本后，和数据库里的比对，和已知的任何先例都无法对应，结合传输回来的影像，这应该是个新族群。”

“嗯……我想你应该不会是为了让我再去抓一对活的回来吧？”1084忍不住打了个哈欠。

“也是，也不是。”

“哦，一听这话就知道你们又没好心思了。”

主管并不在意1084的不耐烦，而是做了个手势接着说道：“这是Hamster小队的长官Odawara。Odawara长官五天前在哈德孙湾以北区域执行异常封印回收任务，随身记录仪意外捕捉到了一段视频，是当地居民的奇特行为，此外我们也收到线人报告，说观测到该区域的居民有周期性的异常行为，我们已经联合政府，在异常区域外围进行了封锁，但是因为涉及的异常人群极广，因此我们希望你去一趟，查清异常源并且处置。此外，要去异常区域，刚好要经过你采集标本的地点，所以我们希望你顺路采集尽可能多的标本，然后交由hamster小队其他人员带回来。”

“哇哦，一个人打两份工，你们真会算账。”1084活动了一下肩膀，“你们是不是仗着不用给我买社保就为所欲为啊？”

满意地看到S主管露出窘迫的表情后，她才说到：“行吧，给我看看视频，让我看看到底是乱成什么地步。”

屏幕上开始播放起odawara女士采集到的视频。

“当时我结束了封印工作，要带着样本返回分部报道，路上经过Q县，我的车子爆胎了。”odawara解说道，“我想要报警或者呼叫，却没有信号。这时候公路上开来一辆警车，下来一个警官，表示可以帮我拖车到临近的加油站。”

“我答应了，但这个警官却不是往Q县方向开，而是拐上了一条岔道。我出声询问，他说他是E镇的警官，正在执行夜间巡逻任务，不能脱离工作岗位送我掉头到Q县，而E镇其实在地图上也是Q县正前方，我修好车后再上国家公路也是一样的。”

“于是我答应了。你知道，我们这种人身上都有定位仪，所以我并不担心出什么乱子——即便他搞鬼我也能压制住他。”odawara漫不经心地按了按手指关节。她是个5.7英尺高的亚裔女性，一头染成红棕色的短发，有着比起东亚裔稍深的眼窝和晒成小麦色但却有着健康光泽的皮肤。相比于1084的东亚裔长相，odawara更接近东南亚裔，口音里带着一点软糯。

“到了E镇后，虽然是深夜，但难得加油站还亮着灯，这个警官帮我敲醒了老板，然后建议我可以去小酒馆消磨一下修车的时光。”

“随后他就挥挥手离开了。我拎着样本——当时我把存样罐套在水壶里，伪装成草药茶。即便如此，加油站老板看到的时候还是楞了一下，问我这是什么，我打个哈哈混过去了——你知道的，对于这种小镇白人来说，一张亚裔面孔讲出再奇怪的理由都是能接受的。”

Odawara女士接着说道：“老板说修理车子需要一点时间，我便进了酒吧，只有一个老酒保和两个中年男性在胡侃，见到我便吹口哨，说半夜突然来个这么美貌的女子，莫非我是海妖上岸来蛊惑男人的？我笑嘻嘻地和他们胡扯，说你们这可不是星巴克，我要蛊惑男人，应该去那个大本营才对。”

“其中一个男人听了就笑，说他们这可确实有海妖，跟魅魔一样喜欢勾引人类，还和人类生下孩子，说完后就笑笑携手出门了。”

“当时我虽然觉得他不过是口头调戏我，但是基于职业习惯，还是问了问老酒保这是什么传说，老酒保说，这都是以前的老传说了，这两个中年人听长辈说故事后以讹传讹。”

“酒保说，”odawara女士极力回忆着内容，“大概50年前印尼海啸刚过那会儿，出现很多末日论的神棍，其中有个家伙就打着‘末日将至，信神得救’的旗号，招揽了一批信徒，在E镇作乱，他们绑架了13个少女，屠杀后进行邪教的祭典，FBI专员来调查也有去无回。最后甚至圈地搭建防御工事拒绝谈判，华府怕重演人民圣殿教的惨剧，直接派军队清场。但是E镇大部分人，甚至当地警局都已经被邪教洗脑了，在教主的指挥下拿起武器和政府军对抗，对抗不成便自杀。动乱持续了五天，结束后E镇已经没剩几户人家了，事后经过媒体曝光，trump州长因为没有及时命令国民警卫队控制局势而引咎辞职。那个邪教是由一个女性发起的，自称海洋神camorot的女儿，来到陆地上劝人通过祭典转化为更高级的生命，可以获得长久的永生，免受末日之苦。酒保当时是个在市里读寄宿高中的男孩，家人全都死光了。E镇荒废了大约三十来年，近二十年才有些临县的人迁徙过来。但E镇早已不复最盛时的生气，至今也才百来户人家。”

“我喝了几杯后去上洗手间，却听到外面有悉悉索索的声音。于是我蹲在院子里默不作声。月影下我见到海岸线边有3个身影，1女2男，女人在招手，两个男人一前一后凑了上去。我本来以为是打野战的，却看着那女人的下半身有些不对，十分臃肿，我还当她穿了条纱裙所以鼓鼓囊囊的，就往回走了。”

“回到酒馆内，我付账的时候，酒保看见我包里的水壶，瞪大了眼睛，我又用同样的借口糊弄过去了。”

视频播放到海岸线那一幕，1084按了慢放。

因为距离远，只能看见三个人的剪影，但那女性的裙子下面伸出的几条不停摇晃的东西，绝不是人腿！

“我重新开车上了公路，余光见到前方有个灰影一闪而过，我急刹后却什么都没有。我看向极远处的海滩，只看到那三个男女还在纠缠，只是动作有点诡异，我当自己劳累花眼，就没在意而是继续往前。当我把收集到的东西——就是这液体，”odawara向1084展示了一张图片，瓶中装着泛有绿色荧光的液体，其中还泡了些像是海藻的茎叶，“交回总部后，我闲着无聊，就在数据库里搜索了一下2004年哈德孙湾附近的记录。”

S总管递给1084一个平板，她刷着页面，是组织的备忘录格式：“……现场发现被信徒称之为‘神酒’的液体残留，经人体测试，液体含有类兴奋剂成分，能够迅速补充体力……未寻获教主，据信已经死亡或坠海失踪……现场未发现其他异常。”

“odawara长官这次在圣劳伦斯湾以北执行任务，在一个地下涵洞目击了这个玩意，但是捉捕行动失败了，”S主管调出一张图片，是个鱼头人身裹着海藻的家伙， “不过拾获从他身上掉落的液体。”

“我们的线人报称，他们在E镇海域目击过2次这种性交的场面，你对这玩意有什么想法吗？”S主管问道。

“资料不多，但从视频看，可能是Siren一类的异体吧，”1084揉了揉眉心，因为重度体力消耗，她疲惫不堪双眼通红。“还有更多2004年的现场图片资料吗？备忘录太简略了。”

“都在这里了。实在没有更多的了。”S主管无奈地说。“高层希望你和hamster小队一起执行本次任务。”

“前方凶吉未卜，所以你们干脆抓我上阵了是吧。”1084看向odawara，“你介意我洗个澡后再出发吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

_**第四章 chapter 4** _

 

直升机的轰鸣声响彻天际，但是戴上降噪耳机后一切瞬间安静下来，1084和hamster小队的成员们打了招呼后就闭眼休息。

 

耳机里传来低语声，她伸出手掐断了通话模式。

 

看到她的耳机上已经没有工作状态的亮灯后，终于有个队员开了口：“队长，您能再说一遍这人的名字吗？”

 

“1084。”odawara长官神色郑重。

 

“那……不是档案编号的数字吗！”机动队员虽然并不是坐办公室的，但也清楚组织的架构，组织旨在保障人世的安定，针对异常的，会危害人类生命安全的各种现象进行处理，每个处理过的事件/物体都会给予一个编号并把相关记录存档。

 

“是的，她和你们都知道的089等几个一样，都是……”

 

1084睡着了。上一个任务里，她从东到西连轴转了五天，她的体格可以保持长时间不眠不休不进食的高强度工作，但物质守恒定律还是要遵守的——事后得靠睡眠或进食补充消耗的体力。

 

她的本名当然不是1084，只是组织为了避免工作人员和“异常个体”间产生什么不该产生的同情心，进而妨碍工作，上级要求工作人员们即便是对可以交流的，带有名字的人形个体也一律以编号称呼。

 

听着长官的话，几个队员忍不住打量起1084来。但也仅限于打量——操作手册里明明白白写了“不要激怒任何人形异常个体或进行有可能会激怒该个体的行为”——就算是圆滚滚的海豹，暴怒之下也会凿穿冰层。

 

Odawara闭目假寐，手却悄悄伸进了口袋里，攥紧了一枚胶囊大小的按钮。

 

“我们在1084皮肤下植入了微型炸弹，如果本次任务中，1084有屠杀人类等无法武力压制的举动，我们授权你引爆炸弹。”

 

“……”

 

“看到了吗？这是组织最高层的直接授权。”

 

“我明白了。”

 

“089失去控制！089失去控制！”惨叫声，火光，还有一个飞速移动拖出长条血迹的人影重现在odawara眼前。

 

“11号分部内置装备成功引爆，现场没有生命体痕迹，089已处于被控制状态。稍后，经批准的‘官方说法’会统一下发到各员工邮箱，请各位参考并坚守保密原则。”

 

Odawara睁开眼睛。

 

她悄悄把按钮挂在自己的狗牌边上，那看上去像个性冷淡品牌出的后现代挂件，在hamster小队灰色的制服的映衬下，并不显眼。

 

飞机在距离E镇10英里外的林间空地降落，队员们分组换上准备的好的车开进E镇。

 

组织怀疑E镇周边的居民可能已经出现群体性的潜藏异变，又或者个别异常个体以人类外表隐藏在人群中，为了不打草惊蛇，并没有采用往常的剧本来疏散人群：“化工厂运输车泄露了！乡亲们快跑啊！”而是要求hamster小队便装潜入该地区调查。

 

“好了，现在只剩我俩没任务了，我们去东北区吧！剧本选哪个好呢——就伪装情侣好了！”面对笑嘻嘻的1084，odawara头疼欲裂。但看着其他队员已经绝尘而去的尾灯，她还是不得不接过1084递过来的头盔，跨上电力摩托车的后座。

 

“你给我开慢点——”眼角余光瞥到1084猛踩了一脚油门，odawara惊叫了一声，下意识地搂紧了对方的腰。

 

摩托车轰鸣而去。

 

比起其他行为古怪或是有极强攻击性的人形异常来说，1084无疑是组织心目中的理想型了——有理智，力量强且可控，愿意与组织合作。

 

但是组织给的情报上没说这人这么不安分啊！这帮记录者是集体失明了吗？被1084一把抓住左手，十指相扣跑上舞台，参加情侣飞镖大赛的odawara气得两颊鼓鼓像只河豚。

 

“好好看着哦，”1084对她眨眼睛，手下却不留情地帮着工作人员把odawara固定好，“大家一定会为我们欢呼的！”

 

1084的手极稳，飞镖扔得又快又准，还不时和主持人插科打诨，现场气氛越发热烈了。odawara开始打量台下被吸引来的观众。

 

乌央乌央的，都是一个鼻子两个耳朵的人类，除了一两个扒手没什么特别的。

 

等等——！

 

Odawara看到了远处树影下站着的两个男人，他们脚底下积了一滩水，身上也淋淋漓漓的，其中一人鞋子都没了，另一人的皮鞋也是前方开口，仿佛刚从海底爬上来似的。两人一高一矮，高个的头上黏着片不知道是树叶还是海藻的玩意，看上去滑稽极了。

 

当1084和她手牵着手站上领奖台的时候，odawara侧头，仿佛亲昵耳语：“看11点钟方向。”甫一说完，对方就轻轻捏了一下她的手心。

 

离开比赛场地后，两人颇有默契地顺着地上的水迹往前走。

 

一开始odawara还有点迟疑，但是1084像狗一样嗅了一阵后就坚定不移地朝某个方向走，她就将信将疑的跟着。

 

两人很快走出了城区，到了郊外的荒野上。砂砾和人高的杂草在初秋的寒风中摇曳，1084突然停了下来，比个噤声的手势后指了指东南方向。Odawara往远处看去，刚才那一高一矮的两个男人正在站在及膝深的海水里，朝海中招手，嘴里呼喊着什么。

 

“他们身上有精液的气味，还有用你们的话说是能引起实验对象性欲的某种挥发物的气味……”1084看向odawara，“怎么样，要把他们抓起来问话吗？”

 

“你是说他们身上有媚药？”odawara问道。

 

“对，看他们那样子你也猜得出，他们是中招的而不是下药的。”1084弓起了脊背。

 

而此时那两个男人也仿佛察觉到什么似的，走上了海滩，向两人藏身处走来。Odawara伸手就去摸电击枪，却听到1084低低说了一声：“不用。”

 

“站住！”odawara一声暴喝，抬腿就从草丛里跳了出去！odawara眼角余光只瞥见一道残影。她猛地站了起来，持枪正对前方。

 

几乎是下一秒，两个男子就被击倒在地，1084踩在一人的脊椎上，对她伸出手：“打电话叫车来吧。”odawara一手持电击枪，一手下意识地去摸手机。她惊讶地发现，这两个男人是之前酒馆里遇见过的中年男们。

 

1084的速度太快了，她根本没有看轻这搭档是如何出招的。但她毕竟是战斗经验丰富的长官，并不会像第一次和人形异常搭档的新手那样大惊小怪，而是面沉如水地拨通了接应队员的频道。

 

不到十分钟，队员就开着一辆贴着油漆广告的三厢车来到了海滩边——组织的存在并不向民众公开，所以他们出任务时总是尽力避免惹眼。

 

1084把两个人的下颌骨卸了，然后把人丢在了后备箱。

 

两个男人因为脱臼的剧痛惊醒，又被1084补了一记在颈椎，瞬间再度昏了过去。

 

为了掩人耳目，他们并没有在E镇租客房，odawara向S主管简单汇报了一下情况，得到了接头的地点后就指挥队员前行。

 

当把人转移到地区分部派来的接应车上后，odawara的手机又响了，里面传来S主管的声音：“谢谢，上级的指示是请继续勘察，最好派人到荒野走一走。”

 

E镇的规划是沿海的狭长纺锤，故而虽然面积不大，荒郊野外可不少，还有树林，这可不是一个11人小队说搜查就能搜查的，odawara腹诽，但她还是客气地提出自己的要求：“全面搜查恐怕以人力来说有难度，可否……”

 

“那就重点蹲守海边吧。”S主管却没给什么回旋的余地。

 

Odawara听到“嘀”的一声挂机键后，不由得撇了撇嘴。1084注意到她的神情，闲闲地问道：“怎么了？”

 

“上级要求我们把野外走一遍，重点蹲守海边。”odawara一边回答一边给下级发出指令信息，语气难免带了几分埋怨。

 

“唔，虽然他们总是喜欢小题大做，但这次倒也不是全无道理的，”1084看向远方的海岸线，“刚才那两个男人身上有点淡淡的酒味，你闻到了吗？和你捡到的‘神酒’很像……”

 

Odawara顿时提起了精神：“真的？”

 

“从2004到2054……这下就是一个最少横跨50年的案子了。”1084摸着下巴思索。

 

“不过呢，我感觉到最后未必是什么惊天动地的玩意，有可能是喜欢和人类男性交合的海妖作乱，不过……反正你们对于什么都喜欢先切个片研究，我想就算是个水妖，T.G那边也会如获至宝。”1084又回到以往漫不经心的态度。

 

“‘就算是个海妖’，”对方完全不在意的态度让odawara瞠目，在工作中她的权限不足以让她查看所有的异常个体档案，“难道组织已经捕获过很多起了吗？”

 

“他们的水箱、仓库里藏了什么我不知道，”1084还是一副不在意的态度，“但区区一个水妖算不得什么，我倒希望是来点有趣的东西，不然叫我不眠不休赶过来，结果就是几个腿都没长出来人鱼勾引男人生孩子这点破事，那可无趣极了。”

 

……你明明在直升机上睡了快十个小时。Odawara想说又不敢说。她被对方话里的另一件事吸引了注意力：“你说这些海妖可以和男人生孩子？”

 

“对，不过话不能说死，应该是大部分吧……” 1084掏出背包里的干粮，递了一块给odawara，两人往镇中心走去。


	5. Chapter 5

_**第五章 chapter 5** _

 

William痛苦地吞吐着恶魔的性器。那玩意太长了，总是捅到他的扁桃体，让他产生会咽反应，忍不住要吐出来。

 

恶魔靠在石壁上仰着头半闭着眼睛，神情惬意，手指插在William的金发里，有一下没一下地抚摸着。他下身的触手随意的搭在William背上，轻柔得仿佛情人的拥抱。

 

但William知道这拥抱背后的力量，他并不敢挣扎。恶魔享受着William的服务，触手也没闲着，悄悄绕到William下身抚慰着他，在后庭处试探着。William被口中和身下双重的刺激搅得心烦意乱，不由得放慢了速度。

 

“嗯？”恶魔喉咙里冒出一声质疑的询问，William吓得马上打起精神继续讨好恶魔。整个含进去对他来说实在是太困难了，他只能退而求其次，伸出舌尖舔弄性器的顶端，模仿着以前从女友那获得的体验，在马眼打着转，又慢慢地滑向柱身，双手则捧着两个沉甸甸的肉蛋轻轻揉搓。恶魔腥膻的分泌液和他的口水混合在一起，从William的嘴角滑落，把他的下巴到胸膛都弄得湿漉漉一片，水光给William因为常年囚居洞穴而苍白的皮肤镀上了一层莹润的光泽。

 

恶魔眯着眼睛，看着William憋得满脸通红，蓝眼睛里泛起生理性的水雾的样子，爱怜地摸了摸他的脸颊。

 

William只觉口中酸胀，不由得加快了撸动的速度，期盼恶魔早点射出来。

 

或许是因为他这么多年来都没有丧失人格，恶魔虽然仍旧会享用他，但却更多是玩弄式的性生活，而不是让他作为繁殖的容器——比如像现在，不知从何时起，他和恶魔渐渐地有了默契，如果某天他能让恶魔玩得尽兴，这天恶魔就不会射在他身体里，或是射了也会掏出来。

 

恶魔总会在他高潮后失神的空档，用劝诱的语气和他说：“永远和我在一起好不好？”他虽然往往累得话都不想说，却绝不肯给恶魔一个赞同的眼神。

 

不要和魔鬼做交易。脑海里一直有个声音在回响。

 

每当这时，恶魔总会用失望的眼神看着他，然后动作温柔地抚慰他。William更加笃定“永远在一起”并不是什么好事，也许是把他也变成这样长有触手的鬼东西，而这的温柔不过是陷阱前的诱饵。

 

他看见过恶魔对那些摇尾乞怜的奴隶的残暴，他看见过血，尖叫，谄媚，求饶也换不来哪怕是一点点的怜悯——即便是怜悯也不过是恶魔的恶趣味，恶魔喜欢给俘虏虚假希望，譬如答应放走他们或是给他们个痛快，然后看俘虏从希望瞬间又跌落绝望时的神态，和那些奇形怪状的奴仆们一起哈哈大笑。

 

不记得是谁曾跟他说过一个故事，说吸血鬼不能进人类的住宅，所以每当吸血鬼要进食的时候，就会化装成上等体面的人，去敲人类的家门，问一句：“请问我可以进来吗？”人类若是应了，那就必死无疑。

 

绝对不要答应他！

 

因为长时间缺乏和人交流，他开始丧失语言的能力，但有个音节是无论如何也不会忘的。

 

“不！”

 

无论已经过了多少年，甚至他开始失去记忆，家乡，海滩，任务，队友，都已经变成模糊的泡影，这个音节他却一直没有忘。

 

恶魔曾把他带到深幽的海底，向他展示自己的力量与财富。恶魔有着挥手分海的实力，这让他感到恐惧——这明明是只有圣人才能做到的事情。

 

在恶魔的海底宫殿里，充作路灯的夜明珠熠熠生辉，他惊讶地发现来来往往服侍恶魔的仆从里，竟然有许多是恶魔的子嗣——那些不成人形的触手。而恶魔也并不如何看重这些后代，只把他们视作奴仆呼来喝去，甚至暴怒之下，也随手击杀这些如仆人般的后代。

 

而陆地上似乎有为数不少的恶魔信徒，恶魔曾经把他带到祭典上，一起接受信徒进献的贡品——都是漂亮健壮的男女。

 

他听到信徒们称恶魔为“camorot”。

 

他曾经觉得，凡事必有两面，既然有恶魔就会有制裁恶魔的天使。但恶魔听了他在生育时痛苦呼叫的诅咒后，却只是哈哈大笑：“没有什么神，他们都死了！”

 

在对时间失去概念后，他开始频繁地做怪梦，梦里上帝、天使、圣徒们都纷纷长出了触手，拜倒在巴比伦大淫妇的裙下；尼罗河里翻涌起鲜血，翻涌的波涛浸染了河岸与海域，最后把整个世界都涂抹上血色；那些自称神之子的国君们，是印度王公亦或是中国的皇帝，都是人类和海妖生下的后代，用从黑暗中获得的，异于常人的力量建立起国家并统治着；那些怪诞拙劣的远古壁画，都是真实事件的反应——人类和妖魔斗争，或战胜或屈服，或先战胜再屈服。

 

但恶魔似乎所言非虚，他这些年也跟着恶魔游历过数个人类语言难以描述的海底世界——都是触手和面目可憎生物的天堂，不但没有见过神，甚至没有见过其他能与恶魔抗衡的妖魔，他渐渐开始觉得，恶魔自称“我是最后的统治者和最后的神”也许是真的。

 

但神不是爱世人的吗？怎么会忍心看他的子民，他的羔羊在恶魔身下曲意承欢，被欲望和痛苦双重折磨呢？

 

在数次逃跑失败后，他也曾尝试过死。但结局也毫不意外的失败了——他明明在坚硬的石壁上把脑袋撞得粉碎，但却还是在第二天或者是他妈的不知道第几天醒来，被恶心的小触手灌下不明液体，然后悲哀地看着自己的每个器官都恢复到二十岁的水平，健康得一点毛病都挑不出来。

 

伴随着一声满足的叹息，恶魔喷射出来。William痛苦地咽下膻腥的精液，说是精液，其实里面含有芝麻大小的精子和卵子，这些本该是放进后庭靠人类体温催动受精孵化的细胞，现在统统冲进了William的嘴里，噎得他难受。

 

恶魔温柔地扶起他，擦拭掉他嘴角的残渣，把他搂在怀里——虽然两人的上半身差不多长，但若是把下半身也算上，作为人类的双腿就远逊于恶魔腕足的长度了，因此每每恶魔这样搂抱William的时候，总是调转角度使William恰好微微低于他。恶魔让William跨坐在自己“腿上”，然后把他拉着倒向自己怀里，并不在意William满嘴腥膻的味道，冰凉的舌头长驱直入，吻得他喘不过气来。

 

他以前也常常和女朋友这样做……William脑海里浮现出个模糊的人影，却怎么也想不出具体的长相了。

 

这都多少年了，也许女朋友早死了吧。William神游天外，无意识地一笑。

 

camorot对他的分心很不满，掐了一把他的性器。William闷哼一声，但习惯了刺激的阴茎却因为这一掐而兴奋起来。

 

恶魔的性器又一次挺立起来，他伸手分开William的双腿，粗暴直接地挺腰突入。即便有水润滑，还是有血流了出来。William被推倒入水里，失去了依靠，全身的重心落在下盘，他不自觉地夹紧了恶魔，以免自己滑落更深的水底——即便恶魔曾经多次带他潜入深海，他还是更喜欢光亮。

 

深深的进入让两个人的喘息都急促起来。在短暂的痛苦之后，伴随着恶魔熟门熟路的捣弄和翻涌起的波浪，William呓语出声：“不……不……慢一点……”拜不知道是哪一次交合后恶魔又随心所欲给他的“小礼物”所致，William虽然没有长出腮却能自由地在水下呼吸了。他曾经问过恶魔，恶魔却只是指着面貌丑陋的小触手们问他：“如果你觉得长出腮才‘合理’，那我也可以满足你。”见他惊呆后，camorot便搂着他哈哈笑起来。

 

恶魔深深地吻他，几乎是啃咬着他的嘴唇：“真难得啊，只有这种时候才能听到你的求饶。”

 

William对上那赤红的眼睛。

 

他从里面看到了征服的欲望。

 

想必“永远在一起”不过是新的陷阱吧！他扭过脸，避开恶魔的温存。

 

在悬殊的力量差距面前，他的肉体或许能被碾碎，但灵魂，人格，又或者是叫做尊严的他妈什么东西，他一定要保住。William愤愤地想。

 

不要，不要忘记恨。

 

被推开恶魔却没有再生气，而是笑吟吟地问他：“你想去陆地上看看吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

_**第六章 chapter 6** _

 

William警惕地看着恶魔。陆地这个名词对他来说诱惑力太大，哪怕是念叨，舌尖上都会涌现出苦涩又甜蜜的触感。

 

他曾无数次想再看一眼闪耀在夜幕中的猎户座；看一眼南十字星下起舞的萤火虫；看一眼家乡金黄的小麦田在风中掀起波涛；看一眼无数次在飞机舷窗里看到的人类世界璀璨的灯火；和比一切都灿烂的，仿佛蕴藏了整条银河的，她的眼睛。

 

她的眼睛，是红……不，是绿色的……不，不……他妈的到底是什么颜色来着？

 

William被突然如潮水涌上的思绪哽得说不出话。

 

恶魔却当他是默认了，带着他开始移动，两人的下身还连在一起，像扭曲的海藻。两人穿过暗河，一路上奴仆们点起幽绿的壁灯，如骨牌般依次下跪。场景肃穆庄严，如果不是仆从们都面目狰狞还挥舞着触手，那倒真是一副风光的场面。洞穴内寂静无声，除了偶尔从石缝里传出来的惨叫声声。

 

在灯光的映照下，William看到石壁间不出几步就有长长的血痕，有的尚还是新鲜的赤红，有的已经渗入石壁，成了深沉的暗色。

 

不知行进了多久，William只觉得身下的水流越来越急促，他耳畔突然感触一种新的，久违的体验——是风！到有风自外向内吹进来，扑在他身上！William激动起来，挣扎着想往外游。Camorot一把抓回了他：“别急。”

 

这动作让William狠狠地撞在camorot的性器上，再一次挫伤了本就流血的后穴，但他对痛感已经浑然不觉，只是痴痴地盯着远处的光。

 

他们终于离开了洞穴，在暗礁间停下，头顶是一览无遗的星夜，而远方赫然是海岸线与人世的万家灯火，大洋的风如温柔的手，轻吻着肌肤。William说不出话，两片嘴唇打着哆嗦，眼里渐渐蓄满泪水。

 

恶魔从背后环抱着他，在他耳边低语：“怎么样？”他十分享受看这个贡品情绪变动的模样，毕竟除了被操出眼泪，他从来没有见过William流泪求饶的样子。

 

难得啊，真是太难得了，这个像岩石一样倔强的人类竟然会出现除了抗拒之外的情绪。这个男人，无论是羞辱，暴力，还是性欲或者利诱，都顽固得像海边的礁石从来不变，即便会在高潮时失神求饶，但一旦性事结束便休想再从他嘴里撬出一言半语。

 

明明已经没有希望了，为什么这个人类的眼睛里还是有一丝若隐若现却从不消失的固执呢？

 

到底还有什么好坚持的呢？人类的力量在混沌之恶面前不值一提，什么尊严之类的字眼，他见过无数人跪在他膝下，用尽一切手段讨好他的样子，尊严不过是人类吃饱喝足后意淫的字眼罢了！

 

他想要什么？永生他已经赐予他了，财富，权力也并不在话下，但这男人对于海底的珍宝，和跪在他脚下的子嗣们都一无所动。

 

难道是美色？恶魔伸手梳理着男人的金发。他想起当初William惨叫挣扎的动作。

 

唔……不得不说，William夹得够紧，这让他很舒服，看来这有趣的贡品应该是喜欢女人的。

 

下次叫他们找两个女人来试试好了。恶魔想道。

 

就算William不喜欢，他也能留着自己用。

 

优胜劣汰的规律对已经超脱生死的恶魔也一样适用，由强壮的母体孵化出来的后代是最强健的，在众多贡品之中，生育的桂冠还是非William莫属，只可惜他总是惜字如金，用人类那微不足道的力量试图抗衡他，连呻吟声也吝啬。

 

但连恶魔也不得不承认，此时此刻，这个倔强的，微微颤抖双手紧攥却还紧咬嘴唇强忍泪水的男人是如此的有魅力。他的眼里倒映着人世的灯火，灿若星河。

 

他比那些吊在洞窟间的，失去意识的俘虏有趣多了。

 

啊，要是他答应就好了。

 

恶魔一边想，一边继续抽动起来。

 

沿着海岸巡逻的1084突然停下了脚步。Odawara顺着她的视线看去，问：“是不是有什么发现？”1084只比了个噤声的手势，却不说话。Odawara试图远眺，却只看到深掩在夜色中的海岸线，和击打沙滩的浪花，此外再无他物。

 

“没什么，”1084突然继续往前走，“只是似乎闻到了一股膻味。这附近或许会有发现。”

 

她心里有点生气，并不是因为搭档，而是因为对自身能力衰退的恼怒。当前的自己，已经无法十成把握地说远处到底是真的有海妖，还是自身幻觉了。而若是潜行过去，即便她再谨慎克制也会弄出声响，她并不擅长水中作战，更何况现在体内虚得厉害，只怕还未抵达便打草惊蛇。

 

她加快了往前走的脚步。Odawara跟在她后面，手里攥着个电击器。海边的风充斥着海水的腥味，一点死鱼烂虾的臭味，还有一股若隐若现的，带着魅惑的膻味。

 

1084眯着眼睛，凭着直觉去寻膻味的源头，但当她试着凝聚起力量时，腹内总是有种堵车般的不畅顺感，若是再继续使劲，背上便会隐隐作痛，让她瞬间脱力。

 

可恶！1084攥紧了拳头，要不是……

 

“嗡！嗡！”odawara的手机突然震动起来，话筒里传来一个队员的声音：“E17请求支援！发现异常！请求支援！”E17是odawara给下属分派的巡逻区域，在E镇的东北角，距离目前二人所在的地点大约五英里。Odawara猛地往回走：“快，咱们上车！”

 

“这样动作太大了吧。”1084却没动，“来，把手给我。”

 

Odawara不明所以，但还是试探着伸出了手。当前这家伙应该处于可信状态，她心想道。

 

“抱紧我的腰！”1084低喝一声，odawara下意识照做了。下一秒她就腾空而起，惊得她忍不住叫了一声。

 

1084抱着她，在海滩边急速地跳跃！她就如同坐海盗船一样，上一秒还跳在空中，下一秒又急速地落下。只见1084足尖在礁石上一点，就借力快速地跳远了，几个纵身就弹跳了大约三百英尺。明明抱着人，又跳得高，按理来说落地那一下的冲击力应该是极大的，但1084却轻松得仿佛仿佛小学生跳绳，除了让怀里的odawara在下落时感受到坠落感，并没受到任何冲击。

 

Odawara抱紧了1084的腰，忍不住抬头看向对方。她实在是怕自己一不抓紧就被甩出去了。但这个角度只能看到1084的下巴，和嘴角边浮起的一丝微笑。

 

5.7英尺的odawara被比自己矮了3英寸的1084以公主抱的姿势抱着，这个事实让她感到十分别扭。她低头看着对方的脚，发现随着1084每次落脚，垫脚的石块就咔嚓一声裂开，这个能抚慰牛顿的事实让odawara稍微好受了一点——至少她们的举动还是比较符合重力势能的——只不过对方的人腿构造不太符合生物学上的人类强度罢了。

 

Odawara正在胡思乱想，忽然听到1084在叫她：“准备好你的枪，要到了！”

 

“是！”odawara的本能让她紧握好了电击枪。

 

“我数3声后就把你放下，3,2,1！”伴随着1084的声音，海面上，正在和某个生物搏斗的队员已经映入odawara的视线。

 

1084骤然刹车，一个侧翻身，手在地面上一撑，消减了重力，将odawara放在海滩上，odawara条件反射地跳起，持枪往水里冲去。但1084却借着那一撑的力量又跃了起来，不知从哪摸出把匕首，朝在及腰深海水里搏斗的队员直冲而去。

 

两人方才那一下从天而降，早惊动了和两个队员缠斗的生物。那是个生有两只人手，还长着模糊五官的章鱼！它看着从自己头顶上方落下的1084，暴怒地张开口，吐出一团黏糊糊的流质，扬起自己的手臂就要去抓1084的脚！

 

“飒！”是利刃破空划出的风声。下一秒一只手臂就摔在了海滩上，断口整齐得像闸刀切的。章鱼怪吃痛，就要潜入水底逃跑。1084却没有给它这个机会，而是长舒猿臂，跟吃火锅捞肉片似的，一把抓住章鱼的一条触手！

 

章鱼回身又是一记，却一样是徒劳无功——又有一只触手飞上了海滩。而下一秒，连带它本体一起，也被1084重重地摔在海滩上。Odawara迅速地和队员们用网兜罩住了章鱼，然后熟练地用电击枪给它来了一下。

 

章鱼怪瘫倒在地。一个队员顾不得擦拭身上的章鱼呕吐物，而是向1084吹了声口哨：“漂亮！我都看不清你的动作！”

 

1084却不接话，而是用力把手一扬，将匕首掷了出去。只见匕首在夜空中划出一刀银色的曲线，然后“啵”地一声直入海里！水面顿时起了波澜，“嘶——”有物体尖叫了一声！odawara远远地看着，只见到模模糊糊仿佛有个大家伙急速地游远了。

 

“还有东西？”队员们都紧张起来。

 

“跑了，”1084简洁干脆地说，“不过这省了功夫，免得漫无边际地去追了。”她指着远方：“我扎伤了它，叫快艇来吧。”

 

但这却不是hamster小队的权限，odawara长官带领的队员们被侧重训练针对地穴里隐藏的异常，实非海洋个体异常。但odawara还是拨通了电话转告这一要求。

 

果然，电话那头的S主管表示，捕捉海洋异常个体是abyss小队的任务范围，出动快艇也是，他需要向上级请示，只命令odawara尽快带着捕捉到的章鱼怪前去交接。Odawara把意料之中的结果转告给1084，她挺担心这人会暴怒，但1084只是扫了一眼正在擦拭身体的队员，指了指淡淡道：“你下巴那还有一块。”然后转头看着odawara：“那就走吧。不过话说在前头，隔得越久海里的血腥越淡，就算明早再来我可能不能保证逮着那逃跑的。”

 

但odawara可不会为了人形异常的这句话而抗命——毕竟她的薪酬和社保可都指望着组织呢，但她还是在力所能及的范围内捧了捧对方的场：“刚才他们也是在巡逻时发现这个怪物躲在暗礁间的，这一带有不少潮汐洞穴，没准我们可以重点巡查一下，毕竟洞穴是我们的老本行呢。”

 

“碰碰运气吧，”1084转头打量被切掉双手的章鱼怪，“没准会有点发现，这爪子确实不像是待在深海里的。”

 

“薯片你怎么买了个黄瓜味的，太淡了。”1084把一包薯片丢在odawara怀里，然后以迅雷般的速度掠走了odawara手上握着的烤鱿鱼串。

 

“喂！那可是我咬过一口的！”odawara哭笑不得，盯着吃着烤鱿鱼串在沙滩上大摇大摆的人形异常。

 

理所当然的，探寻暗礁洞穴的计划并没有取得什么成果——沿海的洞穴大都是死路不通，除了打捞到一堆能让生物学家兴奋的新品种藤壶外一无所获。但上级却没有因此召回整个hamster小队——因为对于章鱼怪的解剖结果已经出来了，它虽然没什么智力水平，但却具有人类基因。

 

于是组织给出了为期10天的调查期限，如果在期限后仍无结果，就召回小队，如有新发现则视情况而定。

 

对此，1084的回应是：“想要新发现，那就得主动出击嘛！你们知道siren最喜欢什么吗？”

 

“俊男我看队员里还是有几个的，至于美女嘛，就勉为其难请odawara队长和我一起扮演了。”1084大言不惭地说。

 

然后他们就开始了没事深夜清晨下海游泳，在海边冲浪，用组织拨给的活动经费大吃大喝的生活——美其名曰“这是在色诱siren。”虽然odawara的工作并不需要她清规戒律，但天天炸鸡甜食的日子，她还是有点怵，每当这时候，1084就会悠哉地说：“那我把你那份给吃了。”而上级对于1084的“作战计划”和当前的情况反馈，也是一副“随她去吧”的意思，odawara也只好装作这是工作的一部分了。

 

“你今天已经吃了三个全家桶了，你真的不会撑吗？”odawara看着对方一如既往平坦的腹部，不由得问出了心中的疑惑。

 

“亲爱的，抱着你在海边玩跳远可是需要大量体力的，用你们的话来说，这是必要的战略储备。”odawara慢条斯理地啃着骨头。

 

“再说了，你也不希望我吃不饱然后去吃一两个人吧？”1084把骨头啃成两段，吸净骨髓后丢进了垃圾桶里。

 

……如果你能把一个人吃得干干净净，那收拾起来的花费只怕比十个全家桶少。Odawara腹诽道。


	7. Chapter 7

_****第七章 chapter 7** ** _

 

这是最后一晚待在E镇了。Odawara正在收拾行李，如果没有新的状况，明早的例行巡逻后，整个小队就要撤离E镇了。

 

当她钻进自己的被窝时，下意识地看了一眼对面床上的1084，对方双眼紧闭，似乎是早已熟睡。但odawara知道，一旦有异响，这家伙会以最快的速度跳起来，把祸害掐灭在萌芽状态——他们曾在海滩上装作醉酒的路人四处游荡以掩盖巡逻的事实，在听到远处传来女性的尖叫时，1084以炮弹一般的速度窜了出去。

 

不过五分钟后odawara才知道尖叫的女性只是想拍沙滩诱惑自拍时，脚踝不小心卡在了礁石间，然后被个螃蟹钳了一爪子。而对于急速出现的1084，则不得不解释为正在海滩上做跳远训练的国家队运动员。

 

Odawara想到这次多半又要无功而返，心里不免有一丝沮丧，她看见1084在床上翻了个身，忍不住叫道：“嗨，你说这次咱们能有收获吗？我总感觉即便siren和50年前的案子有关，但以你说的她们的能力，应该不至于能蛊惑一整个镇子吧？即便可以，在军队进场后还能有实力顽抗，甚至杀死十几名军人，我怎么觉得这比起恐怖分子不逞多让？”

 

人形异常睁开了眼睛，目光灼灼：“我也觉得奇怪，siren与其说攻击力强，不如说是靠魅惑蛊惑人心，诱骗人类跟自己交合，或者是把他们骗到水里溺死，强壮一点的男人只要不被蛊惑，在陆地上杀死siren并不难，在你们的记录文档里，也提到当时‘女祭司’是在陆地上蛊惑民众的，一个siren有这么大的能耐不太对劲。”

 

“队长，你的权限无法查看S级的记录吧？”1084的声音里透露出一丝疑惑，“我在离开前查询了一下，发现50年前组织对于E镇的记录只是C级文档，图片虽然多，却都是死尸和被破坏的祭坛，文档中提到的‘女祭司’只拍到一张模糊的背影。而祭坛也不过是个石质的高台，上面画着些错漏百出的咒文——根本不会起作用的那种。信息实在是太少了。”

 

“这倒奇怪了……”odawara也陷入了沉思，“有没有可能是因为军方先进场，军人火力开路的时候破坏了现场，而当时组织在军方中的线人不足，没来得及第一时间回传信息？又或者组织当时没能和政府沟通好，没安排进线人，这以往也是有的。”

 

“50年前的摄影技术再差也不至于这么模糊吧？”1084伸手要过odawara的平板电脑，用自己的权限登陆进去，调出一张图片递了过来。

 

Odawara凑过头，她的红发和1084的黑发缠绕在一起。屏幕上是一张模糊不清的黑白照片，比起100年前的黑白电影的清晰度还要差。

 

“不知道50年前军方内的线人是谁，只能从问一下文档的记录者了，希望这人还没有去世……不过现在已经是凌晨2点了，估计也不会那么快有回信。”odawara飞速地把文档往下拉，想要找到文末的记录者。

 

 

清早，正当他们要开车离开时，电话里却传来一个队员的声音：“长官，有3个高中女孩子失踪了一夜，在树林里发现了散落的衣物，全套的，怀疑这些女孩子是被人扒光绑走了，现在镇民们都互相动员起来搜查了。我恰好路过现场，拾到了一瓶看上去像‘神酒’的玩意，我悄悄封存了起来。”

 

“各成员暂停撤离，联系警方，我们去第一现场。”

 

组织的反应速度和势力是一般人难以想象的，当hamster小队开抵现场时，他们的身份已经变成了“FBI特派调查专员”。1084也挺配合地在胸口别了个证件。

 

警方已经全权转交了调查权——这也要得益于目前尚不知真面目的对手，E镇的现任警长和一个警员在现场勘查的时候被袭击者击伤了，现在还在手术室里。所以用“案情重大”来劝说警方交出调查权没费多大力气。至于一般民众早已用一条隔离带隔开了。

 

“有股腥味，你们闻到了吗？”进入现场后，一个队员忍不住捏起了鼻子。

 

地上有数道拖曳痕迹，有被撞断的小树苗，1084指着某处地面说道：“取个样吧。”一个队员凑到跟前蹲在地上，才发现落叶间有几滴血液。

 

地上的散落着少女的衣服，从外套到内衣俱全。刚刚好是3人份的。这回不需要1084指点，所有人都看到少女的内衣上有着利爪撕破的抓痕，此外还沾着些黏糊糊的液体，还带着股海鲜市场的腥味。

 

Odawara看着几乎没有什么破坏痕迹的外衣，到损毁严重的内衣，心里大致有了想法。她问1084：“我记得你说过，siren里也有雄性？”

 

“虽然siren在传说里是孤雌的群体，但天下之大，个别的群体也是有雄性的，不过总归是男少女多。此外，雌性的siren也并不是不会对女性下手，她们中有的会吃掉人类少女，以此来维持自己的美貌——所以有些厉害点的呢，会幻化成男人诱拐少女。”1084答道。

 

“你怎么知道呢？”有个队员忍不住问出了声。Odawara白了他一眼，但自己也忍不住等待1084的解答。

 

“见得多了。”1084微微一笑，指着远处的树林说，“队长，我希望你带了足够多的武器。这次的家伙有点意思。”

 

Odawara上前几步，才看清冷松底下竟长着一丛海芋。她举目四望，明明白白看到四处皆是高耸如云的针叶林，但那些高大的杉树和松树底下，却左一丛右一丛长着些海芋、龟背竹和魔芋。

 

明明是亚寒带的初秋，天气已经需要穿外套了，怎么会有最多不过亚热带的植物还茁壮生长，青翠欲滴？odawara皱起了眉头：“是能扭曲空间那种程度的异常吗？”

 

1084闭上眼睛，伸出手好似在感受着什么：“……唔，队长，有一个好消息，一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

 

“你能一起说吗？”

 

“好吧，坏消息是空气中的……你就理解为力量吧，它的浓度很高，这是个很棘手的家伙；好消息是，它没什么掩饰，我的意思是，就好比一头发情的雄狮大咧咧地在上风口撒了泡尿昭告天下的那种程度。”

 

1084看着odawara越皱越深的眉头，微微一笑：“这说明他可能觉得自己独霸一方了，毫不遮掩地宣告主权而并不担心有上门砸场子的，队长，你要知道，会咬人的狗不叫，过度的自信总会露出破绽。”

 

“那，你怎么知道他不是强大到把所有敌人都打趴了，已经无所畏惧了呢？”一个队员问道。

 

“你们的档案里对于这片区域没记载过什么厉害角色吧，‘所有敌人’也许都是些小鱼小虾呢？”1084用手指沾了点内衣上的黏液，细细地嗅，“一股带鱼的恶臭。”

 

“对了，你们都是第一次见我，那我就把和你们同事说过的话再说一遍吧。”1084看向hamster小队的所有人，“我允许你们在遇到敌人的时候转身逃跑。我知道组织的规定，什么“为了保护人世不能退缩”那套话——但当对手是棘手强敌时，你们除了白白送命外根本无济于事。”

 

“别用这种表情看着我，”1084面上是难得一见的耐心表情，“我可没质疑你们的能力，我也知道你们都是受过训练的精英，但是人类的训练在非人的力量前是不值一提的，与其送命，不如保存有生力量——毕竟这也算是一种‘保护人世’嘛。我言尽于此，你们可以听，也可以不听。”

 

“更何况，有些时候你们留在原地反而会妨碍我。”1084微微一笑，“我动起手来还要顾及到你们的死活。”

 

Odawara带着一种焦躁的心情和队员们开始在山林里搜查，如果确如1084所说的强大异常，她应该请求组织增援，但问题就在于，除了她自己心情焦虑不安以外，并没有出现能够符合要求增援的异动。

 

经过几天的相处，她相信人形异常并不是信口开河，而自己也隐隐约约有不安感——在1084悄悄和她说了一句“我刚才说的逃跑也适用于你，长官。”时达到了顶点。

 

“那你呢？”在莫名的压抑气氛中，她忍不住问。越往山林深处走，她的鸡皮疙瘩就越强烈，明明是平静的初秋山林，高大的树木却给她一种波云诡谲的感觉——仿佛每一片落叶下都隐藏着恶，仿佛每一颗树瘤都是扭曲的人脸，仿佛每一个岔路口都会存在陷阱。

 

“不用管我。”1084面色平静。“我没那么容易死。”

 

Odawara的额头上开始渗出汗，却不是因为巡逻出的热汗。她感到自己心跳加速，脑海里有个尖锐的声音在呼喊：“快离开！快跑！”

 

Odawara的档案里写着她擅长战斗，实际上她知道，能多次在激烈的战斗中幸存下来，战斗力固然重要，预感也很关键——一旦她觉得不妙的时候，往往接下来就……

 

她忍不住回头看了一眼队员们。毫不意外地看到队员里有五六人也是脸色苍白，而平日里他们都是几十公里拉练的好手，这点距离并不会让大家气喘吁吁。

 

这情况不对！是所谓的威压吗……Odawara想起了对面089时身体本能的紧绷感。

 

正当她打算开口喊停，稍作休整的时候，走在最前方的1084嘬着片草叶开始吹起了不知名的曲调。

 

这调子颇有些滑稽，像是首儿歌，1084吹起来还卡卡顿顿的，像是忘词了。但odawara听着却突然觉得心间吹来一股暖风，抚平了毛躁的情绪，神智清宁不少。再举目看去，初秋的苍穹依旧辽阔碧蓝，而非方才眼里的每一朵云都是一个扭曲的人脸。

 

Odawara突然反应过来，她快步走到1084身边，小声地问：“这里是不是添加了某种心灵暗示类的法术？”

 

“不错嘛，队长。对面怕是块硬骨头。”1084伸出手来，握了一把odawara的手，odawara只觉得两人接触的部分传来一股融融暖意。

 

又走了几步，1084突然停了下来指向不远处的一个小土包，“等等，我们好像发现了兔子呢！”

 

一个队员走上去，试探着翻动了一下土包上掩盖的落叶和树枝，一个狭小的，仅容人弯腰而过的洞口暴露出来。

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is bloody account in this chapter.

_****第八章 chapter 8** ** _

 

Odawara双手持枪，谨慎地打量着周围的环境。

 

黑暗，死寂，还有一股隐隐的腥臭味。在这静得能听见自己心跳的环境里，她头顶探灯可见的范围不足10米。

 

这并不正常，odawara绷紧了脊背。Hamster小队的装备都是为洞穴勘察量身打造的，比如探灯的有效射程基本保证在能见度30至40米，这也是给队员们防御未知危险的缓冲时间。

 

不要紧，最前方有1084开路，当她确认人形异常还在自己视线范围时，只觉得放心不少。反正天塌下来有对方顶着。

 

就在刚才，1084用暴力手段——直接踹了两脚把洞穴入口的植被和掩土层给踢掉后，一个如防空洞大小的地下入口豁然显现，在短暂的汇报后，odawara命令4名队员留在地上，自己和另外7人跟着1084一起下去勘察。

 

1084对此表示同意，并且主动要求走在最前方开路。

 

“我最后说一遍，有时候敌人的力量是单凭人力难以压制的，所以我允许你们遇到危险时逃跑。”1084拒绝了odawara递过来的探灯头盔，只抽了一把三棱刮刀攥在手里。

 

Odawara看了一眼手上的定位器，50英尺，60英尺，70英尺……这地底洞穴的道路虽然迂回却十分平整，显然是人工休整出的作品，而随着道路的曲折回转，他们所在位置和地面间的垂直距离就越深。

 

又过了一个大转弯后，所有人的眼前豁然开朗起来。道路骤然变宽，两边的石壁上也出现了凹槽，odawara凑近一看，看到了灯台和类似灯油的液体。

 

全员戒备！odawara做了个手势，以更加谨慎的态度继续前进。

 

空气中的血腥味骤然间重了起来，odawara的探照灯光打在墙上，石壁上的绘画突入眼帘，她吃了一惊，环顾四周，只见但凡是墙壁上，密密麻麻都是壁画。

 

1084也放缓了脚步，边走边抬头观看壁画。

 

“我是hamster小队的长官odawara，我带队深入E镇内东北角的洞穴并发现了意味不明的壁画，以下是记录画面。”odawara的职业操守让她按照组织的行动守则开始进行拍摄和补充说明，并把头戴式记录仪调整好了角度。

 

数据是实时传输的，以便组织能够最大程度获取信息，这是基于“如果没有任何一个机动队员能活到汇报的时候”的理念设计的。

 

墙上的壁画有新有旧，最新的还能隐约闻到一股血腥味，浓重的腥气混合水产的骚气，气味堪比屠宰场旁边开了个咸鱼店。

 

Odawara对于艺术欣赏不太擅长，但不知该说是可喜还是可怖，壁画的技法是力求写实的，宛如教堂的彩色玻璃般生动好认。

 

她看到画面描绘着一个戴宝冠，手持权杖，上身为人下身为触手的男人。这个男人从黑色的波涛中浮起，来到海边的礁石上；他赐予信徒金银或食物，治疗信徒的疾病——画面呈现这个男人将手放在流血信徒的头顶，而下一幕便是奄奄一息的信徒站了起来；画面还描绘了男人和长蛇、黄熊、巨龙、天使等搏斗的画面，并均以男人的胜利告终。

 

又过了一个拐角，画面的内容也为之一变，从歌颂男人的功绩似乎变成了记载信徒的崇拜，画面描绘一群人在一个女性的带领下跪拜男人，男人脸上露出喜悦的表情，而那个女性则和男人一样，上半身是人，下半身的裙子里却露出两只弯曲的触手！

 

……这男人是海神波塞冬吗？odawara暗暗腹诽。

 

但她立刻便笑不出来了，壁画的内容还在继续，已经进入到了对祭祀的描绘。只见画面上描绘着女头领和信徒们押着一群男女——都是年轻漂亮的，将其献给触手男。

 

原来如此！odawara恍然大悟，立刻联想到了50年前的惨案。如果说之前她对siren魅惑全镇男女导致酿成惨案这个推测还将信将疑，对文档里提到的“海洋神赐予永生”那一套嗤之以鼻，现在却信了八成了。

 

这多半是一个规模不小的邪教信仰，希望现在的新镇民里不要有被蛊惑的。Odawara想到老酒保讲的故事，又想到留守在洞口的4个同事，不由得心里暗暗害怕。

 

那3个高中女孩只怕也是凶多吉少……odawara急切地扭头去看下一块壁画，想知道触手男要这些年轻男女做什么。

 

但一贯直白的画面却没有仔细描写，而是只描绘了触手男端坐在宝座上，周围多了许多像是长着人脸或个别人体的章鱼或是海蜘蛛簇拥着他。

 

想到散落一地的少女衣物，和壁画里全裸的贡品们，Odawara内心顿生出了极其不好的联想。

 

她习惯性地看向走在前方的1084，却见到对方停在原地，眼前是条岔道，分隔成三个方向。1084朝背后比了个阻止的手势。她默契地命令队员们停下。

 

“这每条路都有浓重的人血味道，警戒。”耳机里传来1084低沉的声音。恰在此时，耳畔也隐约传来一声惨叫。是女性的声音！odawara瞬间攥紧了枪托。

 

1084指了指最右的岔道：“声音是从这边传来的。”

 

一行人刚踏上岔道，没走两步，odawara就瞥见一到虚影从前方斜冲出来！她下意识地伸手格挡，却感觉胸前一凉，带着腥味的液体溅在了她的衣服上。

 

“小心！”耳畔传来1084的暴喝声，odawara借着灯光，看清了地上掉落的是个灰色的触手，她来不及思考，本能地开枪射击那突现的袭击者们。

 

这是一群何等恐怖扭曲的生物！看着像是大号的章鱼，却有的生着人脸，有的长着人手人腿，身上沾着水草或是淋淋漓漓地滴着粘液，一股腥臭味，如同低成本B级片里捏造出的最下等的怪物。这些章鱼怪们无不挥舞着拳头，发出不成句子的嘶吼声朝小队奔过来。

 

但1084比这些怪物的速度更快！几个腾挪跳跃间，1084就将3只章鱼怪斩落刀下，翻滚的尸体滚到odawara脚畔，她见到尸身上无不是一刀致命——几乎被劈成了两半的章鱼怪，真是不死也难。

 

1084在石钟乳上借力跳跃，轻巧得仿佛如履平地，飒飒声过，将一只只飞扑过来的虚影击落。Odawara怕开枪伤到她，只得停下射击。“呼！”有什么东西擦着odawara脸庞飞过，狠狠地撞在石壁上，顿时如同甩饼，破裂成了一滩肉泥！

 

那是一只长着人脸的章鱼怪，被1084一脚踢死了。看着尸体上的裂纹，odawara忍不住去想那一脚的力度。在这电光火石之间，即便章鱼怪的速度迅猛，却没一个能接近小队成员，无不是被1084瞬间击杀。

 

1084手上的三棱刮刀滴下黏液。那是一把很普通的组织内部刀具，没有任何改装——既不会发射激光也不会瞬间自爆，odawara身为队长清楚得很。

 

能用冷兵器造成这样的伤害……何等令人惊诧的力量。Odawara看着叉腰站在前方的1084。

 

对方没有回头，耳机里传来一句平淡的，毫无剧烈运动后气喘的话：“拍完了吗？”

 

“你发现了什么？”odawara快步走上前去。

 

顺着1084的手指，即便odawara早有心理预警，还是吃了一惊。地上是两个少女的尸体，赫然是失踪者们，她们已经没了存活的迹象，双眼圆睁。少女的下体尤其惨烈，被撕裂开来，子宫流出体外，腹部也被撕开——肚子上有猛兽的抓痕，肝脏被啃了两口摔在一旁。少女的尸身倒在血和白色的，散发出精液气味的混合液体中。

 

“啪嗒。”被摔死在墙上的章鱼怪嘴部掉了下来，有个什么东西滴溜溜地滚到1084脚边。Odawara一眼瞥见后，一阵反胃和恶心涌上心头。

 

……那是一段圆润的、粉红色的女性宫颈。

 

不远处有急促的喘息声传来，几人快步上前，看到又一个少女倒在血泊中，她浑身赤裸，腹部被洞穿，肠子和血流了一地，显然是活不成了。

 

那少女见到人来，极力伸出手，嗫嚅着想要说什么，却是一口血喷了出来。她的两条腿有束缚的痕迹并以奇怪的姿态弯曲着，显然是被人打断了，私处流出血液和精液，身上布满抓痕。Odawara看到对方的瞳孔在放大，低下头想在随身物品里找强心针。

 

1084却按住了她因为愤怒和激动颤抖的手。Odawara震惊地看着1084凑近少女，沉默地蹲下身子，半抱起对方，然后迅疾并势如千钧地一拳锤中少女的后脑。

 

少女的喘气声瞬间停止了，嘴里缓缓地流出暗红色血块，瞳孔也在慢慢放大。

 

“你……”odawara吃惊到说不出话来，她一时间不知道是该指责1084的擅作主张，还是该赞同对方的行为——她刚才看过一眼定位仪，她们已经进洞两个小时了，离地面400英尺。即便要抢救少女，等到把人运出洞口，也早就凉了。

 

“我们还没有问幸存者些信息。”odawara口上说着机动队长官的例行公事，但却忍不住别过脸去，她实在不忍心看这个饱受凌虐的少女尸体。

 

“她也说不出话了，”1084轻柔地合上少女的眼睛，指着脖子上的一处勒痕给odawara看，那勒痕已经是黑紫色，“别叫她再零碎受十几分钟的折磨不好么？”

 

人形异常存在对人类的同理心，于执行任务时观测到此现象。Odawara脑海里突然冒出组织的行文格式。

 

她本次的任务内容还有一条：尽可能观察记录1084的喜好和各种感情表达，便于组织进行研究。

 

迅速地拍完照片后，一行人继续向前。

 

Odawara即便早有心理准备，看到如同地狱般景象还是忍不住一阵眩晕。石壁上生着许多近似海带的水草，像绳索一般牢牢地缚着些干尸或骨架，有的骷髅已经散架落在地上，只剩一截手骨还被绑着，通过骨盆，odawara看出这些骷髅里有男有女，但无一例外的是，所有的骨盆都有着显而易见的磨损，有的甚至是明显的裂纹！

 

Odawara扭头看了一眼队员们，所有人的面色都是苍白，神情无一不是震惊厌恶。她迅速发送了“请求增援进行进一步调查”的消息。

 

恰在此时，又有一阵呻吟声穿透石壁，传了出来。

 

是男人的声音！odawara条件反射地等待前方的1084的回应。而对方也恰如她所想那样，指了指面前的一条岔道。

 

“保持镇静，潜入。”odawara下令。

 

随着他们越往前走，呻吟声也越渐清晰，但在odawara听来，这似乎并不是痛苦的呼喊，而是……性事高潮时激动的喘息。

 

这声音听在耳朵里，不知为何让odawara莫名地有股松懈感，如同劳累了一天后把自己投进温暖的浴缸里的那一刻，浑身的骨骼和肌肉都松散开来的懒洋洋。

 

伴随着呻吟声传来的还有一股甜蜜的香气，像是蛋糕店里新出的美味，馥郁诱人。仿佛一个不着寸缕的妙龄女子正在朝人招手，使人闻之不觉精神一振，odawara下意识地吸了吸鼻子，只想再多吸几口这股甜香。

 

呻吟冲击着odawara的耳膜，仿佛亲密爱人在她耳边低语和亲吻，她的神思开始四散，忍不住揣想到底是何等旖旎场面。

 

真令人心荡神怡……odawara忍不住想起了自己交往过的对象们，眼前仿佛浮现出对方的笑脸和情意绵绵的眼神……那些肢体交缠的记忆也涌了出来，她觉得身体酸软，渐渐放慢了脚步。

 

正当她心思乱转，脸上发烫的时候，1084冰冷的声音从耳机里传来：“镇静，按狙击队形埋伏好！”

 

Odawara猛然回过神来，只见眼前一亮，前方出现了幽幽的绿光，她示意最末几个队员按兵不动，自己带着三员和1084悄悄的朝着光源摸了过去。

 

眼前豁然开朗，地下暗河汇成一个水池，层层人骨堆叠如山，她们借着壁障的掩映，一点一点地接近声源——

 

低头看去，一切终于映入眼帘。

 

水池的正中央，一个金发年轻男人正骑在一个黑发男人的腿上，忘我地律动着，黑发男人环抱着他，时不时温柔地亲吻他，两人靠在水池正中的暗礁上，下半身掩映在水里，但从动作和神情来看，没有哪个成年人会把他们目前的行为解读出第二种含义。

 

Odawara却好一阵失神，不知道是为黑发男人的俊朗，还是空气中暧昧的躁动和醉人的氛围。

 

这时，一条巨大的触手从水里升起，慢慢地托着金发男人的后背，仿佛椅背一样给他依靠的支点。黑发男人略微前倾身体，凑过去吻对方。而伴随着他的动作，他的下半身终于浮出水面——

 

不！那不是腿！odawara倒吸了一口凉气，金发男人双脚缠绕的地方，那本该是腿的黑发男子下半身，是章鱼一般的触手！

 

黑发男人笑了起来，红色的眼睛如同燃烧的烈焰，耀眼却伤人，他饱含柔情地唤道：“William……”

 

Odawara惊惧地扭头，本能地看着1084。对方弓起了背，像一只蓄势待发的豹子，嘴角下撇，神情不屑中似乎带着一丝……厌恶。

 

Odawara还没来得及下令，耳畔就传来一声咕咚声，一颗石头落入了水中！她立马侧脸，看到1名队员捂着嘴踉跄后退。

 

糟了！暴露了！黑发男人也在此时回过了头，盯着声源，扬声问道：“谁在哪里？”

 

比odawara反应更快的是1084本人，几乎是黑发男人话音一落，1084就一跃而出，直直地朝着水池正中扑了过去！

 

“fire！”odawara本能地做出了指挥，跟着跳了出去！

 


	9. Chapter 9

_****第九章 chapter 9** ** _

 

odawara极力格挡来自触手男的攻击，身边已经有2个队员倒下了——触手男扬手激起的水柱如同利刃般，瞬间穿透了队员的要害，一击毙命。

 

Odawara一个侧滚又将将避开水剑，却听得耳畔一阵破空的风声。糟了！她尽力地弯手一挡，却挡了个空，1084的暴喝声在头顶响起：“扑倒！”

 

“碰！”地一声，一条约50英尺长的，长着人腿的带鱼断成两截跌落在odawara身边。1084的双足在岩壁上一蹬，又跃向水池中朝触手男扑去，双方的速度极快，映在odawara眼中只有道道虚影，她压根看不清1084是如何与对方过招的。

 

但她也来不及看了，暗河里突然跳出数十只张牙舞爪的章鱼怪，朝队员们袭来。Odawara拼尽全力对话筒大喊：“请求支援！”

 

Odawara眼角的余光看到金发男人呆坐在岸边看着一切发怔，觉得找到了突破口。

 

她跳起来恶狠狠地朝扑过来的触手们扣下扳机，边跑边滑地接近了金发男，随即尽力一跃，一把扑倒了金发男就往旁边拖！背后传来利器破空的尖锐风声，她顾不得许多了，只是用力攥着金发男的手臂，指甲深深地掐进了对方的肉里，而金发男不知道是不是吓傻了，竟不抵抗还顺从着她带的方向踉踉跄跄往白骨堆后跑。

 

“站住！”触手男的呵斥声从背后传来，odawara感觉颈部一热，有温暖的液体滑下来。她下意识伸手按着颈动脉，却没觉得有痛感，猛然回头，发现是1084挡在自己背后，脚下淌了一滩鲜红的血液。

 

不能停！odawara紧咬嘴唇，用力推搡着金发男，两个人连滚带爬却脚下一滑，双双滚落下了岔道！

 

“你们是什么人？想干什么？”背后传来黑发男的质问。他带着怒气的声音有种压抑的威慑力，在洞穴中撞出回音更显得恐怖，Odawara听到时几乎双腿一软，但她还是坚持着把枪架在了金发男的脑袋上。

 

“你就是这的领主是吗？”1084开了口，语调冰凉，“打扰你的性生活真是不好意思了，希望你没有被吓得阳痿，不过我说你吃的人是不是多了点？”

 

他们站在累累白骨上对峙着，脚下是奔流的暗河与四分五裂的尸体，周围燃着数盏幽绿的灯，火苗飘忽不定，像恐怖片中暗夜怨灵的眼睛。

 

“你还没回答我呢，夫人。”触手男冷哼一声，挥舞着巨大的触手飞向odawara。

 

他的触手在半空中被1084劈成了两段，随之而来的还有嘲讽的声音：“你再动一下，我可就不保证你的小可爱没事了。”

 

触手男跌落回池子里，从伤口里涌出的血染红了暗河，他面目狰狞地盯着1084。

 

“从您的角度来看，我们当然是来砸场子的——您和您的信徒们吃了这么多人，自然有人要管管了。”1084一个后跃，跳到了odawara身边，把刀架在了金发男的脖子上，两人一左一右辖制着金发男。

 

“所以你们是来为民除害的吗？”触手男冷笑一声，有血顺着他的脸颊滑下来，“人类这么说没问题，但是夫人您——可不是人吧？”

 

“我当然不是，但你的小可爱是吧？”1084威胁性地把刀更用力地勒在金发男的脖颈上，压出一道血痕。

 

“你们想要什么？”触手男面色阴沉，这更让odawara确定自己抓到了一把好牌。

 

“我前面说过了，您吃人太多了，”1084面沉如水却说着在odawara听来绝对会激怒对方的话，“您要是从此安安静静待在您的海底王国的话，还能做个无忧无虑的领主……”

 

“要是我就不呢？”触手男果如odawara所想，暴怒地鼓起水剑直冲过来！

 

下一秒，她就直直地飞了出去，和金发男一起重重地摔在暗河里！骤然落水让她眼前一黑，但她还是凭着本能对勾着脚的黏糊物体开了一枪。似乎是击中了什么，她听到一声撕破耳膜的剧烈尖叫，和1084的大吼：“跑！”此时暗河里波涛大作，汹涌的水流一下子把她冲了出去！

 

Odawara在暗河里被水流跌跌撞撞地冲着往前翻滚，她想尽力去抓住身侧的金发男，但数次都被湍急的水流冲开，她只能看见他的金发在水里起起伏伏，像散开的蒲公英。耳机竟然还在工作，里面传来留守队员的声音，对方焦急地喊：“呼叫1号！1号！”odawara下意识想要报出定位，却灌了一口水，呛得她咳嗽连连，却在此时，眼前突然出现了一道光——暗河的流势骤然变得更急更陡，是个瀑布！

 

Odawara如坐飞艇一般飞了出去，不到一秒的坠落感后，她重重跌落在水潭里。突然出现的光线和晚霞的光辉让她眼前眩晕，直到听到不远处传来金发男的痛呼才回过神来。她连忙半跑半滚地冲了过去，给正跪爬在地上的金发男上了拘束环并戴上了眼罩，再颤抖着双手发出了信号弹。

 

做完这一切后，odawara瘫倒在水潭边，重重地喘着粗气，她想起1084，哆嗦着手去按耳机，但频道里只传来一片沙沙声。

 

远处传来脚步声，是留守在外的队员跑了过来，odawara在队员的搀扶下站起，听见有人在自己耳边说：“分部说了，支援大约2个小时后到。”

 

“1084还在里面。”odawara说出这一句话后，感觉自己肋骨一痛，脚下一软。

 

该死的，她的肋骨怕是断了，不知道得打多久的石膏。她看着被队员钳制着的，浑身赤裸瑟瑟发抖的金发男说：“他是本次事件的嫌疑对象，给他搞件衣服，总不能这样把人带回去。”

 

支援的速度比预计的要快不少，大约一个小时后就到了。在支援抵达时，尽管odawara心里不大乐意，还是捂着带了夹板的腰引着配备重型武器的支援机动队往洞口走去。

 

组织又想着用火力压制……看着队伍里的重型机械，odawara却无法放下心来，刚才她亲眼见识了可以称之为恶魔的力量，她实在不觉得人类扣动扳机的反应速度能比触手的速度更快。

 

把人带到洞口，简单指示了接下来的几个岔路口后，odawara正要退出去，却看到眼前的拐角处浮出了一个影子。

 

那是一个女性的影子，低垂在脑后的辫子散了一半，披在肩上。支援的队员们无声而默契地把枪口对准了影子，队长喊道：“谁在哪里！”

 

Odawara无可抑制地激动起来——要是人形异常就这么完蛋了，那她回去接受的汇报问话就会严上10倍。她忍不住叫了一声：“1084？”

 

“是我。”伴随着中气不足的声音，1084慢吞吞地挪了出来，她的状态实在不能说好——血糊了半脸，一只手耷拉着往下不停的滴血，等她走过来，odawara才看清，她的手骨断了，骨茬穿过衣服冒了出来。

 

Odawara忍不住想伸手扶她，却牵动了自己的伤口，她倒吸一口凉气。1084却对她笑了笑：“我死不了，你先顾你吧。”然后转头看向支援队长：“异常跑了，我打伤了他的左眼，现在洞穴里面除了死尸应该没什么威胁了，就算有几个那老章鱼的徒子徒孙，我相信以你们的火力和速度也能压制。”

 

1084说完，喉头吞咽了一下，看向odawara：“队长，我想你应该带了吃的吧，我很饿了。”

 

“你还是先治一下再想着吃吧！”odawara忍不住扶额。但1084却不再是一贯的玩笑态度：“吃饭也是治疗的一种方法。”

 

随后odawara亲眼证实了人形异常所言非虚，在确认了她们捕获的金发男好好地被押着后，1084坐在返程的直升机机舱里，以几乎是1分钟1盒的速度消耗着罐头。她一边吃还一边对odawara招手：“给我打点营养剂。”伴随着她的吞咽，已经撕掉袖子的，完全暴露在空气中的手臂竟然以肉眼可见的速度在愈合！

 

Odawara瞪大了眼睛，手里的葡萄糖针剂不自觉地抖了一下，引出1084一声不悦的闷哼。她忙要为创口捂上消毒棉，可不过一低头取物再抬头的间隙，那个针眼已经不见了。其他正因为同伴去世而悲伤沉默的队员也震惊地看向这个人形异常。

 

“这是……魔法吗？”1名队员小声问道。进洞的7名队员里，死了6个人，还有一个重伤昏迷的被救援队发现，放上担架一同乘坐直升机赶回总部接受治疗。

 

“你可以这么理解。”1084慢慢取过一张湿巾，擦干净了手臂上的血痂，她的手臂已经光洁如初，丝毫看不出10分钟前还是鲜血淋漓皮开肉绽的样子。

 

“你们问过他话了吗？”1084指指被扣在座位上，带着眼罩的金发男。

 

“问了，但这家伙似乎得了失语症，见到人过来就只会大喊大叫‘不！’，好在没什么攻击力。”odawara拍拍衣服上的灰尘说道，实质上这个金发男人还是有那么一点攻击性的，踹人挥拳颇有点章法和力道，但是在几个男队员联合的压制下也不值得一提。

 

“是吗？”1084仔细打量起这个男人来，把他的眼罩掀开后递了瓶水到他嘴边。但那男人却不领情，而是一脸惊恐地拼命扭头：“不，不！”

 

“唰。”1084一把拉下了对方的眼罩，看着odawara：“你说得没错，看来是吓坏了。别惊着他，等他回过神来我再问问他。”

 

审问嫌疑对象的事我可没有权力决定，组织只把我们这种人当打手用。odawara心里想着却不说出来，她选择转移话题：“能讲讲你和那只大章鱼是怎么过招的吗？”

 

1084张嘴还没出声，机舱里突然传来一声尖叫。大家慌忙回头，发现被拘束着的金发男开始极力扭动身子，惨叫着：“啊！不！”

 

“嘿！你安分点！”一个队员面带怒色地吼了一句。但金发男却充耳不闻，继续惨叫想要挣脱束缚，尤其是后背以一种不正常的姿态抖动着。

 

“等等，他好像有点毛病，把他转过来！”1084盯着金发男发出了指令。队员们看了odawara一眼，她点点头。

 

1个队员往金发男的嘴里塞了一团布——大家都看出些不对了，怕这家伙是癫痫发作咬断舌头。1084凑了过去，一把掀起了套在金发男身上的病号服，在聚光灯下，众人清楚地看到，金发男的尾椎部位有什么东西在蠕动，好像要钻出来！1个队员忍不住叫了一声：“他身体里有东西！”

 

而被堵住嘴的金发男涨得双脸通红，一个劲地挣扎着，双腿打着摆子双拳紧握，显然是承受着极大痛苦，odawara见到1084伸出了一根手指，戳了戳金发男的尾椎，换来了金发男的悲鸣——即便是堵着嘴，那一声惨叫也足够的尖锐和沙哑，可想而知对方承受着多大的痛苦。

 

“你俩按着他的腿，给我把刀。”1084向odawara伸出了手。

 

金发男的原本也没穿着裤子——事发突然，队员们只找到了一件病号服，实在没找着裤子。

 

在灯光的汇聚下，odawara看到这个男人的臀部红肿着，大腿根部还有些暧昧的液体残迹，最令人瞩目的是后穴，泥泞不堪带着血痂，还一张一扩仿佛有什么东西要钻出来！

 

1084接过麻药，上手给对方臀部就是一针，金发男呜咽了几声后，挣扎的动作小了下来。

 

1084却在此时一肘压在金发男子的脊柱上，另一只手持刀沿着后穴往上约2-3英寸，划开了一道口子，鲜血一下子涌了出来。Odawara预备好会闻到排泄物的臭气，但密闭机舱里除了血腥味以外什么都没有。混合着血流出来的还有半透明的类似精液状的液体，其中有些绿豆大小的颗粒，里面有着肉眼可见的胚胎！两个负责按腿的男队员表情尴尬，但又不敢放手只好别过脸去。

 

Odawara凑近给了这些胚胎特写，她看到胚胎里好似蛙卵一样有着一个个黑点，那黑点仔细瞧着好似一个个微型的章鱼，这玩意弥漫着一股膻腥的气味。1084却没有给金发男人缝合伤口，而是伸出两指就往创口里探！

 

“嘶——”机舱里的男队员都倒吸一口凉气，面部扭曲。

 

“咚！”地一声，金发男的脑袋撞在地板上，他痛晕了过去。

 

“瞧瞧我发现了什么？你们看看就清楚这老章鱼干的什么勾当了。”伴随着1084的声音，众人看到她手指上竟然钳着一只不断扭动的，全须全尾的小章鱼。

 

那小章鱼不过婴儿拳头大小，头部竟然生着一张人脸，被聚光灯一照，眯上眼睛开口发出愤怒的嘶嘶声。

 

“快，拿水箱过来！”odawara喊道。


	10. Chapter 10

_**第十章 chapter 10** _

 

当直升机终于降落在13号分部的停机坪时，已经是凌晨4点了。

 

重伤员立刻被转移到了分部的医院里，odawara看着队员们把疼得一瘸一拐的金发男扶着交给检疫部门——1084在开刀之后，给金发男缝合了一下，还促狭地在尾端打了个蝴蝶结。

 

T.G博士和S主管也在，T.G博士点点头，就要让助手带走金发男，1084却突然叫了声停并快步走了上去。

 

T.G博士略退一步，但并没有阻拦1084。只见1084踱步到金发男子的身边，掀开了他的眼罩指着北极星说：“欢迎回到人类世界，William。”

 

Odawara看到被称之为William的金发男人浑身一颤，脸上的呆滞渐渐被一种震撼和惊讶所取代，无神的眼睛来回扫射周围的人群和建筑，最后慢慢停在1084的脸上。

 

这个男人至少比1084高了7-8英寸，他看1084时是需要低头的，但两人对视的场面，却无端让odawara觉得是狮子和驯兽师。

 

奇怪，她又想做什么？odawara百思不得其解，看向T.G，只见对方同样也是一脸疑惑。但1084却没有再进一步，而是把眼罩攥在手里，对T.G说：“好了，我看他现在冷静一点了，可以不用戴这玩意了。不过估计还要不少时间清醒过来，他的身世就要交给你们去查了。补充一句，我听见那个老章鱼管他叫‘William’。此外，对那个老章鱼的来历，我倒是有点想法了。”

 

“那稍后我们会请你来办公室一趟，在你睡够之后怎么样？”S主管神色稍霁。

 

“我想我睡觉的这段时间里，应该也够你们的人搜查完整个洞穴了。”1084一笑，“今天的食堂菜谱里应该有脑花吧？我现在急需补充体力。”“想吃脑子的话，你可能得自己动手去选一个实验对象了，”S主管说着冷笑话面不改色，“不过鹅肝倒是有的，你可以配上猪肘子吃。”

 

组织其实和政府间有不少关联，各地监狱里一些不允许假释的重刑犯偶尔会接到“招募实验志愿者”的邀请，报名的囚犯会听到“高危险药物实验，完成后可视作服刑期间表现良好，予以减刑”诸如此类的鬼话。但实际上这些罪行深重的重刑犯们就没有一个能活到许诺的实验结束——倒不是组织多么的“除恶务尽”，而是实验的危险性导致就没有哪个人体试验品能活下来——odawara在刚入职的时候，听老前辈们讲故事，据说当年技术不发达时，组织的做法更加简单粗暴，面对凶险度极高的异常，比如某某凶宅时，往往会直接丢一个人体实验者进去当活体排雷。

 

现在看来，搞不好有些实验对象即便活到了最后，也被组织供养给人形异常了吧！odawara想起机舱里的所见，思绪不由得飘到了员工间八卦过的故事——有时组织为了获得强大的人形异常的合作，并不完全像宣言里说的那样“涤荡邪恶，为保卫人世的安宁而战”，他们会“稍微改变一下道德准则，但总归我们的原则还是为了保障人世……”

 

就比如她亲历过的，他们对089的纵容和最后的覆水难收。

 

odawara看着悠闲地往住宿区走去的1084的背影，心里无端想起了洞窟中扑在少女尸身上啃食的章鱼怪。

 

1084舒舒服服睡了一觉，醒来后已经是第3天早餐时间了。她慢悠悠地踱步进了13号分部的食堂，和路上遇到的几个相熟的员工打招呼——她是少有的几个自由度高的人形异常，其自主活动范围可以扩大到食堂，图书馆，实验室或者员工活动中心，而不是一直关在房间里。不过无论是谁，所有的人形异常都只能老实待在基地内，没有出入分部大门，接触外部社会的自由。

 

当初S主管向她公布这个条例时，曾很担心对方会暴怒，但1084只是微笑着点头：“好吧，既然这是你们希望的，那就这样吧。不过我希望在我需要补充体力的时候，你们有足够的储备。”

 

“你要用什么来补偿体力？”彼时的S主管问道。

 

“活人，或者敌人。”1084笑着说，“不过这个难度对你们来说是不是太大了？如果是的话，那让我们来研究一个折中方案吧。”

 

所谓的折中方案就是，1084以大量的进食来取代她宣称的吃人进补，由此产生的食品费和洗盘子的开销，当然是由组织承担。

 

1084终于在食堂的位置上坐下时，面前已经堆叠了如小山一样高的鹅肝、肘子、排骨，无不是高热量的食品。当她动手开始切牛排的时候，S主管步履匆匆地走了进来。

 

1084从盘子山里抬起头：“早啊，要来一点吗？”她嘴角边还有点带血的骨髓。“不用了，”S主管摆摆手，“我们查到了那个嫌疑对象的资料，是50年前在E镇执行特别任务时失踪，已被判定为死亡的军人——William·Octopoda .”

 

“看来我们确实抓到了那个老章鱼的小甜心啊，他对这人还挺上心的。”1084嘴角绽出一丝笑意。

 

“怎么说？”S主管虽然问着，但心里也早有了计较。他们一开始是通过核对E镇失踪人口的资料来试图确定该男子的身份，但E镇近10年来都没有一个叫William且符合长相的男人失踪，不得以他们只好往更前的年份找， odawara队长的报告则提到这个男人似乎会一点军队的格斗技术，可E镇上次和军队发生关系进入还是50年前的邪教案了，他们只好抱着试试看的心情去查找50年前进入E镇控场的军人失踪者名单——虽然50年前的军人到现今肯定是白发苍苍了，但作为组织的员工，哪还没见过几个有悖于常理的事情呢？

 

可是50年前的邪教案里，进驻E镇的军人虽然有阵亡的，但并无一人失踪。正当核实身份进入僵局时，军方的线人发现了一份尘封的资料，上面提及在军队进场前，军方曾经派过1只精锐便装进入E镇调查，正是因为这只小队的全军覆没和随后的邪教祭祀被BBC的剧组在拍摄海洋纪录片时无意中摄入镜头并且播出，在网上闹出不小风波，才促使高层下定决心派驻军队进场的。

 

那封资料的第1页，就是当时带领小队成员潜入E镇的特种部队队长，William·octopoda，在军方大部队进场后，只在海岸的礁石间找到部分先遣队员的残肢，身为队长的他和3名队员一起失踪了，5年后被依法判定为死亡。照片上的男人眼神锐利，金发碧眼，和从洞穴里被带出来的金发男子一模一样。

 

排除不可能，剩下最不可能、最荒谬的假定就是结果——William·octopado长生不老。S主管一边命令取William的组织进行化验，一边匆匆走进食堂找1084。

 

“如果我的观察没错的话，那个老章鱼应该是赋予了William近乎于长生的力量，我想按你们的风格应该也从他身上取样做实验了吧，”1084果然说出了和S主管的猜测相近的话，“不过我之前给他“接生”时也留心了一下，那个视频应该你们早看了——他还是会受伤流血的，也没有异于常人的愈合速度。换而言之，老章鱼赋予他的应该是减慢衰老的速度以获得的长生，而不是自愈一切创伤，拥有强大的自我修复而获得的那种长生。”

 

“此外，老章鱼应该没有给他别的什么，至少在体力上他还是个凡人。”1084啜了一口甜奶，“他现在恢复得怎么样了？”

 

“没前几天那么狂躁易受惊了，但问话还做不到。他说话总是颠三倒四的。”S主管皱了一下眉头，“你说他的长生是被赋予的，那意思是基本不可复制是吗？”

 

“如果能复制的话，那恶魔和神怎么保持自己的地位呢？”1084笑着掠了掠鬓边的发丝，“让我去看看他吧，试试看能不能让他安静一点，不然关键证人半傻不疯的，你们的工作也做不下去。”

 

“这只老章鱼，你们给他编号是什么来着？3989？太难记了，我还是继续叫他章鱼吧。”1084边走边说，“他让他的信徒抓来人类，做他传宗接代的工具，William·octopado就是其中之一——也许是他特别喜欢的一个，洞穴里这么多白骨可都没有被赋予永生呢。当时我剖开William的屁股，流出来的全是成形的胚胎。但William并没有女性的机能，他没有子宫也没有阴道，还是个彻头彻尾的男人。无论是死掉的少女还是William，作用其实只有一个，用来孵化胚胎，老章鱼自己提供受精卵。”

 

“意思是他存在双性的器官吗？”S主管问道。

 

1084露出不屑的表情：“就我观察而言，至少他的外部性征只有男性的，但是体内么……也许只能杀死他后掏一掏肚子了。但他为什么非要找人类而不是靠自己孵化出后代，个中原因我想我倒是能猜到——和他对战的时候，发现他的体温很低，冷血动物即便能提供精子和卵子，自己也孵不出来，啧。再说了，章鱼本来也是体外受精的嘛。”

 

“不知道3989能否只提供精子，然后和人类女性或者是其他什么的雌性结合吗？”S主管的学术精神让他忍不住问下去，却招来了1084的一记白眼：“听你这话，感觉你下一秒就要取他的精子然后找受试者做实验了。作为一个有两把刷子的恶魔，他不会连这点本事都做不到，但不管他是出于什么样的心态不选择和人类的血脉融合，而是这么多年来都执意把人类当成孵化工具，我都建议你别想着走这条路——别这样看着我，我知道你们没少干过这种事情。但不要说成功率，就说哪怕真的让你们做到了，生下个人魔或者是其他什么杂种——力量不一定是你们能掌控的。”

 

“我今天心情好，也就把话说明白了——好说话的恶魔可不是那么好遇到的，想着培育出听你们话的恶魔，帮你们打工卖命还是趁早死了这条心吧。”1084正色地看着S主管，对方在她的视线里感受到了威压，不自觉地别过脸去，但心里却有些不以为然：大惊小怪，和组织合作的人形异常虽说少但终究也有那么几个，你1084不也是其中之一吗？

 

因为1084的不假辞色，气氛一时间变得有些尴尬，两人无言地并排向前方的医院走去。1084心里想着遁走的对手，就不自觉地嫌恶起来——虽然她没有对S主管说出来，但那个老章鱼宁可自我复制也不愿意选择和人类血脉结合的原因，她多少能猜到一点——嫌弃凡人的血脉会在遗传中削弱自己的力量。

 

呸，也不看看他自己自产自销当爹当妈生出来的都是什么下三滥玩意。而且说是完全不融合人类的血脉，想来对他而言也难度不小，足可见他的体能多少也已经虚弱了，否则何以那只从William·octopoda掏出来的小章鱼体内携带了William的部分遗传因子？或许胚胎在孵化时多少也进行了部分血脉的置换和吸收，只不过人的血脉在恶魔的力量面前是绝对弱势，且又不是正常的精卵结合，所以到头来内核还是老章鱼的，人类基因只能说是附皮之毛。

 

但也不能说老章鱼这点矜持不对，毕竟融合人类的血脉，是切切实实的削弱行为，哪怕换成自认为面对人类友善的自己，也是绝不会乐意给组织提供一枚卵子去做实验的。在这点上恶魔和人类没什么区别，强者总希望自己的血脉能更广的传播下去，甚至于很多年前的她也是这样想的。

 

……但她的子嗣也够了，后代的诞生之于她意味着麻烦和令人不适的经历。1084忍不住揉揉眉心，想把那些突然逮着空子钻出来的不快回忆驱除开。

 

正当两人走到分部医院大楼下时，却突然有个人从远处匆匆跑来叫住了他们。

 

1084回头一看，是13号分部的副主管之一。对方气喘吁吁地说：“接到11号分部的紧急情报，派驻在哈德孙湾区域巡逻的两艘船在今天上午失去了联络，刚才通讯部门试着强行远程重置了其中一艘船上的监控，看到了这个——”

 

伴随着对方递过来的屏幕，两人看到飘着雪花点，时断时续的画面上，船舱里的员工被五花大绑东倒西歪了一地，脖子上或者脑后都抵着刀，而拿刀的是一个个人身鱼头的怪物。一个长发垂地，缠着海藻头冠的女子缓慢地挪动过来，一个个抬起下巴检视俘虏，她湿漉漉的长裙下伸出的不是腿，而是章鱼般的触手。

 

画面定格在女子的手臂上，她白皙的皮肤上有数枚星星点点的瘢痕，与其说是胎记，更像是章鱼的花纹。

 

“这可是相当于挑衅了。”1084冷笑一声，看向S主管。“这次你们打算派哪个分队去？看来我又要少睡几天觉了，是吗？”

 


	11. Chapter 11

_****第十一章 chapter 11** ** _

****

深幽晦暗的海底里，在礁石间只有奇形怪状的鮟鱇鱼游过。它们背上吸附着骷髅，缓慢地游到William面前，骷髅开口如电话般吐出一段语音，赫然是camorot的声音：“我要出门几天，你就在家里自便吧。好好享受。”鮟鱇鱼“唰”地一声摆着尾鳍离开了，留下提着夜明珠随侍在一旁的小章鱼和William。

 

人类的双足在海底寸步难行，William却执意不肯坐在章鱼怪的背上，坚持自己摇摇摆摆地在水下宫殿里游荡。他无意间闯入了一处空地，珊瑚丛和海藻摇曳生姿，被修建成树篱的模样拱卫着中心的圆形地，地面铺着晶莹洁白的珍珠，泛出柔和的光。空地正中跪坐着一个女子，她的长发如同水藻般披散垂坠在地，皮肤白得宛如死人，有着星星点点瘢痕的手臂正温柔地搂抱着一个人类男子。

 

那个男人已经没了气息，口唇微张面部青紫，显然是溺死的。女人温柔地合上男人的双眼，扭头看向William藏身的拐角：“请出来吧。”

 

William踱了出去，站定注目着这个女人的正脸，怒火一点点地升腾起来。他不会忘记深渊里的恶魔，更不会忘记亲手把他推入深渊的人。

 

这赫然就是他当年带队员进洞勘探时，带领镇民祭祀邪神，杀死队员并把他抓住献祭给camorot的女人！

 

William攥紧了拳头，虽然他秉承着“不打女人”的理念，但是对于敌人那可是另当别论。女人也看出了他的敌意，但却并不退缩，而是笑着朝他问好：“看来camorot神很宠爱你，他给了你永生。”

 

宠爱？囚禁于暗无天日的深海中，沦为生育和泄欲的工具也能称之为宠爱吗？William冷笑了。女祭司却无视William显而易见的敌意，继续说道：“神在这最近几千年可都没有赐予凡人永生，你是头一个。”

 

“这可是你信仰的，仁慈万能的上帝没有做到的，但是camorot神赐予你了，现在你应该明白了，世间的真神只有camorot，最后也是最强的神祗宠爱于你，你为什么要抗拒呢？”女祭司脸上浮现出哀伤的表情，看在William眼里却觉得是最大的讽刺，她低下头温柔地用手描绘怀中死人的五官，“和我们一起生活在海底，受camorot神的威严和仁惠庇佑，超脱生死，跨越时间，享受千万年的安乐生活不好吗？为什么你们要拒绝呢？”

 

“可能因为我是个愚蠢的凡人，实在是不能把强奸理解为宠爱吧！”听着女祭司的话，William气极反笑。

 

“为神诞下后代可是荣耀，被神选中本身就说明神认可你的强壮健康，”女祭司义正言辞地说，“更何况神施加了治愈的法术于你不是吗？你可曾见过其他人有你这样的待遇？再说了——难道和神交合不是快乐愉悦的事情吗？”

 

女祭司的直白让William老脸一红。他欲开口辩解却被涌入脑中的画面噎得说不出话——那些他羞耻地雌伏于恶魔身下的记忆；那些他被欲望所掌控，主动把腿缠上触手，放浪呻吟；还有那些在失禁中攀上快感高峰的记忆。

 

他实在没有办法否认恶魔的技巧和自己的屡次高潮失神。但William还是红着脸强说道：“既然你如此赞美这种事，为何你自己却不主动奉献，为你尊贵的神生下后代？”

 

“因为我作为camorot神的女儿，职责是为神寻找最适合诞下子嗣的人类呀。”女祭司理所当然又带着点骄傲的神情说道，“我是神当前所有儿女里最优秀的，自然要承担更大的责任为神分忧。”

 

William语带嘲讽：“那我看你的工作做得可不怎么样，你替你的神找来的人类们，包括我——生出来都是奇形怪状智商低下的章鱼。”

 

“那我也没有办法，你们凡人的体格至多只能是做孵化器了，你算是比较优秀的，可惜又是个男人，要是个女人，没准神会愿意只放精子进你体内试试看，也许能生下更强壮聪明的后代。”女祭司耸耸肩，“神也不太乐意一直和人打交道，可谁让camorot神在万年前就驱逐或消灭了其他的神魔，他们不是彻底归于虚无就是远遁了呢，如今也只能找到人了。这大概就是强者的无奈吧。”

 

“那我真要谢谢自己不是个女人了，所以你是……”William被女祭司话中透露出的信息所吸引，试探着问。

 

“我是神和——啊，大人您来了，您的征讨想必十分顺利！”女祭司话说到一半却突然站了起来，朝William背后躬身。

 

William匆忙回头，看到camorot端坐在由章鱼拉动、人骨和珊瑚打造并饰以明珠的“马车”上疾驰而来。他手持的长戟顶端尤带血迹，显得不怒自威。

 

“起来吧，我的孩子和忠心的臣子，”camorot坐在由鮟鱇鱼拉动的马车上，向William伸出手，温柔的低语像淬了毒的利刃，闪着诱人却又致命的光，“来我这里，William。”

 

待他搂定William的腰，而后者则像奥斯曼苏丹的后宫一样温顺地倚靠在触手身上后，camorot看向跪伏在车旁的女祭司：“孩子，我希望你准备的事项都准备好了吗？”

 

“一切都如您所愿，父亲大人，我和您的子民们都十分期待新的兄弟诞生。”女祭司仰起头，面上是不加掩饰的骄傲和喜悦。

 

“好的，我会给你奖励的。”camorot抛下这一句话后，就命令车夫扬鞭绝尘而去。William忍不住侧目回头，看到女祭司仍恭敬地维持着跪坐的姿态停在原地。

 

背后传来悉悉索索的踏浪声，提着灯的小章鱼们此时才急急地赶了过来，跟在马车后面狂奔，样子滑稽极了。

 

William很快就知道了女祭司为camorot准备的是何等的惊喜。当他正处于性事后的乏力，在半梦半醒间被人抱上马车时，犹迷茫地靠在软枕上揉着眼睛，下一秒他就看到了一处屹立于海底平地上的建筑。

 

那是个圆锥型的祭坛，下方呈放射状跪了一圈不着片缕的人类男女，表情呆滞麻木口中都塞着触手——以此维持着他们的生理机能不至于溺死。人类男女之外，是一群翘首以待的，比起低等章鱼怪好那么一点的，奇形怪状的生物们——他们外形中的人类元素更多些，譬如至少有张完整的人脸，或是上半身是海马而下半身是人体，又或者生着双头人身，下半身则是鱼尾。

 

那些生物见到camorot的车驾驶过来，纷纷跪倒迎接，连带着坐在camorot身边的 William也受了这等大礼。

 

Camorot拉着William的手一步步走上祭坛。祭坛上除了一铺大理石打造的长案外再无他物，William心中升腾起不详的预感，他挣扎着想要后退，但在那双红眼的注视下，他双腿如同断了般无力，只能被camorot拉着上前，在床边站定。

 

女祭司开始吟唱起歌谣，各个怪物也跟着手舞足蹈，明明是在水下，但歌声却直直地扎进William心底。Camorot对他招手：“来，取悦我。”

 

底下的怪物们也都各自按着一个人开始交合，人类大多面目呆滞，已经不会挣扎了，个别试图反抗的，也被怪物咔嚓一下扭断了手脚，昏死在地，而有的怪物甚至开始一边大嚼人体一边抽插。

 

注视着这一幕的William恶心得想吐，他跌跌撞撞后退几步，倒在了camorot怀里。Camorot从背后搂住他的腰，在William耳边低语：“你说，这次会有几个优秀的后代诞生呢？”

 

“一个也不会有！”William斩钉截铁，用近乎咒骂的语气吼了出来。Camorot的黑发落在William的后背上：“我们可以试试。”

 

William被camorot按在石板上，强大的力量使他动弹不得，乳头和阴茎蹭到冰凉的石块，传来一种热辣辣的痛感。Camorot从背后进入他，啃咬着他的颈椎，两人的行为暴露在所有人视线里，羞耻心让William想要转身逃开，但他大开的双腿间挤着恶魔的触手和那话儿，双手又被恶魔按在石柱上，毫无侧身之力。

 

前列腺传来的刺激让William不自觉地硬了起来，他口中吐出沉重的喘息和压抑的呻吟，台下的怪物为两人的行为极力叫好，欢欣鼓舞。Camorot贴着他的耳朵说：“看啊，我们的子民都在赞颂这一幕。”冰冷的肉刃在他的肠道内来回地冲撞，伴随着恶魔深深浅浅的吻与低语。

 

William低头，只看到自己苍白的大腿根部，挤进了那灰褐色的恶魔长鞭，残存的羞耻心和欲望在William心中天人交战，撞得他脑海里一片混沌，他被撞击得双腿瘫软，无力地跌坐下去——但他本来就坐在恶魔的触手上，这只导致了在他背后的恶魔进入得更深……

 

William的呻吟声大了起来，Camorot的笑声从背后传来，他示意William看向自己的性器，那得不到抚慰的可怜小鸟已经像旗杆一样高高地竖起来了，马眼里渗出透明的前列腺液，正顺着柱体往下滑落：“诶？我刚插进去就立得这么高了，看来你很喜欢嘛？”说着又是重重地一顶，“你说……要是插得再深一点——会不会直接射出来呢？”

 

William从回忆的碎片中惊醒。背后全被汗打湿了，他剧烈地喘着气，惊魂未定地看着四周。

 

身下是柔软得可以陷下去的床垫，身上着轻柔的薄被，床头柜上摆着闹钟和一瓶水，昏黄但是温暖的灯光在角落安定地绽放着。

 

这是一个人类世界的房间，没有白骨，没有流血、精液和前列腺液，干燥温暖，没有湿冷的触手。

 

纷杂的记忆涌入脑海，流血的生育；枪声；突然出现的战士；一个站在白骨堆上和camorot对峙的女人；那张黑发黑眼的面容在星夜下对他说“欢迎回到人类世界”……

 

他掩面痛哭。

 

门外传来匆忙的脚步声，伴随着吱呀一声，穿着白大褂的医生推门而入。

 

1084轻巧地一跃而起，执鞭在半空中劈出尖锐的风声。她手持的长铁链狠狠地甩在远遁的人脸鱼身怪物身上，对方惨叫一声瘫倒在地。1084手中的铁链不断挥舞，想往海里逃窜的6个怪物一个不落全倒在甲板上。1084走向其中一个正在大声嚎叫的人脸鱼尾怪，忙着上拘束措施的队员们自觉地让开一条道。

 

1084毫不客气地一脚踩在鱼尾怪的腹部，对方咳出一口淡蓝色的血液，想要挣扎却动弹不得，双手无力地抓挠着身下的甲板。

 

1084慢慢地把脚移开，却又是一脚踩在了怪物的头上，怪物连声喊疼。1084微笑着不紧不慢地说：“不错嘛，是个会说话的，那你的小命就要取决于你的表现了——告诉我，你们把船上的人拐到哪里去了？”

 

1084说的是英语，而怪物则惨叫着断断续续地回以几句非人的语言，1084听了后看了一眼远处的礁石，把脚放开：“如被我发现你说谎，那我就把你切成生鱼片。”

 

但当快艇抵达怪物所说的礁石岸边时，所有的队员心里都是一沉，沿途散落着许多同僚的衣服，上面带着撕扯的痕迹，一路蜿蜒到洞穴里，仿佛是有人押着被俘的船员前行并在路上就把他们扒个精光。

 

1084一马当先冲在最前面，快跑跟随在后的队员们只能听到洞穴里传来惨叫声。当他们赶到时，只见到天然的溶洞内，倒了七八个赤裸的男女，都是组织派遣的搜查队员。而1084正不紧不慢地一刀一刀划着1个鱼头人身的怪物。

 

见到队员们进来，1084黑着脸指了指洞穴正中的深潭：“在我们来之前有几个员工已经被他们丢下去了，我进来时他们正要把剩下的人也扔下去，我忙着把人捞上来的时候，那个领头的女人，就是视频里那个触手女跑了。”

 

怪物见到人类走进来，带着一种天真的疑惑看向1084，口中说出了英语：“天啊，你为何要与人类在一块，我还以为你是来挑战camorot神的……你明明不是人！”

 

“少他妈放屁。”1084一铁链抽在了怪物的脸上，对方嘴角歪斜却用更兴奋的眼光看着1084：“你可真强，我们好多年没有遇到人类之外的存在了！要是camorot神见了你一定会很高兴的！你又是个女人！”

 

“是个女人怎么了，你别告诉我你们的camorot神最喜欢女人上门砸场子？”1084用讥讽的语气说道。

 

“不啊！camorot神一直在寻觅优秀的伴侣想要传播子嗣，您作为同样的强者一定也能理解camorot神的苦恼吧，只有强大的配偶才能生下优秀的后代，如果您见了c——”鱼头怪的下半句话卡在了喉咙里，他的下颌被1084一脚踢断了。

 

在场的所有人都被这段话里透露出的信息惊呆了，有几个队员人忍不住用眼神扫射1084。1084面色铁青，她极力控制着想要杀死这只无礼的低等杂鱼的冲动。

 

克制住，如果在这里杀死这只杂鱼，虽然不会有什么严重后果，但一定会被组织里的人类判定为“受到严重影响”然后再接下来很长一段时间里想尽办法、喋喋不休地去试探她为什么突然如此冲动。

 

该死的，1084在心底咆哮着。她眼前不自觉地浮现出一个人的身影。那是她的第2还是第3个后代的生父来着？1084神经质地扫视周遭，潮湿幽暗的洞穴让她皱起眉头——连环境也是令人厌恶的巧合。

 

多年前的冲动和鲁莽带来的后遗症直到今天也在困扰着她，1084走到水潭边，直视深不见底的泉眼，只觉得腹部在隐隐作痛。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方狗血叙事预警，希望各位喜欢。（作为一个打算集狗血桥段之大成的作者，我写的时候还挺开心的）  
> 欢迎各位留言交流  
> The conventional plot is going to be staged.  
> But--I really enjoy it when I write.  
> I am an author who likes the story of cliches.I hope this story could pleasure you.  
> If you have any ideas, please post your comment.  
> 

_****第十二章 chapter 12** ** _

****

1084带着她能找到最后一点遗体残肢浮上水面时，已经是次日的清晨了。水下探索让她委顿不堪。她在水底来回打转，却在一堆海藻间迷了路，明知道是迷惑类型的魔法，但如今的她却无力破解，只能看着形状诡异的珊瑚干跺脚，实在无法最后只好搜集了些散落在礁石间的，明显能看出是人类残肢的零碎上岸。

 

1084上来后蹲坐在潭边重重地喘气，刚才组织也有提议让潜水员跟着她一起下潜，她以“水下安危未知，慎重为好”拒绝了。

 

这固然是一方面，另一方面是她实在想一个人冷静一下。

 

就当一切烟消云散，不要再想了，你活了这么多年什么事没经历过？她心里默念着，但消耗过度使小腹产生的阵阵钝痛却让她忍不住攥紧了拳头。

 

“紧急求救！紧急求救！”1084的耳机里突然传来一个撕心裂肺的声音，“13号分部遭受攻击！异常攻击！”话筒里的背景音十分嘈杂，但隐隐可以听见连续不断的枪声，还有不明的阵阵唰唰声。“警告！警告！所有人员不要返回分部！”

 

分队队长也按着话机愣住了，1084看起表情心知对方也是收到了这条消息。按理说求救信号不应该传输到他们这种正在外出任务的人的耳机里，而警告信号也应该是分开两条发的，但耳机里的语调上气不接下气，显然是已经慌乱到了极点顾不得组织的规范了。

 

1084瞥了一眼正在和距离13号分部最近的11号分部联系的机动队队长，等对方结束通话后，她马上说道：“有1架直升机是空着的对吧？借我用下。”“但是现在可不允许任何人返回13号分部。”队长马上反应过来。

 

“我不是人啊，”1084拧了一把湿漉漉的头发，“放心，我不会让飞行员直接降落13号，在距离13号10英里的地方可以吧？那里刚好有一栋你们的大厦。”

 

“你自己跟11号的主任说吧。”无奈的队长把话机递给了1084。

 

10分钟后，1084就坐上了启动的直升飞机。“谢谢你，”1084对飞行员微笑，“现在我要好好睡2个小时，待会才有精力收拾那上门砸场子的玩意。”

 

她闭上了眼睛，但却睡不着。耳畔回响着那句“只有强大的配偶才能生下优秀的后代”，多么令人熟悉的论调啊，在黑暗的世界里，力量是唯一的法则。

 

其实恶魔在很多方面和人类是相近的，虽然拥有近乎于永生的寿命和强健的体魄，但并不意味着绝不会死亡。因此对于血脉的传播与延续，恶魔和人类一样看重，尤其是在强者中。

 

不，应该来说是比人类更看重，虽然个体的力量也可以后天习得或是掠夺，但血脉的延续无疑是最方便的一种——有些时候甚至直接决定了上限。因此越是上层，对一起创造后代的对象的选择也就越慎重——性事可以随便，但后代实在马虎不得，毕竟大家都想永葆自己这一支的地位，能力，或者是其他的什么。

 

说实话，她一开始还没往这方面想——她觉得自己还算壮年，眼下有更重要的事情要做，统治领地内的臣民已经够让她殚精竭虑了。起先人心未定，同侪们都各忙政务，在疆域内渐臻大治后，同僚们纷纷开始在寻觅配偶的游戏中消遣起来，而她醉心于武学，未有丝毫表现。

 

直到陆陆续续有几位同僚或是问起她“什么时候打算为王国培养新的英杰”；“某地领主颇英武，有意于你，是否要为你俩牵线搭桥”；又或是向她抱怨几位配偶肚子里的后代等了几百年，不知道何时才落地时，她才开始觉得自己似乎有必要离开领地走一走了。

 

在离开领地时，她惯例去了一趟王都朝贺。彼时王和王后的长子刚刚降生，全境大庆。她捧着剑走上宴会厅，在怀抱襁褓的夫妻面前跪下，奉上她命下属寻来的宝剑：“尊敬的陛下，请允许我向您的继承人，王国新生的烈焰——献上我的忠诚。”

 

王微笑着颔首：“我一向都相信你的忠诚。你把黑水南治理得很好。”王后也微笑着说：“希望卿也能早日获得优秀的后代，传承你的血脉和荣光。”

 

她微微抬眼，平视王和王后，两人一身纯黑的礼服，威严庄重，相济相佐。距离王最近众星拱月般簇拥着王的，是她同级八个同僚和家眷们，再远处就是其他臣子与贵族。

 

他们确实很般配。般配得让人几乎忘却了这场婚姻背后的政治意义。当时的她心里冒出来一个念头，竟觉得黑暗世界的最高统治者莫名的有些像人类——在长久婚姻十分罕见的世界里，最高统治者却只有一位配偶，并在婚礼上许下永久的诺言。

 

当可能性已经错过之后，有些事情就该翻篇了，不管是为了避嫌还是更好的统治，她脑海中掠过陛下和王后的明示暗示——作为空降的统治阶层，她应该更多的和原住民们“接触”。那一刻她意识到，她需要尽快得到至少一个后代。

 

于是她微笑着仰头说道：“如果明日我有了配得上入王都为陛下效力的后代，希望您和王后能赐予他跟随王子的恩荣。”

 

“那是当然的，我相信卿的子嗣一定是像你一样杰出骁勇的。”王把手伸向她。

 

她站了起来，退到夫妻的身后，像其他同僚那样，欢呼鼓掌，做忠心且最坚韧的后盾——当初面对几个结婚对象的选择问题时，王曾经征询过他们这些近臣与最亲密的战友的意见，大家一致同意作为这片疆域原生族群出身的王后是最好的选择。

 

其实她并不排斥有个后代，她想。长期的伴侣她并不打算找，她的身份使她需要考虑太多。但找个优秀的男性生个后代却不难，想来也有大把人愿意做她的入幕之宾。

 

用这段休假的时间找个男人，和他短暂地住上一段日子，最好的结果是在她返回领地时怀孕。

……虽然说英雄不论出身，但孩子的生父最好身份别太低了，如果有自己的封地就更妙了——她可利用自己的地位和即将到来的后代，让这个生父许下诺言，譬如事关将来的继承问题——虽然任何人凭借个人的打拼也可以在王国平步青云，但作为生母她多少也要为孩子做点准备，父母双方的助力都是必不可少的。

 

更何况这不仅仅是为了孩子，如果孩子在她的领地之外站稳了脚跟，对她的权势也有裨益。凭借自己在这片土地上的地位，想来生父也会权衡利弊的——后代的生母是王最亲近的臣子和得力的副手之一，在黑水南的领地宽广辽阔，但凡有点脑子的男人应该都不会拒绝这个提议的，也不会把其他后代的优先级放在她所生的后代之前的——情种除外。但既然是自由选择，那为什么她还要去找心有所属的男人自讨苦吃呢？

 

更何况她也想放松一下，好好享受性了。她对这种事并不排斥，想到这里她就有点莫名的委屈——王和王后总觉得她不大乐意和原生族群接触，实际上这事她虽然做的不多但也绝不少。

 

曾经有雷蛇一族的首领来她的宫殿拜访时，欢迎晚宴上，首领向她低语表明了意愿。

 

“我仰慕殿下的美貌和英姿，请问是否有幸能与您共饮一杯夜酒呢？”首领用金黄色的竖瞳看着她。“哎呀，可是我的仓库好像入夜时就锁上了，您要喝酒只怕得等待白天了，”她浅笑着，“不过其他饮品却还是有的，如果您有兴趣赏光一杯的话。”

 

“荣幸之至。”

 

这种事情有一就有二，她渐渐也习惯了——就当是外交的一部分吧。虽然彼此都沉浸在愉悦里，但大家都清楚这只是露水情缘，甚至只是互相试探底线的一种方式。所以，她每次都选择避孕。

 

她微微转头，看着先前向她引荐过几个男人的同事，那家伙挺着肚子正在喝酒。想想他应该是所有人里最豁出去的一个——他花了快一千年来寻觅适合的配偶生育后代，结果找来找去发现适合该种族里最优质的血脉是个男人，“不忍心错过”就自己变成了女人。

 

话是这么说，但她总觉得真相是这家伙比起一杆入洞更喜欢蓬门今始为君开。不过，大家都是同侪，这种事情还是看破不说破为好。

 

“嘿，好久不见，你在黑森北还好么？我听说赤色之炎造成了不小的麻烦？”她走过去向同事致意。“还行，只是几个魃龙闹事，镇压起来不算太费力气，就是我现在不太方便，手下人又差点火候，所以折腾了一阵子。”对方看向她，说话间总是不自觉地托着腰。

 

“你可真是辛苦了，这个月份还需要进补吗？要的话我那边有点适合孕妇吃的象拔鱼，叫人给你送去。”她啜了一口酒。

 

“行，到时候一定要狠狠地麻烦你一下，”对方也不客气，“没办法，到底不是天生的女体，是要费点力气。说起来，你总说自己忙没时间顾这事，不如到时候化为男体去找几个女人就解决了？孩子不用你生，你拔了枪又可以上岗，多省心。”

 

“免了免了，我还是更喜欢女体的自己。”她哈哈大笑，“自己生的话我能保证孩子一定是我的，要是我做男人那我可就拿不准了……”其实她的顾虑不止这点，她更担心若自己为男，上门的女方可能会打着和自己一样的算盘，那届时见招拆招讨价还价可就有得折腾了。

 

挺着大肚子的同事听了这调侃也跟着大笑起来，她便紧接着问道：“对了，上次你说的那个谁……他还在王都吗？”

 

只可惜上次有意于她的对象已经不在王都了，她也只好怏怏地返回离开——不但没有备选项，她还接到了王的命令，希望她顺道带兵往黑山之东巡视一下，因为最近该地频报有流寇作乱。

 

虽然他们都是空降而来的统治者，但这么多年好歹对这片土地尽心以治不是吗？怎么这群乱党不思陛下的恩惠，反而一个劲地添麻烦？当她挥剑斩下又一个袭击者的头颅时，不免有些心烦意乱。

 

当时她为了轻便，没有请命太多的部队，只带了支不足千人的国君近卫——也是她的私心，不想折损自己的近臣们。

 

这是她一生中犯的最大的，不可挽回的，毁灭性的，令她每一次想起来都深深厌恶的错误。

 

当时她杀得兴起，把队伍远远地抛在后头，再回头时发现自己已经走进了一片陌生的地域，身边一个亲卫也无。但她揣想敌人强度并不高，交给士兵们收尾也毫无压力，不如自己休憩一番再出去清点。

 

当她把双手浸入溪流的凉水盥洗时，一柄锐利的剑悄无声息地抵住了她的背心！她惊觉地转头想要反制，对方却更快地敲落了她的手中刀。

 

不应该！她自恃在国境内虽不说无人能敌，也是少有敌手的武力，在这个突然出现的男人面前竟然毫无缚鸡之力。她瞪大了眼睛，想要运劲，腹中却只有酥麻的感觉，而试着动动手指，也是酸软无力。

 

她看向掌心的伤口，那是先前在敌阵中砍杀时为对方的杂鱼所伤的，此时泛着幽绿的光；她再看看笼罩在黑雾中的男人，和周围晦暗不明的山谷，意识到自己陷入了对方的领地。

 

麻痹的毒药和凭借地理优势设下结界魔法，虽然两个都不难破解，但这两者竟然结合在了一起……不对！最关键的还是眼前这个男人的实力，隐隐流泻出的力量和气场是如此的幽暗和强大，她在这气压面前竟然微微地出了汗……

 

该死的！情报完全错了！不是说只有流寇吗，这个如此强的家伙是哪里冒出来的？她憋得脸色通红，狐疑地打量这个男人——当年陛下称王前后，他们做了万全的调查，把各地大能的领主都摸了一遍底，或怀柔或征服或通过些见不得光的手段消解掉……但她从没在情报里见过对这个男人的任何提及！当时所有的情报里都说京畿是最安全的！

 

近畿的地方竟然有如此强蛮的势力，而他们这些年来如同梦中人一样无知无觉，陛下的安危……她背后的汗越出越多，但此时此刻笼罩在黑雾里的男人却收敛了周身的雾气，慢慢显出身形来。

 

那是个敞着衣襟的黑发男人，用一双墨一样深的眼睛看着他：“美丽的夫人，您这样贸贸然进我的领地可不太礼貌吧。”

 

“是我鲁莽了，请教尊姓大名？”她喘着气问。

 

“我的午睡被您打搅了，醒来一看好像您还在屠杀我的子民，您不打算解释点什么吗？”对方却并不答她的话，而是自顾自地说下去，视线在她身上逡巡，从脸到身材。

 

她熟悉这样的目光，她决定闭口不谈自己的身份。身为国君的亲信而被俘虏，这说出去不仅有损她的威严，只怕还会削弱她今后的统治。

 

如果她能逃出去的话……她心念一动，恰好看到远处有胜勇追击的兵士赶过来，但这些人甚至还没看到对视的两人，就在男子抬手的光刃中瞬间化为灰烬。

 

她面色灰败，知道自己遇上了强敌，只得暂时服软：“冒犯殿下实非我意，请问我能如何补偿您呢？”

 

“您聪慧又强大，真的很不错，”对方用一种“你真识趣”的眼光打量着她，“您生下的后代一定也很强壮。”

 

“用一个孩子作为交换怎么样？我想以我的能力，也不算辱没了您。”对方把她从地上扶起来，牢牢地握住她的手腕，“我可以保证，我技术很好。”

 

“那么，您能许诺给这个孩子怎么样的地位和将来呢？”面对一根手指也动不了的现状，她只能认命，面上答应，却又因为多年养成的习惯忍不住要盘算一点是一点。

 

这个男人直白地脱光，向她展示自己健硕的身体，然后朝她招招手，她无奈地开始褪去衣服，心中却暗暗地诵读着法术想要避孕，但甫一用力，腹腔内就是一阵酸痛。她脸色一变，男人似是察觉到了，走过来微笑着抚摸她的脸：“夫人，避孕可不是个好选择。”并径直进入她的身体。

 

就当被狗咬了，想办法回个本吧。她泄气地闭上眼睛，是的，他该死的确实技术不错。完事后，她伏在床上，背对着对方——对方既然是求子，应该不会此时捅她刀子。对方轻柔地搂着她，双手在她胸部和下身逡巡。感受到敏感处传来的刺激，她咬着牙龈说道：“你该拔出来了！”回答她的却只有近乎于啃咬的亲吻。

 

她明白了对方的意图——在确保精液一定会流进她的子宫里。她气得捏紧了拳头，不自觉的痉挛收紧却只换来对方的喘息和更用力地搂抱挺进。她看着周遭刀劈斧砍出的洞穴，线条简洁毫无多余的装饰，甚至到了朴素的地步，开始觉得这一单不但回不了本，可能还要白搭。

 

她试着搂住对方的脖颈，坐在他腿上夹紧，用魅惑的语气问：“你是什么族群的？这是你的本形吗？”

 

对方只是用浅笑回答她，一边把她的腿抬得更高。她心里的不安感越来越重了。

 

不要紧，子宫在我身上，我还有这张底牌。她只能这样自我安慰——等待孩子生下来再看看到底他爹是个什么玩意！

 

对方温柔地扶起她，帮她穿好衣服，把她送出了洞穴。而她只能铁青着脸回王都复命——对方除了这只领军的队长到小队长外，并没有杀死全部士兵。

 

那几个死掉的军官也是陛下前挂的上名号的人，但她身为统帅却完好无损地回来了，她只能硬着头皮在陛下面前扯谎，说是一时不慎中了敌人的埋伏，当她想要救援的时候几个军官已经不幸身亡，完全将这一切掩盖过去——她懂得了那个黑发男人的意思：他不杀死所有的士兵就是避免因为展示了自己的实力而招致中央的警惕和过筛子式的搜捕，还用一个胎儿作为把柄来要挟她——要是她不想在陛下面前暴露自己冒进、还中了敌人埋伏只能任人鱼肉，像条母狗一样跪在敌人身下讨饶的事实，不想暴露她的无能，那就只能按照他演的剧本来替他掩饰。

 

陛下虽有疑惑，但还是取信了她的说法“只是一伙儿利用了地势的狡猾流寇、被她击杀大半，还有些逃跑了”，而后续派出的精锐也支持了她的说法——黑山虽然洞穴林立，但并都不深，也无什么特别带有威慑的存在。

 

陛下的眉头紧锁，显然是痛惜那几个死去的军官，以及对这次锦上添花的小任务造成了这样的折损率有点不满，面对这样的结果，她长跪谢罪，但陛下并没有惩罚她，只是深深地看了她一眼：“卿以后还是要谨慎行事，冒进实不可取。”

 

寻觅入幕之宾的计划也就此告终，她只能回到领地待产——不知名男给她的临别礼物是个誓言，用两人的血液写成的咒语烙印在她的小腹上：她无法以任何方式堕胎，强行伤害胎儿也会伤她性命。

 

她以修行谢罪的名义闭门了一阵子，在万分复杂的心情中迎来了她曾经无比期盼的长子。不能明说的生父以及孩子诞生的经过都让她发自内心的厌恶。

 

……那是一个很强壮的孩子，可以说是根骨俱佳了，他的五官肖似父母双方，唯独一双眼睛却不知道像谁，深棕色的眸子看上去敦厚安和，倒像人类的眼睛。抱着襁褓的她陷入了茫然，一方面不得不承认这个孩子的优秀想要把他带在身边培养，而另一方面又因为他的生父而憎恶他——黑暗的世界并不讲究什么私生子婚生子，也并不看重贞洁，但这个孩子的存在无时无刻提醒着她的失败，她的大意和缺点。

 

但最终她还是决定抚育这个孩子——她抱着襁褓站在宽大的落地窗前，看着划破天际的赤色闪电，心里慢慢浮出了一个怨毒的念头。

 

“亲爱的孩子，成长起来吧，我会把最好的一切教导给你，而你将日渐强大，取代你的生父，继承和扩张他的领土，直到把你我的疆域联系起来。”她温柔地抱着婴儿絮语，剪影像慈爱的人类母亲——如果忽视她所言内容的话。

 

这是她作为生母的，和风细雨的报复。她冷笑着想。黑暗的世界没什么人间的天伦，亲子之间相残也是很常见的，但如果她先把潜移默化地做点什么，譬如灌输些“母子间的利益是相连的”之类的观念，鹿死谁手也犹未可知。

 

毕竟——教导孩子变强不是很正常很理所当然的事情吗？

 

但她的计划并没有持续太久。当她带着婴儿到山林间巡查时，孩子的生父又突如其来地出现了。

 

“把他给我吧，我会教育他如何成为一个强者，一个王。”这次生父倒是把衣服穿好了，不再敞着怀。

 

“你应该知道这片土地上的王只有一个，就是尊敬的陛下。”她抿紧了唇，身为臣子和同伴的忠诚让她把手按在刀把上。

 

“亲爱的，那我只能说你对这个世界了解还不够深，”对方慢慢地走近她，“这孩子真棒，我会履行我的诺言，他会继承我——”

 

“别这样皱着眉头，这有损你的美貌，”对方逼近过来，她的武器直指对方不放，“生育后的你更有风韵了。”

 

“是吗，怎么我从生育里得到的只有大出血和虚弱呢？”她一个闪身，把孩子朝他一丢，在男人下意识去接孩子时反推了他一把，趁着对方紧抱襁褓时猛跳骑在他身上，把刀架在对方的脖子上，“你到底是谁？”

 

“别这样暴躁，难道你我临别前，我给你的药材你一点也没有吃吗？”对方露出诧异的神情，却没有伸手挡刀，而是紧紧护着怀中婴儿的头。

 

她冷脸以对。药材里大多是好东西，但有个别东西她询问了博学的近臣也不知其名，她又恶心该男，索性把药全丢了。

 

“殿下，有急报——”正当两人以暧昧的姿势对峙时，一员亲信突然跑进了山林。

 

她下意识回头，而孩子的生父消失了。

 

“殿下，我——”亲信愣在当地。她气得瞪了一眼空地，恨恨说道：“你什么都没看见。”

 

她抱着孩子，有些心神不定地回到帐篷之中，拍着那个哭哭啼啼的孩子，但那孩子似乎是跟他父亲一伙儿，方才还笑嘻嘻的他自从父亲离开后就哭得天崩地裂，她正手足无措，想着要不要丢个昏睡咒让这孩子睡过去算了，帐篷外却又响起亲信的叩门声。她只得把孩子交给捏出来的使魔——她还没有确定是否要公布自己有了个亲生子的事实，就连亲信之中也只有一位知道她怀孕并且临盆一事；为了怕人多口杂走漏消息，甚至连乳母保姆也不配，只用自己的使魔权当保姆。

 

但当她再次回到帐篷里时，只见到一个空荡荡的摇篮，和被砍倒在地已经露出原型的使魔。 

 

摇篮里放着一张纸条：“我会好好照顾他的。” 令她厌恶，羞辱、愤恨的这个孩子就像一阵风一样消失了，除了他在她子宫里待的那些岁月，还有寝室里小小的襁褓，一切都像是他和他父亲从没来过的样子。

 

第一次的出师不利让她消停了很长一段时间，直到她遇到了第二个孩子的生父。这一回倒不是马失前蹄，而是非常普通的引荐——同事的密友介绍的男人。

 

“放心，他的爵位是登记在册的，不是什么外四路的骗子。在黑海以南有片不大不小的封地——他许诺说如果能和你交接，他愿意将来把所有的领地都留给你的孩子。”同事喝着酒给她递过一本图册，“怎么样，有兴趣吗？”

 

书页里是这个男人的肖像和出身爵位，巨细无遗地介绍了种族和传承。

 

“我觉得可以。”她合上书页点点头。

 

既然是谈交易，双方都有默契。当这个暗蓝发色的男人敲开了她在王都的寓所大门后，次日就留在了府里过夜。

 

在怀孕后，她也曾跟着对方到他的封地上度假，并在那里生下了第二个孩子。虽然对方把她当成娇客相待并没有丝毫怠慢，但当她入住幽暗潮湿的洞窟时，还是忍不住皱眉——毕竟是远离王都的贵族，即便爵位不低，享用上也难以和繁华的王都相比。

 

她在生下孩子后，稍微休息了几天，在当地其他贵族的见证下，为孩子办过命名仪式，当着众人的面亲口确认了孩子的血脉，生父也对孩子的地位做了保证的誓言后，在仪式结束的第3日就和孩子与生父告别，返回自己的领地。

 

说实话，这第二个生父算是个守诺之人，他的行为举止也无可非议，但她实在是受不了他的一些习性——比如，性事激动的时候总藏不住触手。

 

第三个孩子的生父……真是不提也罢，是作战时邂逅的我方将领，也许是战地效应让彼此觉得对方魅力动人，得胜班师后的庆功宴，他就敲开了她的房门。

 

但很快她就发现和对方的性格实在是合不来——已经到了连交合都难以忍受的地步。当她心平气和地请对方离开时，却突然反胃，忍不住一阵干呕。

 

对方又惊又喜，连忙搂住她的腰，请求她不要堕胎。她厌恶地扬起手，正要呵斥却在想到对方的家世时缓缓地放下了——人品实在不怎么样，血脉倒是相当好。且他的宅邸就在王都，若是这个孩子生下来，倒是能就近送进王宫。

 

她生下孩子后，请来交情好的同僚为孩子作京中的看护人，又抱着孩子带进宫里在陛下和王后面前露了个脸。而王和王后都赏脸地许诺了孩子的将来。随后她启程返回封国。

 

连着三个孩子，没有一个留在身边，她身体疲惫之余心情亦有些烦闷，常去封地的边界狩猎。

 

在追逐兔子的过程中，她邂逅了个黄发虬须的大汉。对方笑吟吟地在她面前躬身，用低沉的嗓音向她问好，粗壮如竹节的手指灵巧地在猎物身上游走，剥出最珍贵的部分后放在她面前。

 

看着对方躬着伟岸到有些粗笨的身躯小心翼翼地半跪在她面前，握着她的脚施加治愈的法术时，粗犷的五官间浮现出细腻温柔的关怀，她的心跳慢了半拍。

 

“我帐篷里的支架好像有点歪了，你能进来看看吗？”在篝火的映照下，对方粗砾如石雕的面容也柔和起来，她眯着醉眼开始词不达意。

 

“好啊。火炉需要通一通吗？”对方笑眯眯地用拉过斗篷披在她肩上，抱着她进了帐篷里。

 

她骑在对方身上，毛茸茸的触感闹得她身上发痒，她忍不住笑了出来，而对方则憋得满头大汗，却并没有粗暴地长驱直入而是依旧小心翼翼地扶着她的腰。

 

“可以吗？”对方的神情虽然焦急却仍极力克制，她忍不住低下头去，用自己最大的温柔和热情回应：“当然可以。”

 

心里如雷击大作，传来小虫子啃咬般的痒痒。帐篷外下起了大雨，风雷呼啸，有夹带着水汽的冷风从帐篷的缝隙里钻进来，扑在身上一股凉意，但她的内心却和此时的身体一样燥热不安，她想，是时候生第四个孩子了，这次不用那么在意血脉。

 

那是很幸福的几百年，即便现在想来也会忍不住嘴角带笑，她第一次有至真至诚的快乐。

 

他祖上是个小贵族，但因为家系没落，到他这一代已经和平民无异。他成年后从军打拼，因着战功有了点不大不小的公职和一个低等的爵位。双方均有公务在身，起先总是很难凑到一块，对方又不愿意投身到她的封国来做个闲职，而是执意要靠自己的能力打拼。她原先还气他倔强，但听到那一句“我想凭借我自己的双手把荣耀带给你”后就心软下来，又气又爱地倒在他怀里抚摸那些战争留下来的伤疤。

 

于是，她最初是利用自己的影响力帮他扩张地盘，到最后她索性离开了封国首府的宅邸，在两人领地的交界处修了个行宫，和他同居在一起。

 

她和他看过长河的落日，深海中的明珠，沙漠中的碧泉，她和他共度过凛冽的冬日，像人类一样挤在一起用体温依偎对方；他送她赶赴王都，而她则送他出征；她和他起居坐卧如同夫妻——一个在黑暗世界里少见的名词。靠在这个男人的怀里，听着他的心跳声，她总能很安稳地入睡。

 

她断了其他人的交往请求，即便这并不是为了保证血统纯正的备孕期，只是因为她觉得没有毛的胸膛摸起来不够舒服。好几个副官都向她表达过不解——除了血统问题，这个大汉比起她前两任广为人知的配偶或是那些入幕之宾们，可以说是野鸭之于天鹅，长相只能用粗粝来形容，绝对称不上俊朗。

 

每当这时候，她总是微笑着轻轻摇头，这其中的乐趣岂是说出来外人就会明白的呢？

 

当她和他一起挨在一起，看着庭院里的老四和老五追逐打闹时，她心里萌生出这样的念头：也许是时候效仿一下陛下和王后了。

 

每一次接吻，每一个拥抱，每一次交合，她都能从对方那双琥珀色的眼睛里看到激情和爱欲。随后她会忍不住用更多的甜蜜去回应。

 

原来全身心投入一对一的关系，感觉并不差。

 

她有他书房的钥匙，他也有她的。

 

她几乎要以为余生都这样度过了。

 

直到那一天。她和他决定共赴王都，在觐见王的时候提出结婚的申请，半路上他们停驻休息，她躺在房间里小憩，醒来后轻手轻脚地潜行到外间，想突然扑到他怀里给他一份礼物——她又怀孕了。

 

但她听到了低低的细语：“军队调动……漏洞……密道……侧门…”“怀孕…生病…难产…药……”

 

他真是一个体贴入微的好丈夫，在她说之前就察觉到她怀孕了，还做了万全的准备。

 

真是细心到连她给王都的军事密报都没落下呢！

 

她忍不住鼓起掌来。她最忠诚的死士和亲卫围住了说话的人两人。她看着星夜下被火把映红的他的脸，却再也找不到当年篝火映衬时的温情。

 

“你还有什么要说的吗？”她多年来一直是王的亲信的臣子，并不仅仅是靠同生共死并肩作战的情分那么简单。

 

对方看着她，沉默不语，向她摇了摇头。

 

“谢谢你的坦诚，给大家省时间了。”她挤出嘲讽的笑说道，每吐一个字都感觉有刀子在舌尖上刮过，用尽了力气。

 

她转过身，向过去的几百年决绝地挥手告别，再不发一语。有利刃撕破皮肉和血浆飞溅的声音传过来，她眼角一酸。

 

她想起篝火边曾经的笑谈：只要刀速够快，划破喉咙时的声音确实很像绸缎撕裂。

 

她看着杯里浑浊的堕胎药，仰起头一饮而尽。苦涩的似乎不只是药味，还有翻涌不停的情绪。尽职尽责的下属很快就核实了与丈夫交换情报的对象的身份。

 

从一开始就是骗局，是带着目的的接近。

 

身为黑暗世界的子民，却让自己的后代在“爱”中成长，这个做派确实太痴心妄想，太软弱，也太人类味儿了。她看着熟睡中的第五子，手轻轻滑过他的脸颊，在颈动脉停下。她像往常那样，温柔地最后一次替孩子掖好了被子。

 

轻轻合上孩子寝室的门后，她对亲信说：“叫医生来吧。”

 

王都居民们见到有她标志的马车上挂着丧缓缓在王宫门前停下，都好奇地在警戒线外张望。她身着丧服在仆从的引领下进入王宫，在陛下和王后面前行礼。

 

陛下微皱了眉头，一副不忍的神态，王后面带同情，两人招手让她坐近关切地问她，“暴徒意欲刺杀她却误杀了她配偶”的惨剧是如何发生的，她则憔悴地慢慢作答。一旁的书记官忠实的记录着，其他的近侍贵族面不改色但都竖长了耳朵。

 

但真正的实情，她早在密信里汇报给了陛下。

 

她觉得自己真是个好演员，一边这样想，眼泪却不自主地流了下来。这些天她的泪水就如同奔涌的黑河，一泄难止。

 

“卿的两个孩子怎么样了？”王后关切地问道。

 

她以帕掩面：“还没醒过来……”

 

“卿放心，已经派了最好的医生去你那里了。”王叹息着走近她，两个人对视一秒，隔着眼泪她读懂了对方的暗示。

 

“谢陛下。”她闭上眼睛，眼前浮现出密信里的文字，飞龙走凤的是陛下的笔触。

 

陛下的回复并不长，提到老四和老五两个也只有一句：“欲作何打算？”

 

“臣永远忠于陛下，忠于王国。”这是她的回复。

 

以算计始，以算计终，她也算是有始有终了。她骑马行过反叛军的阵营，沉默不语。

 

“屠城吧。”她扬鞭而去，路过那坚硬冰冷的墓碑，心中却不断倒放着几百年来温情的记忆。

 

“1084，我们5分钟后到达目的地。”飞行员的声音从耳机里传出来，打断了她的思绪。

 

“好的。”1084眯起眼睛，今天能见度很好，她注视着极远处那条青黑的界限，闻到空气中传来的若隐若无的血腥味，每一个毛孔都兴奋起来。

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conventional plot is going to be staged.(2/2)  
> But--I really enjoy it when I write.  
> I am an author who likes the story of cliches.I hope this story could pleasure you.  
> If you have any ideas, please post your comment.

_****第十三章 chapter 13** ** _

****

1084从大厦的停机坪一跃而下，踩着树梢冲刺向前，她越过组织员工把守的路障，并不理会对方的警告，随手把自己的狗牌往卫兵那儿一甩，一刻不停地向前蹿，只留下背后卫兵的高呼。

 

距离分部5英里就已经设路障了，看来这次的篓子不小。她嗅着空气里越来越重的血腥味，攥紧了刀把。

 

这之后每隔500英尺就有荷枪实弹的守卫，她一跃而过时没再听到阻拦，想必是上级的命令已经传达下来了。

 

已经是最后500英尺了，13号分部的外墙在阴天下呈现出奇怪的暗褐色，一股浓烈的血腥气直冲1084的鼻腔——墙上的暗褐色不是污渍，是干涸的血块！

 

1084谨慎地停了下来，收敛住自身的气息——空气中有某种让她觉得焦虑不安的因子。话机里传来滴滴声，她低声说了句：“这里是1084，现在我已经抵达13号分部的大门了，即将进入。”

 

正门上的防御装置已经锁死，看来是员工启动了控制系统。1084并没有这个耐心去撬门，而是干脆直接地一拳在门上开了个洞。她侧身而入，却意外地没有受到任何攻击。

 

从开阔的车道到几栋大楼间，空地上台阶边随处可见到底的尸体，血液，肠子，脑浆流了一地，把地砖都浸成了暗黑色。倒毙的尸体身上大多只有一道伤口，不是从腰间拦腰砍断，就是脑子被开了瓢成了八瓣。

 

这倒好，不用受太大苦，只是抚恤金和招新又够他们头疼一阵子的了。1084举目四望，只见到处都是尸山血海。

 

微风送来一股奇异的甜香，1084愣住了。她循着香味慢慢地往前走，越往前，香气便越浓烈，这是一股仿佛蜜糖和麝香，月桂，栀子混在一起的浓香，甜得有些齁人，而且……是如此的熟悉……

 

1084依稀听到了几声呻吟，她眼前恍惚浮现出一处宫殿，由漆黑坚固的礁石堆叠而成的穹顶下，铺设着贝母打磨而成的大床，床上覆盖着轻柔的羽纱，璀璨的夜明珠在漆黑的海底里熠熠生辉。

 

她在这张床上靠在一个男人的怀里，听着海洋的涛声带着早日怀孕的希望入睡。

 

她想起来了。是的，这是她对于第二任伴侣间的记忆。当时对方察觉到她兴致不高，为了助兴，总在寝室里放这类香料。

 

她还曾经在这张床上，和黑发的男人交合……

 

不对！1084用力咬了一下嘴唇，嘴里弥漫的血腥味让她清醒过来。现在不是想这种陈年往事的时候！

 

这该死的致幻功效……1084摸了一下自己的脸，手心触碰到了滚烫的温度。耳畔又传来几声呻吟，1084竖起了耳朵，这一次不是她的幻觉，而是人！

 

她试着把耳机调到内部通讯频道，想听听有没有幸存者的呼叫，但耳机里只传来一片沙沙声。

 

室内的灯全部熄灭了，只有几盏灯在一闪一闪地勉强维持着，惨白的微光映着墙上的血迹，手印还有划痕，更显得阴森可怖。

 

不行，得想个办法冷静下来，不然无法对敌。1084极力压制内心的燥热，但先前长时间战斗和搜索已经耗掉她不少体力，无论她如何凝神定气，都觉得胃里一阵灼烧使她静不下心来。

 

可恶，必须得找点吃的……1084一边想着，一边慢慢地在一具新鲜的尸体前停下了，颈动脉里的血液腥味诱惑着她，让她有忍不住低头痛饮的冲动。

 

别这样，别跟个低等杂碎似的，她极力抑制自己的冲动，为了转移注意力，她伸手摸向死者创口边上那一滩淡黄色的黏液。触手湿冷，随着嗅闻，一股刺鼻的腥味从鼻腔直冲脑海，这让她清醒不少。

 

她扶着墙站起来，接着前行，不时嗅一口刺鼻的腥气以使自己克制食尸的冲动。

 

甜腻的媚香，血液的鲜香，黏液的腥臭混合在一起，撞得她脑子一抽一抽的疼。

 

她的眼前再度泛起一片白雾，但出现在雾中的却不是床笫之间的回忆。

 

她记得这场雾。

 

那是一个湿冷的清晨，浓郁的白雾掩盖了开阔的平原，尸体，散落一地的武器和血液。她横刀立马，带着万千装备精良的战士，既是等待也是威慑着即将出现的，已经连下数城的敌军。

 

这支敌军来的蹊跷，仿佛是一夜间从地里长出来的一样，且装备精良训练有素，和普通流寇大相径庭，攻速来得迅并猛，数日间就由北向南直指王都。

 

她奉命在通往王都的坦途上堵截。王宫对这支素质胜过领主私兵的叛军知之甚少，派出去的探子各个有去无回，陛下特命她在退敌之时，要留些对方首领的活口押送入京。

 

她听着隐隐的马蹄声越来越近，攥紧了手中的刀把，下令冲锋。

 

两军相交的汗水和呐喊稍稍冲淡了一些迷雾，而她凭着多年的经验也很快找到了被精卫贴身保护着的这支队伍的头领。

 

她策马扬鞭朝对方冲了过去，却在挥刀时神色大变——那是一个十五六岁的少年，黑发，深棕色的眸子里映出她的脸，扬起的嘴角像极了他的生父。

 

紧随着她的亲兵和战场上厮杀的斗士们也都注意到了这个和她有五分相似的少年，一时间狐疑，震惊，不可置信的眼神朝她刺来。

 

她心神大乱。千年前屈辱和失败涌上心头，连带着手上的刀也偏了方向。时间过了那么久，久到她唯一举行过婚礼的丈夫的坟头已经长满了参天的树木；久到幼子们的墓地也已经是绿草茵茵；

久到她已经快把这一切当成一个噩梦遗忘的时候，它又出现了！并且如同玫瑰花底下尖锐的利刺，在瞬间撕破她富丽堂皇生活的伪装，把最不堪的内里翻晒在烈日下供人围观。

 

“哐当”一声，她虎口脱力，长刀跌落在泥泞的荒原上。看着手臂上深可见骨的伤口，她心乱如麻。

 

她当初的判断确实没有错，这是一个资质极佳的孩子，是结合了父母优点的后代。

 

我方的军队节节败退，她也无心恋战，狼狈地掉头就跑。血液随着她的飞奔迸溅，战场上的刀兵声仿佛被吞进了虚空，耳边只余背后的少年大喊着“再来啊！”的高声，而她胆怯到不敢回头看一眼。

 

刚回到营地，尚未下马，她就接到了来自王宫的急诏——回京复命。她只能交出军权，只身南下——准确的说不是孤身，而是在一群护卫的簇拥下星夜入京。

 

正当她要踏入议政厅时，平时沉默如同布景板，对她毕恭毕敬的守卫却突然开口请她卸除武装后再进。她照做后揩了一把汗。进入议政厅，她看到陛下，王后，八个同侪都在，10双眼睛朝她投射出逼人的视线，长案前的硕大水晶球上映出那个少年的面容，他眉宇间的傲气和她如出一辙。

 

陛下看向她，皱眉不语。窗棂里钻进来的冷风吹起了她的发梢，她勉强挤出一个苦笑。

 

谎言迟早是要被拆穿的，只是她没有想过是以这样赤裸裸的方式，如此直白不给她一点掩饰和回转的余地。

 

她辩无可辩，长跪不起，把一切从实道来。衣服上的血水混合着汗液一滴滴落在石板上，绽开了一朵朵暗红的花。

 

“卿当初为何要隐瞒这个孩子的事情呢？”陛下仍是眉头紧锁。

 

“我……臣栽了这么大一个跟头，实在是羞于启齿……”把自己的伤疤血淋淋地撕开，手臂上传来的痛感犹如再一次被那个男人按倒贯穿的痛楚。“而且臣想着私下把这个孩子拿掉……”

 

“但你没有成功。”一个同僚开口了。王后的眉头也皱得像陛下一样，盯着她不说话。

 

“是的，咒语是用臣的血写成的……”她跪伏在地，“但是臣对陛下和王国绝对没有不臣之心！臣本想把这个孩子留在自己身边抚养，但自从他被生父夺走之后，臣千年来都没有这两人的消息……陛下，臣所言没有半点虚假，我愿意为此过测谎！”

 

她趴在地上，抬起头想要看清她宣誓永远效忠的男人的脸。当时不愿意坦白全部实情还有一层原因，她不想让他知道她失败至此，她不想在他心里的评价降得更低，她不想他因此疏远她，更不想……他对她的能力产生更大的质疑，因此失去权力巅峰的位置。

 

一人之下万人之上的山巅，空气是那样的清新，在见识过山顶的风景，品尝了权力的滋味后，又有几人能甘心退到山腰呢？

 

陛下沉默不语，起身离去，王后和他同行，同事们也纷纷跟随在后离开。当他们一个个经过她身边时，投下或同情或担心或嫌恶的表情。

 

但他没有，他俊朗的外表一如既往地面沉如水。如同往日那样，是绝非近臣不能揣摩他心意的，威严万丈的君王。

 

但这一次，她身为近臣和战友，也猜不透自己的前途会如何。

 

她跌坐在地。听到庭外传来内侍快跑的脚步声和“紧急军情”的声音，第一次意识到，山巅的空气固然甜美清新，但山巅的风亦是凌冽如刀。

 

她的生活中已经只剩下权力了，难道这最后的依靠也即将失去吗？

 

不知道过了多久，议政厅的门再一次打开了，陛下和王后在同侪们的簇拥下缓缓而入。

 

“你刚离开，后脚军营就遭遇了夜袭，九成的兵力或死或俘，只有副将几个勉强逃了出来。”陛下指尖捏着一个小纸卷，看向她。

 

“臣有罪。”她低下头，突然失去了看他眼睛的勇气。

 

“这倒不是你的过失，”陛下看着她，“但是你之前抗敌不利，耽误战机确实是有罪的。”

 

“你的罪可以容后再议，现在，向我证明你确实是忠于我，忠于王国的吧。”陛下把她进门前上缴的武器递给她，“敌方在黑山海城驻扎。”

 

“臣会把敌将的头颅带回来，如果他的生父没死的话，我会为了王国拼尽全力一并砍下他的头。”她握着刀柄起誓。

 

William从睡梦中醒来。看向床头的闹钟，5:30.

 

唔……时间还早，再睡一会。William懒散地翻了个身。起床后多半还要去接受那些“大夫们”的问话，没准又要抽血扎针的，够折腾人的。

 

William刚把枕头又揉了揉，正要躺下的时候，突然听到门外传来一阵尖锐的警报声。

 

William猛地坐起身子，下床冲向门口——并没有用，门是从外反锁的。这是“医生们”的要求，说是“出于安全考虑”，但William明白自己其实形同软禁。

 

他只能从门上小小的窥视窗往外看去。窗外一片刺眼的血红警报灯光，他只能看到原本守在拐角处的守卫匆匆跑开的背影。

 

他紧张地在房间里打转，想找个什么武器防身，但医生们显然是身经百战了，屋内并无任何利器。听着门外传来的枪声和吼叫，William用力地拍着门：“喂！有没有人！快来人啊！”

 

无人应答，门外的的枪声越来越小，最后渐渐停了下来。

 

与此同时，一种沙沙声在逐渐增大。

 

唰——唰——唰唰——

 

William趴在门上，听着这股声音由远及近，突然跟被门烫了一下地向后弹开，抓起座椅，用尽全力去砸窗户！

 

这个声音他记得！他永远都记得！是海水的波涛声！是带给他无数梦魇折磨痛苦和流血的恶魔的象征！

 

跑！一定要跑！不要再落在他手里！William使出全身力气砰砰砰地砸着窗户，但那该死的玻璃不知道是什么材质，一丝裂缝也无。

 

William一个脱力，座椅撞在墙上，硬生生砸歪了，他脚下一滑，跌坐在地。

 

门口的窥视窗映出一双眼睛，赤红如血。门缝里涌进咸腥的海水。

 

“咔嚓”一声脆响，门禁响起一声尖锐的报错声，然后把手整个掉了下来。

 

William失去了逃跑的勇气，怔怔地跪坐在地。

 

50年来的梦魇从门口缓步而入，黑发红眼的恶魔迈着触手走了进来，腕足间带起血水波涛。

 

他朝William居高临下地伸出手：“终于找到你了，他们把你这只小兔子藏得还真是深啊。”

 

1084在及膝深的血水里一脚深一脚浅地往前走，身体近乎本能地劈开穿刺一个又一个向她扑过来的触手怪。

 

王城到黑山海的距离并不远，她只花了一天就赶到了。旅途的疲惫让她决定休整一夜再往对方城下搦战。

 

我军的副将倒是没有异议，而是非常喜悦地迎接了她的到来：“有殿下在，必定能斩杀这些嚣张的逆贼！帐篷已经扎好了，请殿下先去休息！”

 

看来他们并不知道王宫里的决定。她暗自松了一口气，说明陛下也不打算扩大此事，那么还好，一切都有缓和的余地，只要这次她能砍下对方的头颅，想必就算有惩罚也不会伤筋动骨。

 

但她的轻松心情在看到已经等候在帐篷门前的一个年轻将领时烟消云散。

 

那是个十三四岁的少年，穿着考究，施了法的软甲纤尘不染，配合他的银发愈发显得整个人在风尘仆仆的战士堆里如同暗夜中闪光的钻石，鹤立鸡群。

 

“殿下，真是将门无虎子，您的爱子还未成年，就如此卓绝，主动请缨上前线为陛下而战，真不愧是继承了您的血脉，英武和您如出一脉。”副官看到那个少年，也是满脸堆笑。

 

“臣见过黑河暨东水的领主殿下。”那个少年向她躬身行礼。“小将军也太客气了。”副将听了后哈哈大笑。

 

她的手心里沁出汗，这是她名义上的次子，实际上的第三子，生下来后就抱进宫里养在王子们身边的儿子。

 

少年却抢先一步答话了：“这毕竟是公事场合嘛，我当然要按照国事的称呼来。”他虽然板着脸，但神色里终究藏不住少年人的活泼俏皮，这种闲散嬉游的神色像极了他的生父。

 

“那看来我该告退了，好让殿下和小将军谈谈家事。” 引她到此的副将识趣地退下了。

 

“母亲大人。”当两人在帐篷内坐下后，少年再度开口了。

 

看着这个被官方承认，摆在明面上的儿子，她一时间不知道该说些什么，讷讷道：“你来战场上多久了？”

 

这个孩子生下来后，她为了确保自己对于后代的影响力，也是为了利用陛下的威慑力，主动提出要把孩子送进王宫里，生父虽然性格和她不大对盘，但是乐见继承人和王子们搞好关系，当然是点头说好并拍着胸脯表示一定会给孩子最好的物质教养，让他能成为王子们的可信赖的伙伴。

 

在这之后，每次入京觐见，她都会抽空去看一眼这孩子，尽可能多和他相处一会——他的生父婉拒了她“留几个可信的帮手在京中照顾孩子”的提议，她就只能这样确保自己对孩子的影响力。

 

因此比起远在幽暗海域的，名义上的长子，这个孩子算是得到她最多的关注的——尽管关注最多是书信和礼物馈赠，见面的次数加起来不过两位数。

 

这个孩子长到一百岁的时候，主动提出要进军队为国效力——那是王子帮他办的生日宴，陛下也凑巧驾临，问他有什么心愿的时候。

 

此言一出，陛下和王后都大喜盛赞他忠心可靠，但是鉴于他还小，就先放到禁卫军里了，许诺过些年再把他派到前线。

 

陛下还为此写了一封信向她表扬这个孩子，她阅后亦是欣慰喜悦——真是个聪明的好孩子，把她的教导都听进去了，和王子们的关系不错，看来以后可以少操点心了。

 

她高兴地把库房里缴获的，战利品里最好的宝剑和专门请术士打造的一套软甲给孩子送去。软甲上施了多重的防护法术，穿上后非大能伤不了装备者分毫。

 

随后因为边境有些小小不平，她受命四处平乱，已经有好几百年没见这孩子了。

 

今日一见，他果然出落得更成熟了点，脸上虽然还有少年的稚气，但眼神已经锐利起来。

 

那是出鞘宝刀沾了血后的尖锐，她不会看错。

 

“这次叛军四起，我在御座前向陛下请命，陛下答应了，派我到前线来，我原本在东线第四军，随着战线转移到了黑山海外百里，昨天我收到王子的传书，说陛下派了母亲大人到黑山海，同时陛下体恤我和母亲大人几百年没见了，让我来黑山海应敌，好和您见一面。”少年看着她说道。

 

她看向少年腰间的宝剑，剑柄上硕大的蛇眼宝玉反射着昏暗的灯光，渗出幽幽的蓝光，是她当年送给这孩子的那柄剑没错。

 

好一个两重保险……真是英明神武的陛下。她觉得背后一凉，努力压制自己的情绪，做无事人般开口：“是的，因为这次的酋首是挺棘手的刺头，所以陛下派我来正面对敌，明日我就会上战场，如果你对上敌军将领……切记不要硬抗，保全自己为要。”

 

“那我会尽力把他引到母亲面前，然后我去为您清扫那些杂鱼，让您能心无旁骛的砍下那个家伙的头。”少年笑嘻嘻地道，话语里有少年人的年轻气盛、跃跃欲试。

 

希望他明天不要看到敌军将领，不要看到那个和他生母有五分相似的，比他年长一些的少年。不然到时候，只怕他就会用那柄她送他的剑捅进她的后背吧。她注视着说起陛下时满面都是崇敬表情的儿子，默默地想。

 

说起来，潜移默化地在新一代里教导忠君爱国的理念，化潜在之敌为顺民，做到不动刀兵而荡平天下的提议，好像还是她当年离京就封前的提议呢。

 

那一夜她睡得很不安稳。梦里总是重温着当年她扶棺回到封地，抱着神位举办了婚礼的场景。

记忆里，婚礼那天，天阴得仿佛随时要裂空下场倾盆大雨。

 

但雨到底没有下，就如同当时她到底没有在婚礼上哭出来。

 

次日清晨，她一马当先，到黑山海城下搦战。

 

伴随着她的叫阵，城门缓缓地打开。那个噩梦结下的苦涩果实，她真正的长子，穿着一身黑色的劲装，带着大军倾巢而出。

 

没有回头的路了，她感受到亲缘的血脉在身体里叫嚣，闭上了眼睛。

 

她已经除了权力什么都没有了，那么就不能再失去了。她把全身的力气都灌注在握刀的双手上，刀刃迎着日光反射出惨绿的幽光——双重保险，她加了不止一种毒素，哪怕是无法砍下对方的头颅，也要确保毒杀他。

 

那个少年虽然骁勇，但之于她这种在战场上出生入死多年的老将来说，到底还是稚嫩了些。她摈除杂念，刀刀凌厉都是致死的杀招，少年面上的好战神色很快就隐去了，取代之是凝重。

 

她看到这孩子额角渗出的汗，自己也感受到了脊背已经被汗水打湿，衣服和铠甲黏在一起。

 

他的深棕色眸子里映出她狰狞的脸。真奇怪，这孩子长得就像父母的翻版，唯独这一双眼睛不知道像谁，要不是蕴含着滔天杀意的话，真像人类的眼睛，温和仁厚。

 

她把这孩子逼到死角，举刀朝少年的脖颈劈下去。

 

对不起！如果你是在我身边长大的就好了！

 

作为代价，也许以后我再也生不出你这样优秀的孩子了！

 

但她这一刀并没有能劈下去。她看到少年的眸子里突然闪出第二个人影，紧接着她眼前一黑。

 

William被camorot搂抱着，湿润的腕足紧紧地缠绕着他，叫他动弹不得。

 

举目四望全是断头缺手的人类残肢，血液混合着海水浸满了整个医疗部大厅。小触手们吟唱着他听熟的曲调，一边欢快地把人类的尸体叠成金字塔型，时不时在建筑的工作中还啃上两口脑子。

 

这调子让William的大腿打起抖来，每当他和camorot在众人注视下交合时，那些小触手就会唱起这首歌！

 

他的挣扎虽然无济于事，但却显然让camorot不悦起来。红眼的恶魔向他展示手臂上鲜血淋漓的伤口，伤口在以肉眼可见的速度愈合：“这群蝼蚁嗡嗡嗡给我添了不少乱子，你得好好补偿我。”

 

有个小触手打开一瓶液体，奇异的甜香四散开来。

 

William目眩神迷。他无可自制地张开腿，缠上扭动的触手。

 

他的理智在挣扎着，但肉体已然不受自己控制，他被按倒在尸体堆成的高塔之上，听到背后传来恶魔的呲呲笑声。

 

嘶——William感到背后一阵凉意，身上的病号服散落在地，后穴传来熟悉的，小触手的试探，那根可恶的腕足顺畅地一路前行，熟门熟路地往他的前列腺探去。

 

William双腿发软，触手在他的前列腺游走，肉体的快感冲击着他的大脑，他想找个支点抓紧，但触手可及全都是人类的残肢。

 

带有冲击性的穿刺终于进入时，William反而松了一口气，他本能地朝穿刺地来源靠，情欲驱使他坐下去，抖动起来。

 

有力的双手搂住了他的腰，扭过William倔强的脸颊，他被情欲泪水迷住的眼里映出那张50年来不变的脸，淡紫色如溺水之人般冰冷的唇封住了他的口。

 

不知道是否是药物的刺激，William竟觉得这个一如既往长得他喘不过气的吻似乎温柔了些许——没有了往日的啃咬，而是更深的，舌头间的追逐。

 

不！不能被他蛊惑！William用尽最后一丝神智咬下去！

 

口腔里充满了鲜血的味道，William疼得迸出眼泪，又没成功，他咬到了自己，他感到舌头失去知觉，大量的血液涌进了喉咙里。

 

红眼的恶魔定定地看着他，不发一语，良久才抹去他唇角渗出的血迹，一边叹息着说道：“何必如此倔强？”一边强硬地把手指塞进William嘴里。

 

伤痛在瞬间愈合了。William无力地跪倒在尸山血海之上。他看到离自己的脸不过2英寸的地方，一个人类男人的头颅睁大着已经浑浊的双眼盯着他。

 

那双带着血丝的棕色眼睛盯着他，盯着他被恶魔进入，在恶魔身下颤抖求饶的丑态，William慌慌张张地移开脸，却看到了更多死不瞑目的，正躺在他身下的尸体。

 

他们在看着他！看着他高潮颤抖！看着他一次又一次被恶魔在身体里种下他的种！他的同类！他的族群在看着他！

 

他们在看着一个上帝的子民，上帝的羔羊被恶魔蹂躏！看着他像条狗一样被人按着腰撅着屁股穿刺！

 

他不要回到那暗无天日的海底！不要再过50年来不变的泄欲和生育工具的生活！

 

让他死！让他死！让他死吧……

 

身体燥热不安，但心里却冷如冰窖，William泪流满面。

 

为什么再一次见到阳光后又要让他被乌云笼罩！放过他！让他死吧！

 

1084听到呻吟声越来越大了，她小心地隐藏起自己，一点一点朝声源靠近——

 

她终于看清了罪魁祸首，还是那只老章鱼！

 

他正把金发的William抱在怀里，用力地穿刺着，双眼微眯，显然是动情沉醉其中；而will扶着他肩膀，一上一下，发出缠绵的呻吟声……

 

两人身下是一座有约15英尺高的，组织成员尸体累成的梯形高塔，恶魔和人类就在这尸山血海上交合，两人惨白和苍白的皮肤上，满是血迹，精液还有黏糊的胚胎。

 

整个大厅里弥漫着高浓度的甜香，齁得1084双腿发软。

 

生与死，终结和延续，血腥的杀戮同畅美的肌肤相亲，在这一刻构成一幅诡异而又魅惑的图像。

 

合着小触手们低沉喑哑的颂唱，这座满墙满地举目望去皆是鲜血、脑浆、脂肪的大厅竟生出几分金碧辉煌的祭坛之感。那一刻，在最高点纠缠的两具躯干，看上去竟有几分像是高踞王座之上，阴阳合一法悦至愉的欢喜佛。

 

他们缠绕着，亲吻着，取悦着对方，仿佛他们本就是为此而生，为对方而生的天造地设一样，好似他们不仅仅是在取乐，仿佛这立足于死亡的生殖繁衍是他们神圣的天职。

 

室内一片昏暗，只余天花板上唯一一顶完好的灯在他们头上投下光线，竟似圣徒的光环一般；两人的身影映在墙壁上显得硕大无比，又似教堂里宏伟的塑像。他们的举动是如此的合拍，仿佛从混沌初开便是命中注定的一对；他们的神情是如此的愉悦，好似不仅是为着个人的欲望，更是为了繁衍族群的无私。

 

1084吞了一口口水，甜蜜的香气充斥鼻腔，她的脑袋混乱得像一锅沸腾的汤，不断翻出那些油星和浮沫，那是她的心底潜藏的破坏欲和阴暗的趣味，是她在和人类相处时深深压在灵魂深处的幽暗欲望……她竟然想……竟然不想动手而是——想继续看下去！

 

心底有个声音在对她说：“杀戮和交合，不就是最正常不过的吗？你本是恶魔，就该这样，别学那一套清规戒律……”

 

一定是这个该死的味道！1084腿一软，带起了脚下的涟漪，一个小触手怪朝这边看来，倒是惊得她回过神来，立马重新在尸山后隐藏好。

 

William口中溢出几声：“不，不……”1084看向他的脸，看到那双晶莹的蓝眼睛流下泪来。

 

她看到了拒绝，那是一个人类最后的抗争。

 

1084心里一酸。

 

那天她从昏迷中醒来，触目所见的不是天空，而是一座宽阔的宫殿，美中不足的是装饰稍显简陋了些，缺了许多陈设显得屋内空荡荡的。

 

她试着用力，却发现浑身酸软，自然，身上的武器也早就不见了——连衣服也换成了柔软的睡衣。

 

这背后传递出来的信息让她大惊失色。她猛地想要坐起，却因为下床太急跌坐在地。

 

听到她的响动，殿门咯吱一声打开，几个侍女走了进来，把她扶上床，她感到背后一阵撕裂的痛，同时闻到了空气里的血腥味。侍女们解开她的绷带，重新为她上药，而她连反抗的力气都没有，孱弱得像个大病初愈的人类，只能任人鱼肉。

 

“我在哪里？”她沙哑着嗓子问，侍女们却像人偶一样一句话不答。

 

侍女们鱼贯而出，一个颀长的身影踱步进了房间。黑发，黑眼，这次他不但把衣服穿整齐了，连盔甲都带上了。

 

排除所有的可能性，最不可能的结果就是真相，在这片土地上，能对她偷袭成功的人并没有几个。“原来你还没有死啊，我真是失望。”她尽力用平静的语气跟眼前人打招呼，但颤抖的双手已经暴露了受制于人的狂怒。

 

“你真是够狠的心，真的打算要砍死亲儿子？”对方在床前坐下，替她掖好散乱的发丝。

 

“我不记得我有这样的儿子。”她直视着他的眼睛。“众所周知，我就只有4个后代，还有2个死了。”

 

“也许在你的王国是这样的，”对方似乎被她的义正言辞逗笑了，“可是，亲爱的殿下，国王的近臣和亲信，现在你落在了你的陛下统治范围之外。”

 

“你就是叛军的首脑吗？”她逼视他。“你发动叛乱的原因是什么？”

 

“我亲爱的孩子妈啊，你心知肚明何必再浪费唇舌问我？”对方笑着向她摊开手，手中是一颗蛇眼宝石，正在泛着幽幽的蓝光。“我们的孩子真的很优秀，是不是？我可以保证，将来他会成为这片土地上强大的，让人心悦诚服的君主，比你的王不输分毫，甚至强上许多倍。”

 

原来又是个野心家。她嘴角绽出冷笑：“省省吧。我怕你没能力统治这片土地。”

 

“你的眼光被你的陛下——很快就要成为前陛下蒙蔽太久了，我亲爱的夫人，你看不见其他的强者，也看不见你王国的弱点了。”对方的盔甲上有暗红色血迹，她看在眼里不由得心惊肉跳，忍不住又瞅了一眼他手中握着的宝石。

 

大殿的门敞开着，有依稀的厮杀喊声传进来，对方侧耳听了一小会，对她说：“看来我离你的王城又进了一步。”

 

不！她心中大惊，背上一下子就冒出了汗。强笑着说道：“是吗，鹿死谁手还未可知，不过我看你攥着石头不松手的样子，连块蛇眼都这么稀罕得紧，望之不似人君啊。”

 

“说真的，你挺伤咱们儿子的心的，”对方把蛇眼放在床头的灯托上，调整了一下位置，就成了一尊小小的台灯。“明明他才是你的长子，你却从不提一句还只关心次子幼子，重逢是挥刀就砍，这可不太行啊。”

 

“我倒是想心疼他把他带在身边抚养，但带走他的好像是你啊，”她反唇相讥，“怎么，对于其他的孩子你这么看不过眼，非要杀了不可？”

 

“战场上相见自然是敌人，难道你还指望我做慈爱的继父吗？再说，你那另外几个孩子另有亲爹不是吗？”对方一边说话一边脱掉盔甲。

 

“你吃醋了？”看到对方的神情，她心里一紧，知道三子怕是凶多吉少，心神大乱下开始口不择言。“你这些年想必也没少生孩子，那看来礼尚外来，我也得砍死一个回本。”

 

果然对方看出了她的神色慌张，走过来站在床边，居高临下，好以整暇地看着她：“你要砍死了我的儿子，那问题可就大了，将来这片国土可就没有继承人了，只好劳动你再生一生了。”

 

什么？对方除了和她生下的孩子以外没有其他的后代？怎么会有人不留后手？她怔在当地。

 

对方似乎看出了她的问题，接着说道：“我倒是很奇怪你为何这么多年来积极地生孩子，就这么热衷于拆分自己的领地吗？”

 

原来是这么个原因，但极端成这样的也实在是少见。她也听说过有些贵族不愿意领土越分越小，而是在子嗣中选择一个最优秀的倾全力培养，将来一切都归这唯一的孩子继承，至于其他未被选中的，就任其自生自灭，甚至为数不少的生父母，还会为了把这当成对继承人能力的训练手段——让后代们自相残杀，最后剩下的必然是最强者。

 

但不管怎么说，大家都会留一个备用方案，而不是只靠一根独苗，毕竟在杀戮如同家常便饭的世界，这有点不太保险。她定了定神讥诮道：“喔，原来你这么看重我的血脉，我真是感动万分……”但是看着那闪光的蛇眼，她激昂的好胜心霎时间没了大半，下半句话再也说不下去，心里阵阵酸楚。

 

对方抬起她的脸：“不过你的想法倒也挺有可借鉴之处的，不如我们再……”

 

对方冰凉的指尖往下滑去，像一条柔韧却吐着信子的蛇。

 

她是被敌军的护卫送回王都的。

 

陛下的近臣和战友通敌，和敌人生下后代，敌军直指王都意图改朝换代。哪一条都够判死刑了。

 

对方之所以要送她回来，是想亲眼看她上断头台吧。

 

是的，她想想也觉得有趣，平步青云，位极人臣，里通外国，跌落尘埃，真是跌宕起伏的戏剧桥段。

 

当她徒步走到王城之下，大喊着报出名号让守卫开门，被所有守卫从城墙上居高临下的打量，怀疑和窃窃私语在整个战场上响起时，她想，大抵断头台不过如此了。

 

一进王城，她就被客客气气地请到了自己在京的府邸里“休养”。她没有异议，而是顺从地交出了所有的权限。

 

一切都结束了吧，大概很快就会有处死的旨意了吧。

 

她看到守卫看着她的眼神都是对卖国罪人的愤恨，心里百味杂陈，到了嘴边只剩下一阵苦笑——她的建议确实卓有成效。

 

但她却没有等到断头台，或者稍体面一点的，赐死的毒药。

 

而是等到了一袭华美的嫁衣。

 

她跪在陛下和王后面前，昔日的同僚只剩三人还环绕在陛下周围。

 

“对方同意议和，划江而治。”陛下薄唇里艰难的吐出这几个词，数月不见，他神色憔悴许多。

 

她想到入京路上一路无阻，心里一凉——怎么会？到底是怎么回事？他们构造的，以为万年永固的王国为什么会如此不堪一击？

 

能让“从不和叛军谈判”的陛下说出这种话，想来局势已经无法控制了。

 

“一切罪过在臣，请陛下赐死臣。”她突然失去了斗志。

 

“对方在议和条款里有一项要求，是和亲。”王后看向她。

 

她突然明白了对方为什么把她这个俘虏完好无损地送回来，原来是这样……

 

那并不是什么绅士举动。看着一个人从希望瞬间跌到绝望的变化，是多么有趣的把戏。黑暗世界的领主们大多很喜欢这一套，他们玩弄人类，给予虚假的希望，然后收集希望破灭时惊恐的灵魂，当做派遣无聊的滑稽戏。推之一国的话，对方心不甘情不愿却要碍于局势乖乖交人，是一种多么有效的心理战术，从根本上碾压敌人，让敌人在悬殊的实力差距中战栗，无时无刻不惊恐第二只靴子什么时候落下……而对于国防而言，一旦人心涣散，接下来外敌的攻击不过是摧枯拉朽。

 

先是大将被俘，随后又不得不老老实实把对方送回来的大将打包如同贡品一样送回去，这是彻头彻尾的羞辱，而他们对于敌方无礼的要求已经冒不起违背的风险了。

 

若是他们不答应，则没有可以缓冲的余地和时间；若是答应，则无疑会直接暴露出我方的软弱，让臣民们看清谁才是主动方，又会使得一向以强者为尊的黑暗世界子民们展开新一轮的闻风而动，变换阵营。

 

真是一箭数雕的好计策。无论我方怎么样选择，敌方都稳赚不亏。这场突如其来的求婚，跟怜香惜玉或是一见倾心并没有一丁点关系——若说对方是为了她的美貌而求婚的，这消息也许只有小酒馆里闲谈的人群才会信。

 

只是彻头彻尾的力量展示，在彻底摧毁敌人前的玩弄而已。

 

“去吧，这是你向王国尽忠的时刻了。”陛下看着她，这一次他深邃的眼睛里只有她，“然后，伺机而动……”陛下做了个手势。

 

缓兵之计，她明白了。

 

做国王的亲信，和领地上逍遥的女王；或是成为某人的妻子，成为战利品和摆设品，她心中的倾向早已自动做出了选择。但她知道自己没得选，她闭上了眼睛。

 

“臣不敢妄求将功赎罪，只求能为陛下将来光复失地肝脑涂地。”她重重叩首，看着王后的衣摆，突然感受到了一种辛辣的讽刺。

 

她摆布过，算计过的，一点一滴在她身上重演了。

 

尽管陛下和王后微笑着送她出城，祝她一路顺风。但她清楚透彻地明白，哪怕是最好的结果——她成功的刺杀了对方，陛下收复失地，她也不会再获得任何权力了。她看得清楚，陛下的眼睛里有鼓励有期盼，但是再也没有当初的信任了。她已经彻底失去他了。

 

只怕陛下一开始还信她三分，但对方提出求婚后，那将信将疑就变成了不信有疑吧。这一套不只是打压了国君和政权的威严，还成功诱发了君臣，同僚间的分裂。她想起仅存的同僚提防的眼神，唇角挤出一个苦笑。

 

是啊，陛下的亲信，武功冠绝的她说自己是被强奸的，被迫生子还无法堕胎，这话听上去确实够离谱的，换位处之，她也不会相信。

 

这算无遗策的家伙怎么就偏偏叫她遇上了呢？

 

当初若是没有存着私心，而是带了自己的亲卫去剿匪该有多好，定然不会有今天这一切……感受到背后创口传来的隐隐痛意，她喉头发苦。

 

护驾的队伍里有个她熟悉的少年，银发纤尘不染。他看向她的眼神是和路人一样的愤恨嫌恶。

 

让他亲眼目睹自己生母的表里不一，再把亲手他号称忠君爱国的母亲送去和敌方媾和，何其诛心。罢了，这孩子没死，这点就挺好的了。

 

她终于失去了一切，一无所有了。

 

对方为她举办了盛大的婚礼，对方的族群一片喜乐，沉浸在狂欢之中。一片喧嚣热闹中，她想起五百年前，同样也是一场婚礼，但主角只有她自己。当时她扶着第四任配偶，她唯一真心爱过的男人的灵柩，从京中回到封地后抱着神牌，在领地的封臣和百姓们见证下独自完成了整个仪式。

 

当时婚礼上除了有丈夫的棺椁，还有第五子的一尊小棺，父子同日下葬在他的祖茔。他死了之后，他们间的长子，也是她的第四子，在病榻上接受了他的封臣们的宣誓效忠，继承她父亲的领地，她作为生母权代政事。

 

喝着药的孩子曾经揉着眼睛问她：“我什么时候能好呀？我还想去抓飞龙当坐骑。”她温柔地安慰：“快了，就快了。”

 

她没让孩子等多久，两年后，等她已经完全掌握了丈夫封国的人事后，她又下葬了一位家人。

 

随后，因为继承人的血脉断绝，她作为前领主的合法配偶继承了丈夫的封地，即便有些微异议也因为她的权势和身份被平压下去。

 

她成功把自己疆域扩大了，但却感受不到丝毫的喜悦。

 

典礼上，她的长子走过来向父母敬酒，步履轻盈，看上去健康灵活并无大碍，而她转开视线，不敢和这孩子对视。

 

热闹的典礼过后，她坐在屋内，听着屋外传来熟悉的脚步声由远及近，心一点一点地沉下去。

 

1084看向William，那个人类男子的视线和她相交，对方嘴唇蠕动，她读出了口形。

 

“杀了我。”

 

如你所愿。她举起了刀。


	14. Chapter 14

_****第十四章 chapter 14** ** _

“啊——”即便William极力克制自己，但在药物的影响下，他还是忍不住放浪地呻吟起来。他的阴茎半挺着，急需得到抚慰，但camorot却不像往日那样照顾他的前端，而是专心地在他的后穴攻城掠地。

 

前列腺感受到的强烈刺激让William的脑子都快炸开了，他的阴茎勃起了，滴滴答答地渗出分泌液，却又达不到喷射的阈值，离云端只差一步的距离像猫挠人一样抓咬着William的感官。双手被触手按在背后的他连想要夹腿都做不到——恶魔的触手挤在他的两腿之中，腕足牢牢地扒着他的脚踝，他的腿部动作只能让恶魔更感到愉快。

 

恶魔在他耳边低语：“唔，我看你这里鼓囊囊的，”一根触手指了指William的阴囊，“你这些天憋得很辛苦吧？如果你和人类在一起就没人能满足你，这种日子有什么好的？”

 

“我隔着门都能闻到你的寂寞，”赤红色的眼睛里包含着色欲，征服欲，和William说不上来到底是什么的情感：“求我，我就不计较这一切。”

 

“不……”William咬伤的嘴唇间挤出支离破碎的拒绝，和情欲的斗争耗尽了他的体力与理智，他只是本能地反对，反对恶魔的一切提议。

 

“你明明只靠着后面，靠着我就硬起来了，这还不能说明什么样的日子才能满足你吗？”Camorot的脸色一沉，用力一挺腰，“William，你真的太倔强了，是不是直到现在还搞不清楚自己该服从谁？”

 

“我是绝不会服从一只章鱼的！”William在要变调呻吟的前一秒掐紧了手，咬牙切齿地吼出来，“我不会服从你这种雌雄同体的低等动物！杂碎！”

 

Camorot怔怔看了金发男人几分钟，看着那双包含着不屈与骄傲的蓝色宝石，突然笑起来，掌心聚起一团幽蓝的烈焰。赤色的眼睛像一团燃起的火。

 

他把手在William面前晃了晃，威胁之意溢于言表。那幽蓝的烈焰并不灼热，William只感觉到鼻尖传来一阵凉意。

 

来吧！狂怒吧！暴动吧！杀死我吧！William盯着那团火，心里却没有恐慌，还升起奇异的喜悦。来结束这该死的一切吧！

 

但恶魔的手却没有如William所愿伸向他的脖子或是心脏，而是径直往下，按在了William的阴茎上。霎时间William感觉到如同电击般的刺痛！他惨叫一声，疼痛使他射了出来，把自己的小腹弄得一片泥泞。

 

眼眶被快感和痛感的泪水盖住，伴随着一股轻微的焦糊味，William看见自己的枪管上，烙上了一只张牙舞爪的章鱼图腾！“如果你嫌弃我的种子，想长个子宫自己提供卵子的话，我也可以满足你，”camorot的低语从耳畔传来：“另外，你永远是属于我的，认清这点。”

 

其实他早就死了吧，他一直在地狱里生活吧。不然为什么他一直在与恶魔为伍作伴呢？

 

不然他为什么永远无法逃脱呢？

 

高潮冲得他头昏脑涨，William茫然地抬头四望，然后他看见了天花板上的监视摄像头。摄像头随着他的视线转过来，正对着他，小红点一闪一闪。

 

这摄像头在工作！背后有人在看！有人在看着他被这个恶魔侵犯！

 

不！别看！William剧烈地扭动起来，但在恶魔强大的力量面前，他动不了哪怕是1英寸，只能维持着羞耻的，双腿大张的姿势。

 

他的私处他的呻吟他的放荡都暴露在摄像头下，供人观看！

 

他们在看着恶魔在他的身体里种下种子……

 

不，求求你们不要看……求求你们……羞愧和愤恨冲刷着William的大脑，他流下眼泪。

 

他重重地跌坐在恶魔的腕足上，被对方用力贯穿。快感和痛感一齐淹没了William。William低下头，看见自己的小腹上又像50年来的每个日夜那样，微微隆起——那是男性腹腔吞进了不该容纳的物体尺寸后的凸起。

 

肠道里传来熟悉的冰冷触感。他甚至只凭这触感便能勾勒出那一次又一次撕裂自己的肉刃的形状。

 

他一闭上眼睛，那灰褐色的柱身上的每一根青筋就清清楚楚地浮现在William眼前。它们将在接下来一点一点，残忍又坚定地在使他失神的位置碾压，直到他发出求饶的声音……

 

很快，这里又会再次孕育出他的种吧，那些漆黑的渎神之物。

 

他的本质已经彻头彻尾的改变了吧，上帝的恩慈再也不会散播在他的身上了……

 

William闭上眼睛，自己摇动起腰。

 

11号分部，监控室。分部主管、副主管们和机动小队队长odawara正面色铁青的盯着屏幕。

 

总部得知13号分部完全失去联络的消息后，就下命封锁周边区域，并下令距离最近的11号分部设法派精锐潜入。

 

11号分部的大部分机动队伍都外派出去执行其他任务了，今天在分部休息的只有odawara队长带领的hamster小队——事实上，自从上次去E镇执行任务导致hamster小队大减员后，odawara队长就一直没有出过新任务，而是忙着在训练基地教育新补充入队的战斗力。

 

接到上级命令后，11号分部一直在试图切入13号分部的控制系统，调用摄像头想看看13号分部的实情以便制定作战方案。

 

就在刚才，满头大汗的程序部主管打电话请上级到监控室来一趟，声线都在颤抖。主管只能把唯一在分部的机动队长odawara叫上一起过来。

 

随着13号分部应急系统的成功激活，他们在大屏幕里看到了一片尸山血海。伴随着摄像头一个一个地打开，他们看到了小触手怪们趴在尸体上张牙舞爪，和……在尸堆的最高点交合的人类与恶魔。

 

Odawara感到一阵反胃，她强压下想吐的冲动：“我知道是谁了，是异常3989！是上次我和1084去E镇执行任务的时候，试图收容失败的异常3989，那个金发男人是William . octopus. 是事件的嫌疑人。”

 

“这点我也看出来了，”11号分部主管是个中年秃头，他皱着眉头别过脸去，“真是令人作呕，他跟这只章鱼是一伙的吗？”

 

“我看不像。”还没等odawara回答，一旁的副主管就指着屏幕说，“你看他的动作——嘿，等等，角落里那个不是1084吗！”

 

镜头迅速切换到指定的位置，odawara看到了隐藏在尸体堆后的1084，监控室里的气氛顿时轻松起来，主管的表情也舒缓了一些：“太好了，能联系上她的耳机频道吗？”

 

主管话音还未落下，屏幕上的1084已经如同一道闪电般冲了出去。

 

William突觉眼前一闪，一道银光直冲门面而来，他还不及伸手阻挡，就感觉后穴一空，身后的支撑霎时间消失了！刹那间的变故让william来不及防御，重心朝前直直从尸堆上滚了下去！

 

William重重摔在尸块上，血液糊了他一脸。耳畔风声大作，他慌忙抹了一把脸，抬头往上望去。

 

但William只看到一道黑影朝自己扑过来，一把抓起他的胳膊就往后甩！William再一次重重地摔在浸泡血水的尸体上，屁股着地。刚才受刺激的后穴传来火辣辣的刺痛，让他忍不住哎哟了一声。

 

这一次他终于看清了局势。恶魔盘踞在金字塔上，气势汹汹地盯着他，而在他身前，挡着一个黑发的女人。

 

Camorot的声音里有着显而易见的怒气：“第二次了，夫人。您就这么喜欢打扰别人的好事吗？”

 

“好事，我看不见得吧，你的小可爱一点都不乐意啊。”黑发女人背对着William，他看不见她的脸，只听到对方嘲讽的声调。但William的内心已经雀跃起来，是她！

 

是她！太好了！救星！William激动得快要哭出来，又挪了几步，把自己完全藏在女人的影子后面。他的行为被恶魔看在眼里，对方皱起了眉头。

 

“夫人您怕不是因为羡慕而产生的嫉妒吧？其实您喜欢我的技术可以直说，我不介意和夫人您共度春宵的，”camorot突然换了一种语气，用浪荡子般的眼神打量着对峙的两人，“我保证让您愉快，William，你说是吗？”

 

William想要说不，却在camorot阴沉的视线下颤抖着说不出话，耳畔传来清脆的笑声。黑发的女人像是听到了什么好笑的话一样大笑起来：“大章鱼啊，你是不是太看得起自己了？连化成人形都做不到的低等生物，也配做我的入幕之宾吗？”最后一句话音的鄙夷之情溢于言表。

 

William心惊胆战地看着这个敢于出言嘲讽恶魔的女人，camorot却没有发怒，而是呲了一声：“低等？原来夫人您是只看皮相的人啊，那真是可惜了您的力量了，搭配这等浅薄的见识，只能被浪费在为人类这种低等的生物奴役上，咱们彼此彼此吧！”

 

说话间，一股黑色的雾气笼罩了camorot，眨眼间 William只见往日给他带来欢愉和恐惧的腕足们消失了，取而代之的是人类的双腿！但不过几秒钟的功夫，那双腿又再度消失了，变成折磨了William整整50年的腕足，camorot冷笑道：“我为什么要迁就人类的审美？”

 

一柄长戟划开虚空，出现在camorot手里，他指向1084：“我已经很多年没见到美丽又强大的异性了。杀死您真是可惜了，我想最后问您一句，您和我对立，是因为咱们先前有私怨，还是您就是自甘堕落，为人类卖命？”

 

“我有必要提醒你一句，我们已经是恶魔了，谈何堕落？此时此刻你面前的我就是站在人类这边的。至于理由么，咱们之前并没见过，只是我乐意罢了！”黑发女人也抬起了手中的刀，但她的刀身已经折了一截，William看了不由得担心起来。

 

“在我们开打之前，先让William离远点怎么样？”1084露出微笑，“免得波及到他，你也不希望他缺胳膊少腿的吧？再说了，William也跑不远，只要你杀得了我，抓到他还不是易如反掌吗？”

 

“好啊，那么William，你就去找个地方休息一下，等我杀了这个女人，再来好好宠爱你。”camorot深深看了William一眼，用不屑的表情对着女人点了点头。

 

William怔在当场，自由来得如此突然，他一时间不知道恶魔说的是不是真的。一件女防风衣随着冷冽的女声砸到了他的怀里：“快走吧！给我们腾地方。”

 

“是，是……”William回过神来，抱起衣服就迈开了腿，跑了两步又回头，两人还维持着对峙的姿势，camorot用晦暗不明的表情盯着他，William突然打心底生出一种冲动，对女人喊道：“谢谢！”

 

恶魔随即露出了更加阴沉的神色，而女人则随着William的话笑起来：“大门外有机动部队，去吧。”随后女人对着腕足握在一起的恶魔说到：“看到了吗？William好像一点都不觉得和你上床是什么好事啊。你混得真惨。”

 

William没敢回头再看camorot的神色，他几乎是半跑半跳地越过一地尸体，往外冲去。

 

Camorot的长戟带来刺破空气的锐声，朝1084不断袭去。1084则勉力地左右躲闪着，所幸凭着悬殊的体格差——主要是人腿和腕足间的体积差，她还可以靠着灵活躲闪。两人间的打斗就像张牙舞爪的大猫试图捕捉上蹿下跳的麻雀。

 

在触手袭来的瞬间，1084以一种超越体操运动员的柔韧性朝背后弯下腰，整个人几乎弓成了一个圆，将将躲过了朝她门面袭来的触手。啪！伴随着一声巨响，触手狠狠地拍在墙上，击出一道十英尺长，2指深的裂痕，大厅正中挂着的白炽灯都随着这震动闪了一闪，熄灭了。

 

平推，横扫，劈刺！camorot的攻势十分凌厉，约莫6英尺的长戟每一次突刺，都能轻松在1084身边带起一阵疾风。

 

不行，现在完全不占上风！1084的额头再度开始渗出汗。一寸长一寸强，她的武器折断了，又是人类制的，只能勉强在躲闪的边缘寻机扎对方一两下，但这好比蚊子咬一样的力道根本无法和这只章鱼抗衡！更别说要躲过长戟划出的半圆还能寻机偷袭的难度了！1084足尖一蹬墙壁，猛然跃起，长臂一甩把断掉的刀当成飞镖一样扔出去，但章鱼的腕足却急速地回弹一扑，轻易地就把断刀拍飞了。随即其他腕足也向1084的方向收拢过来，包围着她飞速地拍打，1084只能伸出手臂去硬生生挡下对方的每一次出击。

 

每一次被击中都使得她的小臂骨如被雷劈般疼痛，1084咬紧了牙。她的格挡渐渐变得无力起来，因为饥饿和之前长时间战斗造成的体力消耗让1084脚下一软，这一失误让她即便尽力扭转身子，也再无法躲开此时正面袭来的触手！

 

“嘶！”即便是强健如同1084，她也忍不住低呼一声。触手在她的腰侧开了个血洞，皮肉翻卷得像是被砍了花刀，鲜血泊泊地流了出来，一块肋骨碎片伴随着脆响跌落在地！

 

1084一脚飞踢起地面上的尸块，朝camorot砸去，她侧着身子，边往外撤边不断地抓起随手碰到的尸块或者桌椅朝camorot丢去，试图阻止对方的行动。

 

再这样缠斗下去，一定会被对方耗死的！1084的大脑急速地盘算着计谋，但与此同时不可避免地感到一丝气恼——如果是在她全盛的时期，对于这种低等生物，不过弹指一挥就可消弭无形；哪怕是抛开法术要动武，对方在她的刀下也走不了三个回合；但问题就出在——

 

她现在除了强大的愈合能力和体术之外，几乎使不出任何一种厉害的法术！换句话说，她现在除了特别能打之外，和凡人几无区别！

 

1084几个纵身跳出了大厅，烈日兜头照脸射下来，她满身血污的影子投射在污水里。小腹传来隐隐的刺痛感，1084再一次脚底发软。

 

不行了，去他的合作协议，得赶紧吃点东西。1084几乎是刚冒出这个念头，话机里就传来通话声：“1084！请支持住，火力支援很快就到！”

 

是odawara. 1084朝话筒快速地吼了一句：“不，继续保持距离，你们来只是送死！把William带得越远越好！”

 

“好，好，William已经被守卫接到了！我们会从空中支援！”odawara的语速很快，传递的信息让1084稍微安心了一会儿，她不等对方说完就急速打断：“我受伤了，现在要打破约定了，挂了，别给那只章鱼听到我。”

 

“打破规则？”指挥室里的odawara还没反应过来，话机对面再无声响。

 

1084在说话的同时，一直在朝医疗大楼的后方奔跑。分部的西北角，有一排黑砖平房，低矮不显眼，是组织平常关押实验对象的场所。

 

那些“自愿参加实验”的对象都是从监狱里招聘哄骗的重刑犯，因此，每当组织的任意分部遭遇到重大危机——比如收容起来的异常们暴动，或者遭到外部入侵，组织除了撤离员工和研究成果之外，都会把实验对象们清洗掉——带不走又要保证组织内情不泄露的万全之策。

 

赌一把，这一次老章鱼来得突然，甚至已经够得上启动分部底下埋藏的炸弹同归于尽的级别了，但他们却没有做，只是锁死了一切出入渠道，想必是最高层还没来得及下达自毁命令。那么也应该没有来得及除掉所有的实验对象，瞥了一眼倒毙一地的士兵尸体，1084一脚踢开了一间牢房的门，这些建筑群里传来的若有若无的心跳声让她激动起来。

 

她没费力气，很快就从一间牢房的里拖出了个满身腱子肉的大汉，那大汉本来还攥着椅子想给她一击，却被她一巴掌拍晕了过去。

 

下一秒，这个大汉就去见了上帝——如果他够格上天堂的话。1084一把撕开对方的胸膛，抓出了心脏，大口地啃食起来。大动脉喷射出的血液溅了1084一脸，她却像喝汤似的把嘴唇凑向血管，吮吸起来。

 

“我的天哪……”屏幕后面的11号分部主管即便是见多了实验时的血肉横飞，但赤裸裸地见到吃人掏心还是一阵反胃，副主管和odawara也被震得说不出话来。

 

“破戒……”odawara喃喃地重复刚才1084的话，视线忍不住从屏幕上转开，移到11号分部主管手里紧握的平板电脑上，上面正是1084的资料。

 

身为机动作战小队的队长，odawara的保密权限不足以让她看到人形异常的完整档案，但是分部主管的权限可以。

 

“……1084号称需要通过食人补充体力，经过交谈，异常同意以大量进食取代食人……初步判定为合作友好度较高的类型……进行试验成功……保留必要时的控制手段……”

 

1084又接着走向下一间牢房，她腰间的血洞在慢慢地缩小，11号分部主管的脸色平复了一点，接着开口：“把刚才的监控录像截取存档并加入1084的资料集，但是先不要采取暴力控制程序，等战斗结束再说。空中支援现在到哪了？时刻做好战斗准备。”

 

副主管也是满头大汗：“我真的佩服T.G和S，要和这玩意天天打交道……”

 

odawara的手越攥越紧。吃着薯片朝她招手的1084，抱着她在海岸跳跃的1084，动手时睥睨众生的笑脸……和屏幕里干脆利落面无表情掏出人心大嚼，满脸血污的1084，慢慢重叠起来。

 

血液滋润了喉咙，1084感觉身体渐渐暖了起来。久违的食人让她有些兴奋也有些回味，其实早在加入组织前，她就已经不吃人了——倒不是良心发现，而是这种摄入养分的方式太低效了，而她又有那么一点被称之为“上位者的矜持”的毛病，觉得吃人跟低等妖魔没什么区别，太跌份了。

 

至少，要吃的时候也该是放在盘子里端上来，用餐具文雅地进食，而不是跟吃手抓饭一样。1084在裤子上擦了擦手。

 

她低头看向自己正在逐渐愈合的创口，又看看折断的合金栏杆，不由得皱了眉头。人类的武器在恶魔面前不堪一击，而纯靠动武的话，没有武器又不行……

 

看来这次是少不得伤筋动骨了。1084咬着嘴，突然把手伸进了腰间的血洞。

 

屏幕外的主管和工作人员都忍不住凑近了镜头，想要看看人形异常怎么突然停了下来。Odawara试着呼叫对方耳机：“1084，你在听吗？”却在下一秒见到1084低呼一声，硬生生从创口里抽了根肋骨出来！

 

“啊！”odawara惊得一拍桌站了起来，副主管脸上的青白色又重了一分，大家面面相觑都吓得说不出话，只眼睁睁地看着1084用手把肋骨的末端搓成了尖角，然后伴随着血肉生长的节奏朝门外走去，脚下迤逦了一地血迹。

 

别的武器多半是挡不住老章鱼一击便会被打碎的，她现在剩下的最大的武器其实只有自己的身体，1084低头看着手上的肋骨。

 

可是，只有武器还远远不够，她从实力上来说并不如那老章鱼——

 

上次在洞窟里和camorot战斗的经历，尽管她在事后的汇报里轻描淡写，但她实际上自己知道，她是取了巧的险胜。

 

当时William和odawara落水后，camorot有一丝迟疑，侧身向水中伸出了触手想要抓住男宠和敌人，她就借着这1秒的空隙扑了上去，划伤了对方的眼睛。当时camorot吃疼，加之被血液糊了眼睛，腕足下意识格挡一下就急匆匆潜入水里遁走。而她虽然划伤了对方的眼睛，却也因为距离太近没法全闪开扑过来的对方下意识放出来的法术，胳膊上硬生生吃了一记被活活打断了。

 

当时老章鱼只是情急之下释放的攻击法术，虽然攻势凶悍，但无附毒的攻击对于她这种恶魔来说伤害不大，如果等到对方气定神闲地施展出那些擅长的法术，又是主场优势，只怕她未必能那么轻松地脱身……

 

等等！法术！1084反映过来，方才她和camorot缠斗片刻，对方最多是扬起水箭或是凝水成拳朝她袭来，除此之外再无其他特别的招式——没有召个雷劈她或是裂地为牢之类的。

 

看来是陆地限制了他的发挥！1084看向高挂在空中的烈日，心里有了想法——到底是只深海的章鱼嘛……

 

……把他引到阳光下的空旷地带，虽然这种家伙并不畏惧阳光，但热量和烈日肯定也让他不舒服，不然他没必要一进来就把整个分部灌满海水。

 

等等，别太想当然！背后传来海浪的波涛声，小腹仍旧有隐隐坠痛感，这让1084意识到她的情况还是不乐观。

 

看来只能玩阴的了！1084瞥见了大摇大摆朝分部正门走去，一边走一边击碎任意建筑的camorot 。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rape/Non-Con

_****第十五章 chapter 15** ** _

 

“嘿！我在这里！”她跃上食堂楼顶，居高临下地喊了一声。Camorot回过头来，从平地上一跃而起，四只腕足牢牢地扒着食堂外墙，手里的长戟朝她突刺而来！

 

“你的武器呢？”对方这样问她，“我想见识一下。”“放在家里没带出来。”1084举起肋骨横推向前格挡，只听咔嚓一声，硬生生挡住攻击的肋骨并没有折断，但她的虎口被震裂，血瞬间涌了出来。

 

她没有说谎，一切来得太突然，她落下了自己最称手的刀。

 

“不可能吧，夫人。”camorot的红眼睛盯着1084，“这样杀死您真让我觉得胜之不武。”

 

“但你的手可没有因此停分毫不是么？”1084露出嘲讽的笑，干涸的血迹把她的嘴唇染成暗红色，配合白得不像人类的皮肤，此时此刻的她像极了人类画笔下的暗精灵或者是魅魔。

 

不过，即便她带着最常用的武器，当前的她却连拔刀的力气都没有。这个状况曾经让她难眠了好几个夜晚，直到她确认她主要的任务对象——那些组织里人类搞不定的玩意都还可以凭借自身的体术杀死或者制服后，她才稍微觉得放松了一点。

 

把武器放在虚空里，使用的时候裂空拉出来，是个看着很酷炫但实际上难度并不大的操作，可以说是个高级点的障眼法——实际上武器一直在使用者身边，只不过被放到了肉眼难以观测的“口袋”里。这个把戏，只要不是对术式毫无天赋，练习上一段时间都能做到。

 

不过法术虽然不难，但劈开一段用作口袋的空间，并维持着储存状态，使用时再度劈开空间却是比较消耗力量的，因此黑暗世界的大部分生灵，都还是比较直接地把武器或背或系在身上。这个招式更常见于能力卓越的阶层。

 

“说起来，你的领地是在哪儿？是——R'lyeh吗？”1084直接地问出了心中所想。

 

眼前这只章鱼，是她加入这个组织50年以来，第一次接触到如此厉害的对手。

 

她完美干脆的服务渐渐取得了组织的信任，她借机换来了几项超出规格的待遇——其中就包括查阅他们所有的档案的最高权限。

 

在还没有录像的年代，组织就已经成立了，早期的记录只有文字或者绘图，间隔一些实物证据——但这些资料并不都储存在13号分部，因此1084更多读到的都是存在云端的数据，而非亲身接触到实物。

 

在人类进入电气时代后，组织的档案就越来越详细了。但是这些详细的档案里，强大的异常却越来越少——血族，狼人，他们对于人类或许是强大的，但是在1084看来，他们在自己的族群里都并不是很高的阶层。

 

特别是近10年来，异常报告出现的大多是些食人魔，活尸，或者化人形都做不到的杂碎。为了避免有些被收容异常是装神弄鬼，但凡她能接触到实体的，她都喋喋不休地催着主管们给了她权限去见，可每一次都是失望而返——那些家伙不是只会盯着血肉流着口水；就是像camorot的子嗣那样，只会说些简单词句，按人类标准智商不超过80的；又或者是虽然智力可以正常交流，但能力却不过尔尔，比起作乱更多是装神弄鬼骗人钱财的一些女巫神汉。

 

理智，强大的异常——或者够格称之为魔鬼的家伙，越来越少。

她也曾经思考过这是为什么，但没有得出确切的结论。在她的经验里，神或魔即便来到人间，也不会久留，他们总会回到属于自己的领域，那些被人类称之为魔界或是天堂的地方。

 

在她还没有什么地位和能力的时候，曾经非常渴望去到人间。但一步步爬上高位之后，她突然发现，“人间”这个曾经念在口中都会觉察甘甜和苦涩的名词，对她失去了吸引力。

 

她有更多的事情要做，杀戮，征服，掠夺，算计，用敌人的血沐浴，吞噬敌人的力量，这些事情更有趣。而且去人间并不是一件容易的事情。某些或许在人类眼里可被称之为“保护”的阻碍就不说了，人类本身也在进步和强大——科技提升带来的强大自不必说，至于程序方面，组织居功至伟。比如在他们还把摘草药治病的医生当成巫师架上火刑架烤的时候，可没有组织这样的机构存在。

 

那么，在神与魔都远去的当下，眼前这个长着触手，在人世诱拐男女的强大同类是什么样的情况呢？是贪恋人世，还是……他根本没法回到广义上的黑暗世界呢？又或者，他在人世开辟出了一个新的，独属于他的黑暗世界呢？

 

“R'lyeh？我倒是听过人类把我的王国称作‘Leviathan’呢。”低沉的男声响起，把1084的思维拉了回来，“到你了，夫人，说说你的故事吧，在我杀死你之前。”长戟朝1084突刺过来。

 

“我啊……你知道黑水河吗？那是一条黑色的，有腐蚀性的长河，两岸有着许多部落和物产，其中最出名的大概是菌类的族群，他们是一群蔁人，由个叫Nasu的大王统领，他们的孢子带毒，是极好的毒药来源。”1084一脚踢开长戟，翻身一个跳跃，跳开了数十英尺，换了黑暗世界的语言说道。当初，组织里的员工问她的名字和出处，她并没有说——虽然她并不是那种能被“真名”束缚住的魔鬼，但谁知道人类的计策呢？还是小心为上来得好。

 

“这个地方在哪？我并不知道。”赤红的眼睛看向她，“我从前并未听过这名字和见过这种蘑菇人。”

 

他听得懂黑暗世界的语言，却不知道特征如此鲜明的地域，这就很奇怪了。1084陷入了片刻的犹豫又决定暂时抛下这点。

 

重要的是如何杀死他！1084的背后沁出汗来。她无计可施，只得硬找话题拖延时间：“那是我的地盘。”

 

红色的眼睛浮起一丝兴趣：“哦？果然，我对此倒是不觉得奇怪，毕竟以您的能力，打出一片地盘也很正常。”

 

“您的赞美我收下了，”1084露齿一笑，对方显然对这个话题有兴趣，那么她该抓住这个机会，“黑水河东入大海，在距离海岸大概百里的地方，海面下有块方圆千里的暗礁，被称之为‘R'lyeh’，我作为领主也曾去巡视过几次，那里面的首领和您长得颇像——当然，我得承认，没您这么俊朗，又或者他们是有幻化的能力但不愿意在我面前展示？他们是一群体格庞大的，生着红眼和肋翼的章鱼，他们在人间的陆地上也有信徒，会定时到海岸边接受信徒的供奉，我听闻他们的信徒常常唱诵的一句是‘Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!’”

 

“我的信徒们给我进贡的时候到不唱这歌，”camorot带着几分炫耀的神情击碎了墙角的太阳能电池板，砖石和贴片朝1084飞扑过来，“他们一般都是唱‘黑海之主，最后之神，至高之王，请应呼唤，予我恩惠。’”

 

“上次我听你的女儿唱过。”1084瞬间回忆起了这调子，“说起来，那女祭司是你女儿吧，看上去和你很像。”

 

“是的，她是我子嗣中最杰出的一位，”camorot一边飞扑过来，一边用低沉的嗓音朝她说道，“比起这些由人类孕育的后代来说实在是强上百倍。”

 

对话中的两人虽然稍稍放缓了些攻击速度，但依旧没有停下，掀飞的砖块、砂石、石棉瓦在烈日直射下仿佛是朵咆哮的小龙卷，odawara透过监视镜头只能看见那黄色螺旋中偶尔出现的两个纠缠的黑影。

 

“是的，我也挺替您惋惜的，你的子嗣们，恕我直言——似乎智力和体力都不怎么高的样子呢。”1084毫不留情的嘲讽道。她已经退到墙角，腰身一扭就打算跃到楼下。

 

下一秒她却被背后突袭的章鱼触手狠狠拍倒在地。她反手用肋骨的尖端戳向章鱼的触手，把对方的两根触手捅了个对穿，紧跟着一个侧滚想要跳起来，但老章鱼已经回过神来，疾无比的章鱼触手掐住了1084的脖子，一把将她怼到墙壁上！背后的水泥砖传来碎裂的声音，1084猛地咳出一口血，感觉自己的内脏全都翻得像一锅沸腾的粥，背后则已经失去了知觉，只有嗅到的血腥味提醒她伤势有多么严重。

 

该死的，这王八蛋章鱼怕是拍到了她的旧伤上……

 

1084眼冒金星，下意识地伸腿一蹬试图阻止来犯，却在踹空之余听到了一声脆响，她垂眸，只见自己的方才蹬出去的右腿已经以不自然的弧度歪曲在一旁。那双红色的眸子凑近过来，1084弓手成爪欲抓，双掌却在下一秒被扬起的长戟贯穿，牢牢钉在地上！1084忍不住痛呼了一声。Camorot却不再动作，而是像品味着笔力超凡的画作般，带着鉴赏的神情细细端详着被固定在地上的她，同时慢慢地拔出贯穿自己的腕足的肋骨，像敲击琴键一样扣了扣，听着发出的脆响沉吟一会后露出个玩味的笑：“夫人，我真的觉得杀死您可惜了，既然您也替我的后代问题着急，不如——您替我生些孩子怎么样？我或许可以考虑既往不咎哦？”伴随着camorot话音落地的，还有咔嚓一声皮带断裂的脆响。

 

1084微微垂眸，看到自己的皮带断成了三节跌落在地。这在黑暗世界倒是很常见的事情，战场之上，美貌的女俘虏的下场往往不太好，如果不幸血统还不错的话，那就是雪上加霜的程度了——她也曾经做过这种事情，在诛灭几个负隅顽抗不愿意服从中央的族群后，她允许副官部下们把还活着的女眷作为战利品瓜分了。

 

真是的，又要遭遇这种事情了吗？她低低笑了一声。眼前浮现出那个黑发黑眼的面孔。

 

要不是他！她恨得握紧了拳，却瞬间又因为扯动了掌心的伤口而脸色大变，她极力想要挣脱长戟，但哪怕是连撕碎自己的手掌强行挣脱也做不到——她就像一条被钉在砧板上的鱼，只能徒劳的扭动身体。Camorot也注意到了她的挣扎，用手指抬起她的下颌：“别费力了，我施加了法术的。另外，我更希望在您脸上看到因为我的技术而绽放的荡漾，苦着脸可是感受不到快乐的呢。”他一边说着，一边并不轻柔地摆正她那条被折断的右腿，把断裂的骨茬狠狠一对，听着1084的痛呼然后伸出手指，悬在距离创口处约1英寸的高度，另一手则抚上1084因为创口受击而紧绷的眉头。

 

“怎么，你不爱你的William小甜心了吗？”1084对他挤出个笑，她的胸脯因为被紧紧勒着，即便是说话都涌现出大幅度的起伏。“我看你连永生都赐予了他，由他生下的后代也最多——”

 

从监控中看到这一幕的主管和副主管们神色大变，Odawara则注意到伴随着说话声，1084腿部创口开始逐渐生出新的血肉，慢慢接合在一起，只是速度似乎比起先前她所见过的慢了许多。

 

“数量和质量是两回事，夫人您不至于不明白吧。”Camorot不待她说完就迅速地打断了她的话，说话时他手指轻点她的大腿，随着一阵短暂的黑雾之后，1084的大腿只余血迹，再不见创口。

 

“我不反对，”1084喘着气说道，“但是你既然早就意识到这点，为何不和你那优秀女儿的生母多生几个？这样也免得信徒替你四处抓人，你费力还没几个好结果不是吗？”

 

“她？”camorot停顿了一下，像是回忆什么似的，旋即漫不经心地答到：“都过了多少年了，谁还记得这些旧事，夫人你难道能记得清每个入幕之宾吗？”

 

“我确实记不清楚，但若我好容易才生出个资质出众点的孩子，孩子他爸是谁我还是肯费心记一下名字的。”1084带着试探之意反唇相讥。

 

“也许是Siren，最多也不过是个精灵罢了，”camorot低下身凑过来，“反正很快也不重要了——我对您的血统很有信心，您一定能生一个更好的后代。”

 

该死的咒文！1084试着转动手掌，但除了血流如注和撕裂的痛苦外毫无作用。“放轻松呀，夫人。”camorot对她微笑道，低头凑下来，1084迅速转头，却不料对方并不是追逐她的正脸，而是一口咬住了她的大动脉。

 

“喂！”1084惊呼出声，她感觉到体力伴随着血液在流逝，这个事实让她极度惊恐，下意识就抬起膝盖狠狠朝身上人顶去！

 

她的腿还没撞到对方小腹就被触手按住了，camorot从她的颈窝间抬起头，如同溺水死者般淡紫色的唇角挂着一丝殷红的血迹：“我从您的血脉里感受到了力量和传承，接下来让我们一起享受快乐吧——”

 

明明是含情脉脉的话语，但camorot脸上却只有嘲讽和征服的得意，每个字句都让1084如坠冰窖。

 

伴随着他的话，1084感受到从脖颈处传来一种酥痒的触感，但却并不难受，像是毛茸茸的小狗在身上打滚带来的感觉。伴随着触感还有渐渐扩散开来的暖意融融，一点一点沿着大动脉往下游走。“说起来，夫人，我一直很不理解您为什么要打断我和William？”camorot看向她。

 

“当然是大路不平有人铲了。”1084冷笑一声，极力无视开始在她血管里巡游的骚动。

 

“路见不平？”camorot非常诧异，手上的动作却不停，“夫人您难道是跟人类混久了脑子坏了吗？和奴隶睡觉算是什么要打抱不平的事情？难道您没做过？”

 

“我当然有——不过那都是你情我愿的，我可不至于沦落到按着一个不情不愿的人操50年这种可怜地步。”1084的声音尖锐起来，抵挡燥热已经耗费了她相当大的意志，使她无法再维持一贯的冷静。

 

“你情我愿？别逗了，”camorot像是听到了天大的笑话一样，“夫人，我可不相信打下一大片领地的您这么多年来，就没在战事结束后处理过战俘和奴隶，我也不过是按着常理的一贯做法罢了！”

 

Camorot看向她，微微一笑：“再说了，夫人，您在开打前也说过愿赌服输的不是吗？”

 

1084霎时间哑口无言。

 

Camorot哈哈大笑，伴随着他高亢的笑声，整个13号分部上空瞬间被乌云笼罩，雷电穿破乌云直指天台，在两人身边裂开，霹雳声几乎要震碎1084的耳膜。倾盆大雨浇筑下来，她不悦地皱眉，看着camorot伸出一只小触手，在她下身游走。

 

该死！没想到对方竟然有这么强悍的实力，原先以为他是因为场地限制而被削弱是误判了！这次怕是不能善了了……1084感受着空气中弥漫的水汽，心里又惊又怕。

 

触手撩拨着她的花蕊，1084感受到一阵腰酸，液体一点一点地从体内渗出。Camorot笑着把一根沾染了她情液的触手在她面前晃了晃，对她道：“多谢款待，夫人。”

 

11号分部主管面色铁青，odawara看着屏幕里压在1084身上的半人鱼，说不出话来，一时间竟不知道是震惊，还是愤怒，失望又或者是害怕，脑中一片空白。此时话筒里却传出了直升机飞行员的声音：“总部，这里雷暴太大了，我要找个地方降——”

 

飞行员的话戛然而止，显示屏中，那一架直升机被雷霆拦腰穿过，冒着黑烟直直掉了下去。监控室内所有人都一齐惊呼出声，目瞪口呆地看着雷暴一次又一次地落下，接连把在空中的直升机群全部击落，还连带着击向总部大门外拉起隔离带的士兵们！

 

一时间避难的，起火的，爆炸又旋即被暴雨浇灭的，在墙上的各个监控摄像头里乱成一团。但最显眼的，还是正中那块显示屏——上半身人下半身触手的男人，正压在一个下身赤裸的女人身上蠕动。

 

监控室里如同死一般寂静，odawara只听到11号分部主管用颤抖的声音说：“快……内线……接最高会议……”

 

又一个霹雳在头顶响起，1084呼吸一滞。下身传来的被贯穿的触感，粗长的肉刃捅进了她最脆弱和隐私的部位，但她却感受不到疼痛，反而是被填满的快感瞬间充盈了她的身体。

肉刃开始运动起来，耳畔似乎响起camorot的低语：“怎么样，很舒服吧？”

 

“你……”1084噎得说不出话来，她极力平复着呼吸，想要使自己冷静下来，不要被带入欲望的深渊。但情欲的潮水已经冲向了她的大脑，把她的意识搅得散乱。

 

监控室里乱成一团，甚至有一名员工昏倒过去，odawara茫然地把手伸进口袋，想要寻找嗅剂使对方清醒一下。

 

她的指尖突然触碰到了一个坚硬又冰凉的圆形物体。

 

她一把扯了出来，那是她的狗牌，旁边挂着一个小小的圆柱体，是上一次S主管在出发前交给她的，操控1084体内炸弹的遥控器。

 

对了，上次任务结束后，他们怎么没收回这个东西来着？odawara在一片空白的大脑里搜索，却只记得那破体而出的章鱼，那在星夜下抱着她跳跃的娇小身影，和一片尸山血海。

 

对了，好像是忙着给William建档，回收扫尾，S主管忙忘了……odawara的视线定格在屏幕正中央，那个曾经在人群中朝她伸出手，对她微笑着：“抓紧了，我要踩油门了！”的女人，此时此刻正面色通红地在触手堆中喘息……

 

她嘴唇一张一合，神情陶醉，显然是已经动情了。Odawara连喊几声“1084”，却只听到对方甜蜜的呻吟：“嗯……”和camorot低低的笑声。

 

不可以，不应该，不能允许发生这一切！odawara想起刚才扩音器里传出来的章鱼的话语，“给我生个孩子吧”，只觉得喉头一哽。

 

该死的！唯一的底牌就这样叛变了吗！

 

为了人类的未来，不能让这一切发生！不能够！恶魔的血脉只能够被断绝，绝不能再危害人世！这是他们发过誓要捍卫的价值观！

 

“主管，我觉得我们可以试试这个！”odawara突然开口，她朝在一旁焦急跺脚，嘟囔着“怎么卫星失去了信号”的11号分部的主管伸出手。

 

对方的绿眼睛转向她，定焦在odawara伸出的掌心间。

 


	16. Chapter 16

_****第十六章 chapter 16** ** _

 

冷静，冷静下来。1084深吸一口气，想起以前接触过的双修法术，却大脑一片空白——她当时嫌弃用这类魔法的都是魅魔等低等魔物，只是略看了几眼便不屑再读。

 

该死，要是当时多看了两眼就好了，没准现在试着可以魅惑对方……该怎么办才好？1084在情欲的狂潮中试图稳定心神，不由得眉头紧锁。

 

“夫人，您苦恼什么呢，我想您也不会是有丈夫要守贞吧，”camorot的手捏住1084的下颌，凑下脸，一边抽动着吻她一边说，“就算有丈夫，也不见得强过——”

 

丈夫？1084正在情欲的顶峰间攀登又被抛下，眼前突然没来由地出现一张黑发黑眼的脸，那脸刚张开嘴，似乎要对她吐出嘲讽之词却又旋即消失；变成一张黄发虬须的粗犷面容；黄发下一秒又变成了一样有着触手的蓝发；蓝发又再度变成银发——

 

1084张开嘴，但她的回答却和camorot的后半句话一起，瞬间被剧烈的火光和爆炸撕碎了！

 

1084一跃而起，剧烈的疼痛让她找回了神智，但她却惊奇地发现，并不是自己寻回了飞行的能力，而是她几乎撕裂成了两段——她的腹部裂了一个3英尺的大洞，所有的内脏几乎都流出或是摇摇欲坠地挂在碎裂的肋骨边，她是被爆炸的气流掀翻而起的，与此同时飞在半空中的还有断了两只腕足，正捂着下体的camorot。

 

哈！真是惊喜！组织一定是引爆了放在她体内的炸弹！哈！人类的奇思妙想，有些时候竟然也能杀超脱生死的恶魔一个出其不意！1084几乎要笑出来，下一秒却因为牵动内脏剧烈地咳嗽起来，她急速地坠落，本能让她伸出手，用最后的力气去抓大楼墙壁，以肉体增加摩擦，人为减缓自己坠地的速度。

 

手臂上传来烧焦的触感，她的衣袖因为急速摩擦开始起火，却又因为暴雨被瞬间扑灭，手臂在急速地摩擦下很快皮肉撕裂，臂骨划着大楼的外墙发出刺耳的咯吱声，在高墙上划出一道斜长的血迹，但这点疼痛和腹部传来的比起来却算不得什么，只是点缀的添头罢了。

 

1084维持着意志，调动着血液和力量往腹部聚集，试图先在背后重生出肉体来。

 

透支的痛苦传遍她的四肢百骸，1084咳出几口血。大脑也麻木不已，骨骼最先重新连接在一起，1084把残存的内脏就往里一丢。她用尽全力凝聚精神盯着一样下落的老章鱼，随手准备用残存的另一只手斩向对方的咽喉。

 

一切都在电光火石之间！但老章鱼却没有攻击的意图，甚至都不看她，而是扬手就往地下一劈！下一秒，1084就见到地面的积水间裂出一个大漩涡，老章鱼直直掉了进去，甚至是怕人跟随似的，几乎camorot的头发被水面吞没的同时，水面就瞬间合起！

 

漩涡消失不见，一切恢复了平静。而1084也堪堪滑到楼底，她无力地依靠在墙壁上，积水到她的大腿根，用来阻碍降速的那只手只剩下半截——残肢碎末合着血液一起在墙上画出一道长痕。

 

积水虽然深，但1084脚下踩的却是实地。她放声大笑，那老章鱼逃跑了！就在她即将被打败的时候，多么意外的破局！

 

她的话机早就在爆炸中不知道飞到哪里去了，1084也无心去死人堆里翻找还能用的通话系统，她捂着腹部，催动着所剩无几的力量，一脚深一脚浅往分部门外走去。

 

……其实组织在她体内安装炸弹这事，她早就知道了——他们总觉得非我族类其心必异，虽然她因为自己选择合作和理智获得了据说组织历史上第一次的，针对人形异常的最大限度自由，他们往日里也如同同事般和她相处，但当她拒绝戴上那个像狗链一样的安全项圈时，他们还是无比失望。

 

而趁某次手术安置在她身体内的异物，即便再小，她的血液也能察觉到——但她一直没有说，这能让他们安心，因此减少了对她的聒噪，使她在日常生活行动间能获得更大的自由，因此她愿意装作不知道——若是她表露出知情，只怕他们又要想其他的方法“以防万一”了吧。

 

……更何况，组织更重科技这种对于恶魔而言十分陌生的东西，不过这人类来说是利刃的存在，对于恶魔的伤害终究是有限的——如果他们当初给她植入的是什么圣徒骸骨的碎片或者圣母留下的血泪，那她可能就要翻脸了。

 

刚才他们多半是想着把自己当成弃子，趁机连带着一起击杀了camorot吧……不过这样倒反而救了她。

 

1084一边走一边想。现场一片狼藉，雷霆深入地面，被击中之处，泥土都掀起了3英尺之高。烧焦的机翼；破裂的装甲车；辨认不出是谁的尸骸；倒地已经呻吟不出声，只剩下急速喘息，下一秒就要死去的士兵……

 

William呢？他们仅存的王牌呢？他在哪里？还是已经被转移走了？1084用最后的神智在尸山血海中搜索那一丝在洞穴中记住的气息。

 

想必宠爱他的camorot也是凭这方法找到13号分部的吧？1084恍惚一笑。恶魔都有着相似的本领。

 

找到他，把他带出来……1084残垣断壁中跳跃起来。

 

一定要找到他！1084猛然停下了。她看到在一辆破裂的装甲车里，有一朵金色的蒲公英正在挣扎地爬出来。

 

William正在手脚并用地掀开那卡住他腰部的车座，他的腿部有一道深可见骨的伤痕，但竟然幸运地避开了大动脉。他那张放在人类中足称俊美的脸上也是数道血痕，但却意外地显出他五官的坚毅来——即便他此时正痛得龇牙咧嘴，也仍旧挣扎着要爬出来。

 

1084怔在原地，沉默地看着那个衣衫不整，重伤流血却仍旧挣扎着爬出尸山血海的男人。

 

她突然低低地笑起来。眼前没由来地浮现出一幕景象，但主角却是她自己——那快被她彻底忘却的记忆。

 

……时隔久远，记忆已经旧得如同一碰即碎的黄纸了，只记得是她的力量尚且十分弱小的时候，在那场战役中，她跌落进了一个极深的暗窟，洞穴内都是累累的白骨。她虚弱得失去了法力，只能靠肉体力量极力往洞穴高处，唯一有光源透进来的地方爬。

 

当时的她也是这样跌跌撞撞地往上爬，手被锋利的骨茬穿透流血也无力医治，和此时此刻，正在挣扎着爬出来William何其相似。

 

原来如此，原来如此，当初S主管问她：“你为什么要对William说‘欢迎回到人类世界？’你以前对救下来的人类从没有这么热心的。”时，她只是随意地说“一时兴起”。

 

原来她当时也没有意识到，原来此时此刻她才找到答案。1084放声大笑，William闻声看向她，朝她张开嘴，表情虽然痛苦，但精神却尚佳。

 

是求援的口型吧，1084看着William那张写着求生的，顽强咬着牙的脸，突然想道——当时如果那洞口有人，看到了历经千辛万苦爬出来的她，是不是有着和这个男人一样的表情呢？

 

组织里总是喜欢说“最宝贵的是人类的精神，是人类面对恐惧时的崇高和无畏”，“我们所要守护的，是人类的未来，让人类拥有免于恐惧未知生物的自由。”她往日里听到这些话时，总是暗暗摇头——作为黑暗世界的领主，她见过太多人类的脆弱和不堪一击了。

 

说着“人类的赞歌就是勇气的赞歌”的人，往往只是没见过真正的，无边的黑暗罢了。

 

但是这朵在残垣断壁上绽放的蒲公英，此时此刻却印证了组织的宣传。坠入黑暗经历50年的摧残依旧坚固，仍然挣扎着抓住一丝一毫的光，这确实是一颗熠熠生辉的灵魂。

 

想来camorot为William着迷的原因就是这点吧！备受摧残却不改其色的灵魂，遍历绝境却仍旧坚忍的精神，确实是难得一见的美味，是值得收拢起来时刻把玩的珍品。

 

比起容易损耗的皮相和脆弱的人类肉体，这才是William获得了黑海之主宠爱的根源吧。

 

1084用只剩下半截的手捂着皮开肉绽的腹部，朝William走过去，一把掀开了卡着他的车门，伸出另一只完好的手：“不要怕，我在这里。”

 

William看向那个背着晨光，宛如降灵一样向自己走来的女人，她的衣服几乎全部不见了，浑身上下只余腹部往上的一小截上衣，头发也散落下来披在肩上，最严重的是腹部开了个大洞，半截肠子挂在边上，但她的神情却无比坦然，微笑里不知为何有着让人安心的力量。

 

她浑身鲜血淋漓，遍体鳞伤，嘴角还有泠然的杀气，眉眼间却是鼓励的温柔，让William无端想起曾经在旅行时看过的一尊佛像，是个佛教中的菩萨，但她的上百只手却手执刀戟等诸般武器，三张脸一张是怒容，一张是笑容，还有一张是闭眼的怜悯。当地导游告诉他，这是司掌杀戮与守护的天神，为恶嗔，为善喜，为人间悲苦不忍。

 

天色破晓，太阳一点一点地升起来了，阳光映照在黑发女人的脸上，她的神情里没有一丝局促、不安、或者是恫吓，只是微笑地站在那里，朝他伸出手。仿佛只要她还站在这里，这就永远是无坚不摧的堡垒，是能抵御一切伤害，消弭所有冲击的坚壁。

 

William伸出了手，握住了那只纤细的手掌。那是人类体温般的暖意，他恍惚觉得自己摸到了对方的脉搏——是强健有力，如同广袤海洋一样孕育着生机的跳动。

 

也许上帝终究是垂怜他这只落单的羔羊吧！William·octopus，曾经的陆战队上尉，在黑海之下与暗穴之间，在尸山与触手间停滞了50年之后，又一次真正开心地笑出声来。


	17. Chapter 17

_****第十七章 chapter 17** ** _

 

1084在11号分部的医疗病房里醒来。医疗AI用冰冷的声音报出她身体的各项指数：“……体温96℉，心率83，血压115/98mmHg……”

 

机械手灵巧地把鼻饲管，留置针头拔掉，1084忍不住咳了两声，坐起来揉了揉额角，床头的电子表上是“6.6.2054. Friday. 6:00am”

 

1084沉默地等待着机械手把导尿管拔掉——尽管她很讨厌这玩意，但是也不得不承认这是人类一项伟大的发明，特别是在无意识昏睡中的自我修复期间，如果不想把自己搞得一团污糟，又或是在肠子还没长好时膀胱破裂，就只能靠这玩意了。

 

她习惯性地去开床头的柜子，作为医疗病房的常客，她知道护士向来会把换洗衣服放在这里。

 

正当她拿起裤子要套的时候，门禁响起了放行的声音。背后传来几个人的脚步声：“你醒——”“啊，打扰了——”旋即又是匆忙后退的声音，1084把裤子穿好，对着虚掩的门道：“进来吧。”

 

13号分部的主管S先生，还有几个大夫走了进来。一群人围着她问长问短，1084看着镜中的自己，瘦得只剩一把骨头，伸手去摸腹部，虽然毫无伤疤和创口，但触手可及的是瘦骨嶙峋，几乎要硌着她的手。

 

腹内没有什么痛处，想来肉体已经重生好了。瘦骨嶙峋只是暂时的代价——重生总需要能量来源，即便组织会给她提供最好的营养剂，但这对于恶魔巨大的消耗量来说，远远不够。所以每次执行任务前后，她的体重数据都会急剧波动，甚至最大能达到90磅的差距。

 

“一切指标都正常，”一名大夫说道，“你感到有什么地方不适吗？”

 

“没有，但我肚子饿了。”1084心知接下来便是要去询问室里作报告了，一时间有点不耐烦起来，“我要先去吃点东西，有什么事情边走边说吧。”

 

她又看向S先生：“只有你一个，看来其他人是都——”

 

S主管面露不忍之色，低声说：“是的，除了那天轮休的，整个13号分部全殉职了，重建还需要一段时间，我现在暂时在11号分部就职。”

 

1084点点头：“那么，William怎么样了？”“他没有大碍，只是有些划伤，现在已经好得差不多了，”S说道，“难得的是神智基本正常了，这些天一直在对他问话，只可惜camorot从没对他说过力量的来源，William对自己是得到那些异于人类的力量的经历也是稀里糊涂……”

 

说话间两人已经走到了医疗部的餐厅，1084熟门熟路地取过餐盘，顺手递给S主管一个。后者却摇摇手：“不用了，我还要回去工作。”

 

“行吧，那我就自便了。”1084转身走向食品柜。

 

但她却没有听到S先生离开的脚步声，1084回过头来，见对方还停在原地，面上是欲语还休的神色，叹了一口气：“有什么事吗？难道是那只老章鱼又出来作乱了？”

 

“不，不是这个，”S主管扶了一下眼镜，似乎是在思考措辞，“我想你之后也会知道的……不……他们没说要对你保密……我不是那个意思，不是说组织成员和异常个体……”

 

1084被这话弄得云里雾里，她放下盘子：“你就直说吧，是炸弹的事情吗？其实我早就知道了——但这不意味着我在今天以后还默许你们给我植入炸弹。”

 

“你知道了？”S主管浓密眉毛下的小眼睛迸射出惊讶的光线，旋即却又变作了然，“也是，按照你的能力来说，不知道反而奇怪了……”

 

“你还说不说了？”1084有点不耐烦了，索性转过身去不再看他，自顾自地在柜台前挑选起食品来。

 

“这次引爆你体内的炸弹，并不是最高层下达的指示。”S主管深吸一口气后说，“是hamster机动小队的队长，odawara擅自决定的。高层对她下达了惩处命令，本来是要根据法规第19条第4款执行死刑的，但是鉴于odawara以往的战功和获得的表彰，惩罚减等执行——她会被实施A级记忆清洗，然后会被降为C级员工。”

 

组织内对程度和等级是ABCD四级，D级最低，从监狱里招募的作为实验对象的“可消耗品”是D级人员，以上依次递增，组织员工的最低权限等级就是C级，此外唯一的特例是最高层会议，那13名成员的权限是S级。

 

“A级记忆清洗？”1084一哂，“那估计不变成白痴也是个废人了吧。C级员工，我看是只好去做个看门保安了。”

 

“这已经是能为她争取到的最低限度的惩罚了。”S主管神色凝重，“她对判决没有异议，只是一直要求在执行前见你一面。”

 

1084眉毛一扬：“既然一切是她自作主张，真有意思，那我就去见见她。”说罢她放下盘子，朝S主管一笑，“我还以为你们又要执行对089的操作了呢。”

 

“怎么会，”S主管讪讪一笑，“几个D级人员组织还是出得起的，不至于判定你‘超过警戒线’。”

 

“说起来，你……你觉得怎么样？”走在通往监狱的路上，S主管突然问道，“那天你被这个ca……3898给……你的身体有什么反应吗？”

 

这个问题着实无礼，1084不悦地看向S主管，对方在她的逼视下嗫嚅地说道：“是，是最高议会要求的，要……要详尽的记录……”1084定定看着对方，直到这张她熟悉的憨厚脸上冒出大颗窘迫的汗珠，才冷哼一声：“你们倒是尽职尽责，我不会说第二次，他当时给我灌了媚药，我没怀孕——即便有怀孕的可能，托炸弹的福也流掉了，从这点上来说我倒是要谢谢你们了。”

 

S主管的脸上闪过一丝明显的失望，1084眯起了眼，不再压抑自己的怒气：“怎么，你们还希望培养一个二代恶魔吗？别说我没怀孕，就是怀孕了，我也必然会流掉的，我答应为你们驱使可不包括这个！”看到被自己的威严怒目逼得连退几步面色青白的S主管，她顿了一下，想到对方过往就是个沉迷研究的书呆子，对这些好奇已经成了职业习惯，这次多半是被最高议会催着才出此言，语气软下来不再直冲S主管：“还有，以后我不会再默许你们给我植入炸弹，我既然承诺过不会危害人类就一定言出必行，你们也别整天想着‘留后手’。把这话跟最高议会报告吧，要是他们有什么想法，不如直接来问我！”

 

“好，好，”S主管擦了把汗，连忙跟上她的脚步。

 

一路上经过了3次安检，1084和S主管才走到羁押odawara的单人牢房前。1084看着荷枪实弹的守卫，不由得轻轻一笑：“odawara说到底也是一个普通的肉体凡胎，至于这么大费周章吗？”

 

“议会很生气，”S主管带着惋惜的神情摇了摇头，“她被——”

 

说话间牢房的门已经被打开，1084踱步走了进去。Odawara带着拘束具被固定在病床上，身上虽然没有什么伤口，但从病号服里露出来的胳膊却瘦了许多，整个人神情憔悴，脸色苍白。

 

组织里拷问的手段一向花样很多。1084见odawara神情委顿，顿时知道她在这3天来没少吃苦，走到她面前站定，直视对方：“你有什么话要跟我说？”

 

Odawara听到这句话，吃力地抬起眼皮，嘴唇不住地颤抖，仿佛这样微小的动作都耗尽了她全身的体力：“你……你靠近一点……”

 

1084还没开口，背后便传来一声暴喝：“嘿！你老实点！”S主管大步流星地走了上来，横在1084和odawara中间，急冲冲地说道：“你又想做什么？还嫌不够乱吗？”说着似是觉察自己语气太冲，他伸出手指指了指墙角的摄像头。

 

1084却来了兴趣，径直走到床边坐下。Odawara直直地盯着她，眼里迸射出一股执拗：“为什么……为什么你要……背叛……”

 

1084顿觉无趣，先前的好奇心烟消云散，淡淡道：“我没有背叛，当时队长你坐在监控摄像头前还看不清楚吗？如果你费尽心思想要见我只是为了来一通道德质问的话，还是不要浪费时间了！”说罢她便起身要离开，但odawara却突然发力，一把攥住了她的衣角。

 

“嗨！够了！”S主管忙冲上来伸手要去拨开odawara的手，嘴里急急说道：“你知道吗，你本来是要被直接处决的，你别再搞事了。”odawara听到“处决”一词，双眼霎时间瞪得老大，1084动作比S主管更快，一把攥住了odawara的手，防止她暴起。但odawara憋得通红，汗水涔涔的脸上却不是怒气，而是神情坚定，目光决然地盯着1084的脸，一字一句地说：“就-算-被处决-我也不后悔-人类必须-被保护！”1084见她这幅顽强的样子，原本升起的怒气淡了下去，放平了语调，低下头和odawara对视：“当时那老章鱼咬了我的颈动脉，给我注入了媚药，这个回答队长满意了吗？”说罢她正要放手离开时，却感到被自己握在手中的odawara的手指动了动，1084心念一动，收回了脚，继续和odawara对视，“……当时我若不服从，不止死的是我，门外所有的守卫，乃至这片区域的居民，你觉得在老章鱼的威力前能够幸免吗？”

 

Odawara的手指头急速地在1084的掌心里划着，眼里的倔强全变成了急切，1084默记笔划，嘴上却不停：“队长既然身经百战，也知道无谓的牺牲根本对于战局于事无补吧，请问队长若是换位思考，当时难道不会选择暂时屈服而是非要白白送命吗？”说着她悄悄按了一下odawara的手掌：“我的话就说到这里了，希望今后队长拿着C级工资开心过日子吧。”

 

Odawara轻轻吐了一口气，快速地一眨眼，语调也平缓了：“……无论如何……我都不能让你……怀孕……不能让恶魔再次诞生……”

 

“谢谢队长的帮忙，我的流产手术很及时。”1084转身离开，心里浮现出刚才odawara写的字迹——是C和W。

 

什么意思？是calamity? Camouflage? Canard? 又或者是对于自己要被降格为C级的不安? 是warder? Wacky? 还是warning? 

而 Camorot和William，他们恰好也符合C和W……odawara是军校出身又不是文学系毕业，想来不会打哑谜，多半是直指。

 

但若真是camorot和William又有什么含义？Camorot的危险是明摆着，何必再特意说明？难道是意指William和camorot有什么私下联系？譬如这场大屠杀是William引来了camorot？

 

为了掩饰自己内心的波动，1084看向浑然不觉的S主任：“说起来，hamster小队不是常驻在13号分部附近的吗？怎么队长odawara那时候却在11号分部呢？”S主管一怔后答道：“上次你们收容了William后，hamster小队几乎全没了。11号分部距离居民区更近些，为了方便odawara队长招新，我建议她暂时调动到11号分部去。”

 

这话不太对，组织的存在并不向民众公开，招募机动部队成员也是向退伍军人或雇佣兵进行私下招募。1084眉毛一挑：“离居民区近不是不方便训练新人吗？”

 

S主管却迎着她的目光坦然答道：“哦，刚才是我口误了，是距离69区军事基地更近，刚才我想着下班后去周边居民区买点东西，一时间说错了。”

 

1084见此也不再追问，换了话题：“William恢复到什么程度了？”S主管镜片背后的眼睛一亮：“他神智恢复得差不多了，现在应该结束了每日的问话，”S主管指指手表，“你要去看看他吗？”

 

“未尝不可。”1084点点头，她看到S主管眼里精光一闪，下意识地补充了一句，“不过还是等我先吃顿饭吧。”

 

S主管离开后，1084在餐厅找了个位置进食。

 

此时已经是饭点，餐厅中陆陆续续来了不少员工，数道视线从1084脸上掠过，她早已习惯，恍若不知只是低头切牛排。

 

人类对于非我族类通常的戒备和好奇吧。她把牛排放进嘴里咀嚼，感受到带血的鲜美渗入口腔，不由得发出一声满足的喟叹。

 

这一次引爆炸弹竟然是odawara擅自决定的，虽然是意料之外，但回过神来也算情理之中——组织招募成员的一项标准就是务求对组织理念的认可和绝对坚持，odawara又是退役军人加入组织，以她的经历和性格会有这样的选择倒也不奇怪。

 

1084想起出发前查阅过的odawara的履历，心里不由得有点惋惜——今后怕是只能在门卫队伍里见到这张脸了。她的视线越过窗外看向极远处的分部大门，轻轻地叹了一口气。

 

但是最高议会竟然会给出这么严厉的处罚倒在她意料之外，1084想起为数不多的和最高议会视频的机会——出于安全考虑，最高议会成员并不会直接面见任何异常，更何况是她这种“有智慧的人形异常”。他们对于她虽然客气，但眼神里的戒备是明摆着的，她更是以撒泼和宣称要离开组织为要挟才换来阅读组织登记的全部异常资料的最高权限，但在这之后……她就在术后醒来时发觉自己的体内多了个小彩蛋。

 

人类和她这样的人形异常，组织无疑会选择前者，1084想起最高议会防备的语气和试探的问话，越发觉得这次对odawara的处罚过重了——如果只从结果论，odawara不是有罪反而是有功才对。

 

难道最高议会换届了不成？但是能入选最高议会的，对人形异常的态度大概和前任都没区别，也不见得会有特别对她有好感的……1084正在出神，却突然听得一阵喧嚣。

 

她猛然抬头，却见食堂里的员工有的躲开，有的站起来做出阻拦的架势，而一个金发的男子连躲几个人墙，急急地朝她的方向跑了过来，背后跟着体型肥胖跑得上气不接下气的研究员。

 

“William，你要去哪里！”研究员喘着气大喊，“停下！”


	18. Chapter 18

_****第十八章 chapter 18** ** _

****

1084端坐在椅子上，静静地直视朝她跑来的William，她虽然刚从沉睡中醒来又极度虚弱，但压制一个成年男人的体力还是有的。

 

他想做什么？还没等1084仔细揣摩William脸上的激动，对方已经跑到了她面前，猛然刹住，紧接着跪在了她面前。

 

随后，他轻轻捧起了她的右脚，表情虔诚如同朝圣的信徒，轻轻吻了下去。

 

研究员满头大汗地跑了过来，见这一面也疑惑地停住了脚步。1084做了个手势示意对方按兵不动，眼角余光瞥见S主管也在人群中注视着这一切，她抛了个“你放心”的眼神给对方，但S主管却像是吃了一惊似的连忙转开了脸，旋即又转回来对她一笑。

 

这书呆子不会是把她的眼神当成媚眼了吧，1084正为S主管突然冒出来的局促觉得好笑，但William却在三吻她脚背后停了下来。

 

“谢谢您，夫人，真的谢谢您，”William抬起的脸是全然的感激，他那双明亮的蓝眼睛里漫出了水汽，“我，我不知道该如何……如何说……我真的非常感谢……感谢您为我做的一切……”

 

1084的眼神在William身上来回扫动，盯着他的眉毛每一下抖动，听着词语里的每个颤音。

 

他的肢体动作没有说谎。William是全心全意地为自己得到解救，脱离camorot而感到高兴。1084心里迅速地排除了先前的猜想——William跟camorot的大屠杀没有关系，即便是他引来了camorot，也是因为身染邪神的气息而无计消除的被动，绝非有意为之的主动。

 

她看着即便跪下来高度也到自己肋骨的William，轻笑了一声：“我知道了，你起来吧。”见一滴泪水已经从William的眼角滑下，她伸手扯了张纸巾递了过去：“你要是再跪着，我看这要被人当成求婚现场了——不对，你们求婚是单膝下跪的吧？”

 

伴随着她的话，食堂里剑拔弩张的气氛一扫而光，有几个围观的研究员跟着轻笑了起来，William也站了起来，英俊的五官上犹带泪痕，露出局促不安的红晕来。

 

“是，是我失礼了，夫人……”William嗫嚅道。1084看着他年轻的脸，表情不由得放柔和了些，于她而言，他还是个孩子呢。

 

她指了指面前的椅子示意对方坐下：“你来得正好，我本打算吃完饭后去找你呢，既然如此你就陪我用餐吧。”

 

“1084，这不……”William身后的研究员出声想要制止，却突然住了口，1084瞥见S主管穿过人群扯了扯对方的衣袖。

 

这已经不是在13号分部了，S主管还能指挥得了别人手下的研究员？1084心里微感诧异，但旋即又看向面前的William——她还有更重要的事情需要确认，至于S主管，之前好歹也是分部主管，他部研究员尊重他也不奇怪吧。

 

“来吧，尝尝50年后的提拉米苏。”她把盘子朝对方推过去，对S主管毫不掩饰的打量视若不见。

 

研究员们散去了，1084和William开始享用甜点。“别拘束，看在你知恩图报的份上，我允许你和我一起吃饭。”她看着面对司康饼只是谦辞道谢，脸上带着不安的William出言安抚道。

 

William听了这话先是楞了一下，然后跟着笑了出来：“我的荣幸，夫人。”但却还是没有动口，只是喝着甜奶。

 

1084看着坚硬的司康饼突然心领神会：“哦，你后面的伤是还没好，吃不了硬东西吧。”话甫出口她便暗道不妥，人类的意志再坚强，比起恶魔也有限，看William这样子必然是把被camorot囚禁50年引以为毕生恨事的，自己却这样大咧咧地戳穿，若是引得William情绪激动是小事，白白耽误一次问话的计划可就糟了——组织对异常的行为都是能限则限的，异常特别是有智慧的异常间的接触也是被禁止的。

 

就今天这一出，不知道够研究员们写多少页报告了。1084一哂，心里想到odawara写下的C和W，顿时又没了笑意。

 

但William却没有像她所料那样羞赧，暴躁，或者是悲伤，而是坦然一笑：“是医生们告诉您的吧，是，我……那个……后面还有点疼，所以没法吃，看来要辜负您的盛情了。”

 

1084端详着那双苍蓝色的眼睛，他并不讳言自己受过的伤，却也不因此狂躁失控，这对蓝宝石此刻流露出的不是被摧残后的羞恼又或是强行开解时的局促，而是淡然坦诚。

 

William确实很不错，camorot虽然是个棘手的对手，但此时此刻1084看着那双含着真切感激笑意的眼睛，不由得发自内心地赞同起老章鱼的审美来。

 

连她也觉得William有点意思了。1084用嘉许的微笑回应：“他们没跟我说，我1个小时前刚从病床上醒来，直到走到餐厅才得知你的消息，我只是回忆起那天闻到的血腥味，猜了一下罢了。”

 

“您真厉害。”William赞叹道，“那天真的……谢谢您了。”“道谢的话说一次就够了，”1084见他又要往下说，连忙制止，“别把生命浪费在这上面。”

 

“是，”William应道，“那您想问我什么问题，我都会尽力解答的。”“你很聪明，”1084再一次微笑，“那我们就开门见山吧，你给我好好描述一下老章鱼和他的儿孙们，让我看看有什么新线索。”

 

1084一边吃着蛋挞一边听着William的叙述，William的话语虽然有条理，但却没什么有用的信息——除了让她进一步确认camorot的强大和罕逢敌手之外。

 

根据William的话，camorot遇上的敌人至多也就是些siren或者nymph罢了，都是些不值得一提的小角色，1084又想起了搏斗时萦绕在她内心的问题——为什么这些年来，够格称之为“恶魔”的，同时兼具足够的理智和能力的异常越来越少呢？她看向自己的双手，白皙而骨节分明，但已经不能像在黑暗世界里那样掀起风雷，突然心念一动——会不会她现在只能靠着体术打拼，不仅是旧伤的关系，也和这现象隐隐有关呢？

 

不，现在不是想这些的时候，太遥远了，还是先解决眼下的问题。1084又想起了odawara，旋即离开E镇前夜的对话在她脑海里回放起来：“50年前的记录太简单了，怕是100年前的黑白影片都比这张相片清晰吧？”、“我试着给这份档案的记录员发消息吧，问问他当时的军方线人是谁……”

 

1084回过神来：“William，给我说说当时你们进入E镇的情况吧。”

 

“我们进入E镇时直接驱车到了E镇警局，说明情况后对方倒是很爽快地答应了，说等天一亮就带我们到FBI探员失踪的地点看看，”许是之前没被问过这个问题，William开始闭上眼睛回忆，“为了不惊动民众或者潜在的敌人，当晚我们就住在警局里，说起来E镇的警局也真够小的，连警长带警员才一共3个人……”

 

“……我看到警长已经六十余岁，两个警员也是人到中年，心里觉得他们多半是不济事了，于是转而问起他们失踪的FBI探员的信息，他们说上头只派了个3人小组下来，在一周前抵达，次日在进入E镇边缘的树林后失踪了，他们试过进林子里搜索，但连着一周都是大雾和降雨，树林里泥泞难行，他们只能作罢。”

 

“我听到顿时心惊，忙问警长有没有E镇的详细地图，警长爽快地出示了，我们又请后方发了一份卫星图，只可惜E镇的信号不好，没能收到。警长安慰我说以警用地图的详尽程度，应该和军方不相上下，且当时FBI的探员们只有手枪，未携带重型武器，我们火力充足，又有他们在外支援，想来应该没有大问题。”

 

“……我虽然知道警长这话里是安慰之词，但当时刚在军演竞赛中获奖，整个小队都斗志高昂，又自恃是最精锐的陆战队队员，一路上见E镇居民大多是老朽，自己面对数个男人都不在话下，又有军方背后支援，区区绑匪能耐我何？又想着早点结束任务好放个假，所以次日没有再跟后方确认信号保障，而是直接开进了树林……”William脸上浮现出不忍和愧疚，他的双手微微颤抖起来，“是，是我大意轻敌，害了战友们……”

 

“不怪你，”1084轻轻拍拍他的手，“毕竟谁也没想到盘中的鱿鱼圈还能吃人。”

 

William深吸一口气：“在我们进入树林的时候又起了雾，警长把我们带到一棵大树下，说当时他们便是把FBI探员引到此处就告别的，我见他神色里流露出想要转身走人的意思，便开口要求他再往里带一段路。警长犹豫了一小会后答应了，随后他看我们神色狐疑，开始解释说‘他是土生土长的E镇人，小时候不听话，父母就会拿镇上流传的鬼故事吓唬他，说是镇子外面的森林，每逢大雾天就会出现一个俊俏高瘦的黑人，他会把在森林里玩耍不肯回家的小孩子带走，然后把他们骗到海里淹死……’警长说他看着雾天就忍不住想到父母说的故事，心里面一时有些感慨。”

 

“……我本想调侃警长几句，但是不知为何，自打进了树林起，心里就隐隐有种害怕和焦虑的感觉，在听了他的故事后这不安越发强烈，玩笑话到了嘴边也说不出口，我看着平时几个最爱说笑的队员也是神情严肃哑口无言。在这种情况下，我心里越发不想让队伍里唯一的本地人警长离开，但此时此刻他的对讲机却响了起来，说公路上发生一起重大车祸，急需警力维持现场秩序。我们只得让警长离开了……”

 

“警长婉拒了我们送他到路口的提议，说自己对这段路还算熟悉，当时雾已经变浓了，但警长轻车熟路，很快就消失了——”William的额头渗出一滴汗。

 

“我进入森林调查的时候，发现树林里施加了心灵暗示的法术，会使得进入者心生害怕，从而远离森林，自然也就无法发现森林中的秘密了。”1084给William一个安慰的眼神，慢慢地说道。

 

果然……E镇居民的大规模被蛊惑，先前不可能一点风声都没有，而上级的反应又出乎意料的迟钝，除了政治倾轧，必定是有哪一环出了问题。心中的猜想又落实了一分。1084眯起眼睛。

 

而William此时也回过神来，看着她的眼睛道：“警长……是不是有问题？”

 

1084还来不及回答，已经空旷的食堂里又响起了脚步声，S主管的声音从背后传来：“抱歉……但William，你需要服药了——”

 

“最后一个问题！”1084转头看向S主管，示意对方停下。S主管被她的眼神一逼，顿在原地。

 

“告诉我，你进入洞穴后，看到写在祭坛上的文字，样子上是接近哪种文字？”1084语速飞快地问道。

 

“是……是……”William闭上了眼睛，而此时此刻研究员们也慢慢聚拢过来，S主管大步向前把手搭在William的肩膀上：“William，该走了，你还需要体检——”说着S主管又歉意地以手指了指摄像头，对着1084说道：“最高议会找你。”

 

William顺着S主管的引导站了起来，他看向1084，神情犹豫。1084心知今天是要无功而返了，不免有些生气，但怕惊了William，仍是回以微笑：“好，那你跟医生们去吧。”

 

下一秒，她就见William唇形一动，旋即转身离开。

 

1084站了起来，朝着S主管示意的方向离开。心里默念着方才William的口型——他说“拉丁文”。

 

但是——组织50年前档案附录里的照片，祭坛上的文字却是错漏百出的楔形文字！


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for update delay_(:з」∠)_  
> I hope this oversized chapter will satisfy you.

_****第十九章 chapter 19** ** _

****

如果William没有记错——那么究竟是50年前关于E镇动乱档案的记录者有问题，还是跟着军方进场的线人有问题？又或者双方都有问题？

 

1084坐在屏幕前，对着画面上映出的最高议会的成员，心里波澜起伏。好家伙，最高议会的13个成员都出席了，看来他们果真重视自己。

 

 

“1084，你对William似乎有些……过分关心？”一人问道。

 

不好，1084暗暗心惊，组织非常防备人形异常间的接触，就是怕他们可能联合起来危害人类。自己应当日后再找机会慢慢问William的话才对的，这次有些操之过急了，要是被他们误认为“反常举动”倒是小事，就怕从此限制她和William接触，那就不妙了。

 

1084心里一凛，她知道此时决不能表现出过分的关心，于是她柔声细气慢慢道：“过分关心？我只是尽职尽责想要尽可能多一点了解关于camorot的事情，以便早点解决他罢了。病中睡醒顺嘴问一句也是人之常情，要是我不问不管，你们怕是又觉得我跟camorot暗通款曲，对后续放任自流了吧？”

 

“但是我们看了一下你和William的聊天记录，”议会成员并不相信而是用质疑的神情接着问，“你的语气和神态可不仅仅只是‘问话’那么简单吧？”

 

“William是受害者又不是嫌疑人，还不至于需要凶神恶煞的拷问吧？”1084气定神闲地反诘道，“如果板着一张脸，没准会吓到他导致什么都问不出来，不是浪费时间吗？”

 

“William·octopus还没有被正式判定为‘无危’。”一名女议员轻轻咳嗽了一声。

 

怪不得他们这样大张旗鼓……1084笑道：“从我和odawara队长把William带出洞穴起，前前后后已经过了10天了，你们这么多检测之后还没判明吗？William除了活得长之外不过是个肉体凡胎，智力体能也就是一般人，哪怕是有心思也没法祸害人世。还是说你们对分部的安保这么不自信，觉得William一个手无寸铁的人可以跑得出层层关卡？”

 

女议员哑口无言。左侧的男议员道：“那让我们来谈谈关于camorot的事情吧，你从头到尾把3天前的事情汇报一遍。”

 

受辱于人的记忆又涌上眼前，1084不快地眯起眼睛，这会儿她懒得再好声好气了：“具体经过各位应该在转播视频里看过无数次了，何必再浪费时间听我讲一遍？不如直接问问题吧！”

 

“1084，请你冷静！”男议员提高了声音。

 

“那好，我就直接问了，”另一个秃头议员说道，“解释一下你对战时的食人行为。”

 

“还有你和3898交合这件事。”女议员回过神来，连忙补上。

 

方才她还奇怪，怎么只是和William说了几句话，神态温和了些就招致这种级别和规模的问话，原来根源在这里。1084心里暗暗摇头，她一觉醒来早忘了这事了。

 

……人类和恶魔的价值观毕竟是不同的。他们既要倚仗她的能力，却又觉得她时刻会背叛。她唇角逸出一丝淡漠的笑。

 

William跟着研究员和S主管一起往病房走，在坐下套上血压计后，他这才感到背后已经被刚才飞速奔跑的汗打湿了。看着气喘吁吁满头大汗的胖研究员，William心生愧疚：“抱歉，刚才给你们添麻烦了。”

 

胖研究员冷哼一声，狠狠瞪了William一眼，虽然没有说话但神情里是显而易见的愤怒。William连连笑着赔罪，一旁的S主管却突然开口：“你们都下去吧，我来劝劝他。”

 

研究员们离开房间后，S主管却盯着William的监控面板出神，William瞥了一眼，上头的数字和术语让他大惑不解：“怎么了，S先生？”

 

S主管回过头来对他一笑：“没事，就是你的血液里白细胞的含量高了点，也许是炎症，我回头再让实验室化验一下，不是大事。”William点点头，又靠回椅背上，却不小心碰到了后穴的伤口，眉头一皱。S主管注意到他的神情，安抚道：“也许是你的伤口有一点感染吧，毕竟创面很大，我先给你加一瓶抗生素吧。”William听S主管这一说，不免有点心慌，连忙点头。

 

S主管不一会儿就取药回来，手法娴熟地给William扎针并挂好了吊瓶。他一边站着调输液速度，一边不急不慢地说道：“你今天算是捅了个篓子，研究员们回去得写报告了。”

 

“刚才我去拿药的时候，他们听说是给你用的都丧声恶气的，”S主管把手搭在William的肩膀上，似是看出了William的不安，“不过你放心，他们也就是说说罢了。”William感受到肩膀上传来的热度，觉得S主管越发亲切起来，他正想答话，却听得S主管又说：“但你这次真的不应该这样做，你还在组织的观察名单上呢，1084又是人形异常，你今天的行为足够挨上一针镇静剂了。”

 

“你和她都说了什么？”S主管问道。“如果只是些感谢的话，你完全可以日后再说。”

 

一听到1084的名字，William忍不住眼前一亮，但S主管的话让他担忧起来：“那1084会受到影响吗？也是我太着急了……太想感谢她……我也没说什么，只是给她复述了一下当年我奉命去E镇执行任务的经过。”

 

S主管静静地看着William愧疚的表情，脸上浮现出欲言又止的犹豫：“她啊……最近应该是麻烦大了。研究员们最多只告诉了你，她是1084和那天她救场的事情吧……”

 

“她怎么了？难道我的行为会连累她也要写报告吗？”William急急地问，他盯着S主管，但窗外投射进来的阳光恰好反光在对方的镜片上，他只看到一片白茫茫，以及对方缓慢张开的嘴唇：“……她那天在救援的过程中，吃了3个人。”

 

“活人，掏心。”S主管一字一顿地说，“而且，她和camorot……做了。”

 

这些字眼如同一记惊雷在William的耳畔炸开，他眼前浮现出黑发女人坚毅的眼神，温柔扬起的嘴角，手指尖也隐隐还有那天握住的那双手的温度。

 

那个敢于和恶魔对峙，把他从50年漫长的噩梦中解救出来的救星，竟然会和他一切苦难的根源媾和，甚至也像洞穴身处那些丑陋弱智的怪物一样茹毛饮血？

 

William的语气都变了调：“什么？是……怎么回事？”S主管双手合抱，侧身看向窗外：“就是你想的那个意思。1084也是个恶魔——她自己承认的。当初她加入组织的时候，我们问及她如何补充体力，她曾经说过‘吃人’。不过她也同意用高营养的食物来替代吃人。这次……据她说是体力不足，事急从权。”

 

S主管转头看向William，眼神晦暗不明：“是像你这样的……组织的……‘志愿者’。”

 

自己是志愿者？只怕说是实验对象更接近吧。William自从获救后悄悄观察，虽然不曾得知组织的规模和愿景，却对对方的行事了解了不少。S主管的话让他心里发寒：“至于她和camorot做了……嗯……她说是受胁迫的。”

 

一听胁迫这词，William才觉得耳畔的阵阵惊雷小了点，但S主管却又说：“这也不是你或者我信了就可以放过的，毕竟……那天监控里……camorot和她求婚了。”

 

William感觉一阵眩晕，输液管里滴下的液体仿佛成了冰凉的小蛇，沿着静脉钻进他的体内。

 

S主管叹了一口气：“所以研究员们对你和她接触才这么恐慌，不只是你不按规矩来，也担心1084又有什么异常。”

 

William低头不语，S主管的话让他不可抑制地想起洞窟里灰暗的记忆，那些面目狰狞丑陋的他的种，见到活人的血肉就一拥而上分食；受害者们尖锐撕心裂肺的惨叫……

 

“你今后还是老实待在房间里，别闹什么乱子，不然你别看这些研究员们虽然各个是博士或是行业精英，骂起人来也跟街头混混没什么区别，”S主管咳了一声，“我刚才去拿药的时候还听见有人骂你是‘章鱼的婊子’……”

 

“组织里还有警卫，他们也承担着对你的看护责任，他们的学历可没有研究员高，手段也只会更粗暴，虽然他们行事都会在组织的规章约束下，但你自己也是军人出身，想必也知道有些“合乎规定”的手段吧，刚才在门岗那也有几个警卫在责骂你的行为会导致他们被扣工资，语言已经很过激了——‘就该被操一辈子屁眼’、‘死娘娘腔’；我虽然能提醒他们注意点，但也不可能时时刻刻盯着，你自己还是小心为好。”

 

William被那一句“操屁眼”激得脸色灰白，虽然s主管只说了这几句，但他也能揣想背后旁人用语的不堪程度。

 

S主管看着William惨白的脸色，脸上浮现出歉意：“我不应该说这些刺激你的，被强奸也不是你的错，但你要知道——外人可不这么想，他们只会对着监控录像评头论足……”

 

William原本灰白的脸色在‘监控录像’这词出来后变成了死寂般的白。S主管抬头看了一眼输液瓶：“好了，可以拔针了，你回去好好休息吧，别多想。”说着又从口袋里掏出一管凝胶递给William：“你拿回去擦私处的伤口吧，有助于愈合。”

 

William起身时感觉一阵目眩，他晃了一下才站稳，S主管的声音从背后传来：“回去好好休息吧，记得擦药，避免感染。”

 

William出了医务室，朝自己的房间走去，中途路过一个警卫岗，两个警卫正大声谈笑着什么，见他过来却住了口，William往日都和这些警卫们打招呼，今天不知怎么的，脑子里却冒出一个念头来：“他们不会也在背后说我吧？”问好的话语瞬间卡在喉咙里，只是摇摇晃晃地回了房间。

及至他拐过墙角，两个警卫的低语又在背后响了起来，William的脚步顿了一下。他想要偷听，却在下一秒失去了勇气。脑子里不知为何有个声音越来越响：“万一真的是在说我呢？”

 

S主管快步穿过地道，路过无人值班的警卫岗，走到单人监狱前轻轻敲了敲门。“咔嚓”，伴随着把手扭开的声音，odawara的脸出现在门边。

 

S主管快步闪身进门，反锁了门后对着站在桌边，虽然面色苍白但却不见一丝萎靡之色的odawara道：“辛苦你了。”odawara揉着手腕，上面犹带拘束留下的勒痕：“主管，你这剧本未免太敬业了点，1084走了快1小时才来人帮我解开，再晚点我的手肘怕是要坏死了。”

 

“这也是怕她起疑，”S主管的脸上露出歉意，“而且最高议会并不想把这件事扩大化——毕竟知道的人越多，穿帮的可能性就越大，当时那批看守里安排的都是不知情的人，研究员又被William耽搁了，这才来晚了。”

 

原本Odawara脸上神色随着S主管的话稍霁，听到“William”的时候又挑起眉：“嗯？怎么回事？”S主管把方才的乱子详细叙述一通后，odawara皱起眉头：“我本来还觉得你给我安排的剧本有点小题大做了，觉得组织要验证1084的忠诚性，质问一下或者最多安排些活人血肉诱饵，咱们擅自加了个暗号的戏码会不会有些画蛇添足，不过我现在却有点赞同你了——这个William真是不安分。”

 

“说起来，对于William的问话也一直没有什么有效信息，”S主管摇了摇头，说出了以odawara的职位和级别无法接触，却又十分关心的事情进展，“他一直坚称不知道camorot是怎么找到13号分部的。”odawara想起那日所见的尸山血海，以及在骨堆上交合的魔与人，不由得一阵反胃：“别说了，我看他在监控里的样子，只怕未必是完全清白的。只可惜他们当时是耳语，监控里竟然录不到音频，视角也差，竟然没法做口型分析。”

 

“高层就是防着这点呢，”S主管深深点头，“在没有确认William完全无害的情况下，必须避免再出一次事。而且1084面对William的态度……也……不太寻常。太平易近人，甚至可以说是太温柔了……所以咱们的做法也算是防患于未然了，若1084真的对William或camorot有所偏私，将来一定是个隐患。”

 

Odawara心里浮现出那夜1084抱着自己在海边狂奔的情景，下意识开口道：“别的都有道理，但是……1084亲近人这不算什么异常吧？”“队长，别被表象蛊惑，别对异常产生同情心，”S主管脸上温和的神情瞬间消失了，罕见地疾言厉色起来，“我们无论在何种情况下都要以人类为最先考虑的对象。”

 

“是……”odawara被这话一激，又想起1084和camorot交合的场景，心里一阵恶心，点了点头。

 

“估计你的调任通知再过几天就会下来吧。”S主管转移了话题。“只不过13号分部和hamster小队重建后，你未必能再回来任职了。”

 

“不算什么大事，”odawara闻言微微一笑，“只是降了一级，处罚比我想象得轻多了，我还要谢谢你替我陈情呢。当时我真的以为自己要被处决了。”“我们好歹一起在13号分部工作了几年，队长的人品和对组织的忠诚我看在眼里，”S主管神情中带着信赖和肯定，“我基于你对守护人世的坚定信念，肯定会用名誉作为担保为你陈情的。”

 

“毕竟，13号分部所有员工……只剩下咱们俩了。”S主管摇了摇头，看向窗外。Odawara看着栅栏透进来的光与澄澈的蓝天，心里涌起伤感，两人相对无言。

 

“好了，我要回去工作了。估计最高议会和1084的会议也该结束了，为了保险，队长先在这委屈几天吧。”S主管率先打破了沉默，朝门口走去。

 

“没问题。”odawara点点头，朝对方挥挥手，S主管也挥手回应，可随着他的动作，腕上的手表竟啪叽一声摔了下来。

 

“咔嚓”一声，手表跌在了地上，打了个滚，一骨碌朝odawara滚来。Odawara下意识一把将手表捡起，只见表盖的玻璃已经磕出了一道裂痕，指针也停了下来。

 

她忽然瞥见表盘上镶嵌着小小的S & W，忍不住问道：“我记得你的名字里没有W，这是？”

 

“这是我母亲的娘家姓，”S主管端详着手表，看着表身的划痕不由得皱眉，“她姓wight.”“wight ?真是少见的姓氏呢，”odawara脑中突然闪过一丝惊雷，“对了……S主管，50年前E镇事变的记录文档，好像记录者就是位Dr.wight呢。”

 

S主管的神情一滞，顿了一下后答道：“他论辈分……算是我的舅公。”组织因私密性，许多新员工往往是子承父业，或是由亲友保荐进入，odawara听了这话并不意外：“没想到你家也是世代服务组织的，我记得档案里你的舅公是以主管的身份退休的，你也算是接班了。”

 

“也不算是接班，”S主管局促的神情消失了，又是一贯坦然的微笑，“你也知道我们的工作必须对外人保密，舅公从没有对家里人说过，我是由斯坦福大学的一个线人引荐进入组织的，我加入后无意中翻阅员工档案才发现舅公也是组织成员，我们这才坦诚相见。不过当时舅公年事已高，我加入组织1年后，他就退休了。”

 

“真巧，我正愁这件事呢，”odawara听后眉开眼笑，“我之前看记录，总觉得50年前E镇事变的经过记载得太简略了，尤其是图片全都模糊不清，上次死里逃生后我想问一问当年的当事人，有没有更详细的信息，但给档案记录者发了邮件却一直是没有回复，既然Dr.wight是你的舅公，你能不能帮我问问他，当初组织在警方或军方里，第一时间进入现场的线人名单呢？”

 

“这……”S主管那张好脾气的脸上却没有出现往日里爽快答应的神情，而是犹豫起来。Odawara心里一紧，问：“怎么了？我看员工档案里，你舅公没记录去世呀？”

 

“虽然没有记录去世，但是他晚年中风3次，加上老年痴呆症，”S主管一字一顿地说，“他现在已经完全失智了。这就是他没回你邮件的原因。”

 

刚出现的新线索又断了，odawara有些郁闷，但见S主管神色惋惜，也不好再说什么，反而安慰他道：“我也只是随口一说罢了，我当初有这个念头还是进洞窟前，因为对E镇知之甚少才想找人问问。现在我们有了更多的影像资料，情报部门应该会有更多的信息源，我们对camorot也不算一无所知了。”

 

“我回去设法帮你查一下原始存档吧，也许里面会记录线人的名单，”S主管站起来，把手表戴在手腕上，“不过你也知道，时隔50年，大部分线人可能都……去世了。”

 

William进了浴室，褪去衣服，毫不意外地在内衣上见到了血迹。那天camorot的动作十分粗暴，他从尸山上滚下来的时候又被划伤了，现在从后腰到后穴还挂着好几道伤口。他拿出S主管给的凝胶涂上，觉得创口一阵凉爽、痛感消散，不由得长出一口气。

 

涂完药的William起身时，忽然又觉得一阵头晕目眩，心脏也跳得厉害，他摸了一把额头，触感满是冰凉的汗珠。

 

看来是自己久缺运动，又在病中，刚才跑了一直就虚弱成这样。William自嘲地摇摇头，感觉一阵困意袭来，索性回到床上躺下。

 

“对了，也许William的口供不足以取信，但你们难道不觉得奇怪吗？50年前闹了规模这么大的异常动乱，现在也证实确实是和camorot有关联的，为何当初的记录却这么简单甚至到了草率的地步？”在屏幕上的对方说出‘你这段时间还是在分部里好好休息’后，1084说出了这句话。

 

几个成员神情一滞，却没有说话，紧接着显示屏一黑。

 

1084从会议室出来，瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，已经快到晚饭的点了。但她心里存着事情，无心吃饭，正当她快步走回病房的路上，在拐角处和冲出来的S主管撞了个满怀。

 

“唉哟!”S主管在跌坐在地的前一秒被1084一把拉起，“原来是你，吓了我一跳。”

 

“这么着急去哪儿？”1084见他满头大汗，随口问道，“对了，William怎么样了？”

 

“他今天的行为太冲动了，已经打了一针镇静剂了，”S主管擦了一把头上的汗，见1084面上是不赞同的神色，忙道，“没办法，制度规定，别让我难做人。”

 

1084皱眉，但见S主管几乎是讨好的神情，最终只是微微叹了口气：“你看着点剂量，一针也就算了，别把人打傻了，我还有事要问他。”“我会叮嘱研究员的。”S主管点点头，关切地问，“最高议会对你有什么判决吗？”

 

“我还用不到‘判决’这词，”1084闻言轻蔑地一笑，“无非就是那些怀疑忠诚的陈词滥调，以及要我做出保证和反省——还要我在病房静养。不过我本来也就不能走出分部大门不是么。”她说着话，却见到S主管脸上闪过一丝失望。

 

1084心中一惊，定睛一看，却见S主管脸上除了汗珠之外依旧是往日里憨厚老实的神情，再无其他。“对了，William今天跟你说了什么吗？”S主管突然问道。

 

“没什么，除了长篇大论的感谢，就是给我讲了讲他进入洞窟前的经历，”1084心里闪过一丝奇异的预感，连她自己也不清楚具体是什么，只是下意识地选择了略过重点，“他说森林里雾气很大，他们走了半天才发现那个洞窟的入口，以及E镇警官都老而昏聩云云。”

 

“那他有没有观察到什么异常呢？”S主管紧接着问道。“要是他有观察到就好了，他们一进E镇就去了警局，次日直接去了森林，根本没有和镇民接触，”1084说，“我反倒希望他有和镇民接触过呢，因为档案里记载的东西太简略了，只能听一听亲历者叙述。”

 

“对了，说起来，50年前的档案还能不能查到修改记录？”1084问道，“或者能不能联系上编写者——”话还没说完，她就见到S主管的眼角抽搐了一下。

 

怎么回事？1084紧盯着S主管，面上却装出漫不经心的神情。“这……5年内的档案还能查到修改记录以及具体修改内容，”S主管伸手擦了擦眼镜，手腕上表迎着夕阳投射出一丝反光，“但50年前的最多只有附录里有修改记录，不会再留存修改内容了。”“这样啊，那算了。”1084一摊手，眼神借机扫过S主管全身，他神色却再没有异常，只是残缺的手表引起了1084的注意，她指了指：“你怎么了？”

 

“哦，哦，没什么事情，”S主管说道，“我也是刚刚才发现摔坏了，应该是刚才阻拦William的时候磕碰到了。我刚才也是急着去修这块手表。”

 

“怪不得我见你神色匆匆，这表是你家传的吗？看着有点年头了。”1084眼尖瞥见表盘上镶嵌着小小的“S & W”，问道。“是的，这是我父母结婚时订做的表。”S主管点点头，“市区的钟表店7点就关门了，我得走了。”

 

William仿佛坠入了一片无边的黑海。但那却不是往日里死寂一片的黑海，而是密布着人头，挤得乌压压一片的黑海。每个人头都在阴惨惨地直视着他，审判，鄙夷，轻薄，嗤笑的眼神直勾勾地盯着他。

 

而他仅仅只是被这样的目光盯着，就感觉后穴的伤口如火烧般疼痛起来。那灼烧的火焰沿着尾椎一路上蹿，直冲到他的后枕骨。伴随着烤灼，一个个直视他的人头也开始低语：“看，看这个不知廉耻的婊子！”、“就是他，没错，那个被章鱼操了50年屁眼的家伙！”、“他高潮了！我看见了！”

 

……不，不，不！他没有！William想要开口，但喉咙却像是塞了块海绵一样哽得一个词都吐不出来，只能继续听人头们喋喋不休。

 

“对，他失禁了！看看这个不要脸的玩意！喷得多高！”、“你们看！他在给camorot吹箫！”、“真是淫荡！受害者？我看不见得吧？”、“哪有叫得这么大声的受害者！”

他不是自愿的！William愤怒地想要抗议，却在人头们逼视目光里发起抖来，那一道道如同刀子似的目光钻刺进他的内心，把他最羞愧最愤怒最隐私的伤痛挖了出来，摊在审判席上任人围观。

 

是的……其实他的风轻云淡只是表面功夫……

 

在这如同审讯室般的人头黑海里，被剥去最后一层遮羞布的William颤抖了。

 

是的，他是在意别人的眼神的。作为一个男人，被另一个雄性生物按着操了50年的屁股，即便他再怎么宽慰自己，尽力放下过去，在面对这如同猎巫一般的审判现场，他也不由得颤抖起来。

 

是的，人们究竟会怎么看自己？那些和蔼的研究员，背后是不是在鄙夷自己的行为？他们虽然总说“没事，慢慢想就好”，但是不是在背后觉得他是个出卖了肉体苟活下来的男人？

 

由尾椎燃起的火焰炙烤着他的大脑，William感觉自己如同中世纪的荡妇一样被绑上了火刑架。

 

冷汗涔涔而下，却浇不灭这恐惧的火焰。在一片熙熙攘攘的人头中，William瞥见了一处空地，他挣扎着挤了过去——却在下一秒惊得要跳起来！

 

空地中间端坐着camorot，下手是他的女祭司。Camorot对William招手：“我早就说过吧，你永远是属于我的。”

 

“大家都这么认为，你为何还要顽抗神对你的恩宠呢？”女祭司怀里抱着一副骷髅，骨盆上看得出是男性，她嗔怪又爱怜地用手指抚摸骷髅的嘴唇，“你们男人真的无情无义。可怜的George也是，明明答应了要永远和我在一起的，为什么要反悔？”

 

“我可没有答应永远和这只章鱼在一起！”William想要大喊出声，却在camorot的注视下瑟瑟发抖，最后只变成了小声的嗫嚅。

 

Camorot冷笑一声没有说话，背后的人头们却凑了上来：“还说自己跟章鱼不是苟合！”、“如果他没有苟合，不该反抗吗？”、“对！你看他连一句话都说不出来，肯定是有一腿……”、“什么强奸，只怕是和奸吧？”

人头涌过来，几乎要把William淹没了，他挣扎着想要推开人头，但每一个人头都口出秽言，越发凶悍地朝他挤过来……

 

1084回到病房内，抄起床头的平板，登入组织内网并熟练地输入帐密、验证虹膜。

 

她又点开了50年前E镇事件的档案，注视着记录者一栏里的“Dr.wight”“50年前的记录太简单了……我试试给记录者发邮件询问吧。”1084的耳畔响起了odawara的声音。

 

1084点开了Dr.wight的档案：“1989年入职…1994年就任11号分部副主管…1999年就任13号分部主管…2034年退休…曾经手项目清单……”

 

1084习惯性地去点“个人背景”一项。但是伴随着“叮”的一声，屏幕上弹出的对话框却是——

 

“您没有查看该项的权限。”

 

怎么会？分部主管的资料属于A级，而她拥有的S级权限应该是足以查看的呀！1084楞了一下，又试着随手点开一个由Dr.wight主手的A级项目。

 

“您没有查看该项的权限。”

 

1084的眼光落在E镇档案的右上角，上面标着一个“B”。

 

她今天出了会议室时还心道最高议会怎么今天如此高抬贵手，除了诘难之外并没有对她有什么新的限制，没想到限制原来在这里……

 

该死的，这条线被这帮成事不足败事有余的最高层给断了！

 

1084愤愤地把平板往抽屉里一丢，趴在了床上。

 

50年前的镇民无疑是已经被洗脑控制的，但是问题显然远远不止这些——

 

William的神情不像是说谎……祭坛现场有被人为修改的痕迹……

 

1084看向手掌，眼前浮现出几个小时前和odawara最后见面的场景——

 

如果odawara写的w不是指William呢？

 


	20. Chapter 20

_****第二十章 chapter 20** ** _

 

1084从迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，伸手去够床头放着的水壶。她忽然捕捉到了旁人的呼吸，猛地睁眼，看见一个护士吓得连退几步，手里还持着针头。

 

“怎么了？”1084问道。“我，是S医生说你需要加营养剂，让我给你来吊，吊水的。”护士连连指了指床头的监控屏。“唔，那你开始吧。”1084调整了个舒服的姿势，把手臂伸了出去。

 

冰凉的液体一滴一滴钻进血管里，听着护士关门离开的声音，1084又打了一个哈欠，此时的她瘦得只有80磅，本就急需进补，白日的一连串事件又费了她不少心神，使得她越发疲倦起来。

 

好困……眼皮似乎有千斤重……真是太累了……伴随着药水输进体内的似乎不只是滋润干枯血脉的暖流，还有轻柔将她包裹起来的倦意。

 

困倦如同一阵一阵，越来越高的浪花，将她慢慢包围……看来自己真的是伤筋动骨了，竟然会觉得如此之困……脑内阵阵睡意袭来，1084最终放弃了“再爬起来看看记录”的念头，放松了身体趴在枕头上，任由自己的思维被梦妖带入静谧的夜。

 

……William是关键……明天要去看看他……虽然不用担心他被虐待，但是万一研究员因为被扣工资怀恨在心给他脸色看也不是好事……

 

……S主管……他母亲姓W……Dr.wight……他是13号分部的主管……13号分部……所有人都死了……“没有查看权限！”

 

……S主管的母亲姓什么呢……好像他的办公桌上摆着家人的合照……对……好像……是他大学毕业时一家人的合影……当时她还开过玩笑来着……是……是什么玩笑？

 

对了……是他兄弟……他兄弟和他不同姓……当时她还以为是重组家庭……S的兄弟随母姓……他母亲……他母亲到底姓什么……照片……照片的背后有题款来着……

 

好像……是……wi……wig……wight!

 

他母亲姓wight! 是不是和Dr.Wight……

 

这是1084坠入梦境前，脑中的最后一个念头。

 

“William，起床了！”胖研究员站在床边，轻轻拍了拍William的枕头。但William却睡得一声不吭，额头上满是汗珠。胖研究员连喊几声，William仍是毫无反应，只有眼珠急速地转动着——显然是正沉浸在某种梦境里，研究员试着摸了摸他的额头——并不烫，只是满布冰冷的水珠。

 

“怎么搞的？”胖研究员清了清嗓子，正要提高声音再喊起的时候，忽然听得William发出一声尖叫：“不！我没有！”

 

“你昨晚做噩梦了？”胖研究员一边给William测心率血压一边问。“呃……是……”William揉着太阳穴，神色萎靡。

 

“打起精神来吧，”胖研究员边说话边递了个餐盘过来，“昨天是S主管护着你，今天S主管轮休，你躲不掉问话的——谁让你昨天闹了这么大一场动静。赶紧吃完早餐，今天估计不问3个小时别想出医疗室。”

 

“好吧……”William还沉浸在昨夜噩梦带来的恐怖情绪里，回答得不免有些勉强，他感觉后穴伤口又有些隐隐作痛，忙道，“我先去会儿洗手间，马上就来。”在洗手间里涂了药膏，感受到冰凉的触感抚慰着创口，William长出一口气，他这才觉得心定下来，有余地去整理思绪。

 

……S主管昨天说为了安全不该去找1084……但自己实在是觉得感激之情不能通过一次会面就传达完毕……而且1084那样温和平易近人，也不像是会吃人的恶魔……但S主管没必要骗自己……她说有问题要问自己……又救过自己两次……应该是重要的事情……不见她不行……只有她才能对抗camorot……哪怕……哪怕她真的是恶魔……也不会在这个情况下吃掉自己吧……

 

“嘿！嘿！你在听吗？”William神游天外，及至听到这一声暴喝才回过神来，看着对面的2个研究员不悦地盯着自己。他刚想要赔罪，却听到瘦研究员厌恶地说：“想什么呢？别浪费我们的时间。”说着又低低地嘟囔了一句：“这儿可没有章鱼。”

 

一旁的胖研究员呲地一声笑了出来。William脸色苍白，从昨日起就一直昏昏沉沉的大脑里翻江倒海，耳畔仿佛响起恶魔的低语：“你看，和人在一起有什么好的，你觉得他们还会接纳你吗？”后穴冰凉的膏药似乎幻化成了一条小蛇，朝他嘶嘶地吐露恶毒的信子：“被章鱼操的娼妇！”

 

梦境里的人头又出现了，他们目光炯炯地盯着他，开始嘁嘁喳喳地对他评头论足。

 

“给脸不要脸。”“好处都拿完了还装什么清高？”“可不是，一被插入就水漫金山，还说自己是受害人？”“啧啧，你们有没有见过他浪叫的样子？”

 

别说了……别说了……William猛地甩头，想要把耳朵里嗡嗡嗡叫的声音甩出去。瘦研究员正低头查看谈话记录，毫无知觉，而胖研究员虽然直视着William，却恍如无睹。

 

“下面让我们来说说你和camorot……咳……交往的事情……”瘦研究员从电脑中抬起头清了清嗓子。

 

“我不是！我没有！”William突然高亢地叫了一声，猛地站了起来，拍着桌子朝研究员吼道，“滚！”

 

“你怎么回事！”研究员们被吓了一跳后也怒气上脸，“回去坐好！”但William却双目通红，脸皮赤色仿佛听不见研究员的话：“我才他妈的不是荡妇！我是受害者！”

 

William一边说，一边愤怒地把桌上的水壶电脑扫翻在地。胖研究员冲过去想要压制他，也被William暴起一脚踢在肚子上，重重摔倒在地，疼得直叫。瘦研究员朝门外大喊：“警卫！警卫！”

 

1084昏昏沉沉地在一片黑海里起起伏伏，海底似乎有无数的人脸，camorot的嗤笑、他那女儿的虔诚、William的祈求、odawara的愤怒、还有S主管的失望和神色匆匆……

 

不对，一定是有哪一环不对……应该再去问问William……

 

1084试图坐起身，但眼皮似乎有千斤重，怎么也睁不开，手脚也酸软无力，只能感受到手上的针头正持续不断地朝血管里输送着液体。

 

药剂虽然给她带来了饱腹感，但是却始终伴随着困倦——这药水不对！1084奋力地掐了一把手心，剧痛终于迫使她睁开眼睛。

 

她猛然坐起，此时门外传来一阵喧闹：“按住他！”、“小心他踢人！”、“我不是！”、“住口！镇静剂！”

 

是William的声音！1084一把拔掉了针头，大步冲上前打开了病房的门口。

 

只见几个研究员极力按住满脸通红，奋力挣扎的William，把他往医疗室拖！1084大步上前：“怎么回事？”一边说着一边借势推开研究员，帮着按住了William的手臂，William奋力挣扎，但他的力量在她面前不值一提，因此只能徒然地咆哮。

 

“我们正问他话呢，他突然就发起狂来，”胖研究员脸上挂彩好不狼狈，“先给一针镇静剂吧。”

 

“你们是怎么问的话？”1084一边问，一边悄悄地摸了摸William的脉搏，眼神上下扫视。

 

胖研究员的脸上闪过一丝游移：“我们也就问了问他和camorot的日常相处……他就突然发狂了……”

 

William的脉搏跳动很快，1084帮着研究员把他固定在椅子上，拍了拍对方的脸：“嘿，看着我！”

 

但William的眼神却全无焦距，只是狂热地在众人身上扫过，他的嗓音已经沙哑，显然是喊破了喉咙：“我不是娼妇，我不是！”

 

“对，你不是。”1084固定住他的头，迫使他直视自己的双眼，“我在这里，告诉我发生了什么？”

 

William的眼神在她脸上逐渐聚焦，他怔了一下，旋即眼中涌出泪水：“夫人，救救我，他们要害我！”

 

“是谁要害你？”1084凑近William，鼻尖捕捉到了一丝药味，她忙问道。

 

odawara闷坐在办公桌前，听着熟悉的脚步声由远及近。

 

“你怎么在这？”S主管走进办公室，却见odawara也在，面色一惊。odawara见S主管走进来，随口问道：“早安，你今天怎么这么晚？”S主管拉过椅子坐下，揉了揉眼睛：“昨天去市区修表，连续跑了好几家都是关门的，耽搁了，索性就在市区找了个酒店住下。但是你怎么在这？”

 

“我怎么就不能在这了，戏都演完了，”odawara微感诧异，“你不会入戏太深真的把我当成嫌犯了吧？”见S主管被这句话堵得支吾起来，她才笑道：“我刚刚收到新任命了，降级做11号分部的安全副主管。”

 

“哦……是这样啊，恭喜恭喜。”S主管脸上带笑。

 

“对了，你问的事情，我昨晚试着去查了一下——档案已经灭失了。”S主管神色疲惫，“E镇事变是B级存档，相关的线人资料不会得到那么细致的保管，可能是前几年数据库迁移的时候弄丢了。”

 

“怎么这样？”odawara无奈极了，“数据部的人拿着高薪整天就摸鱼吗？”“没办法了，估计只能从William身上着手了。”S主管摊手。

 

“算了，我也不想管这个烂摊子了。”odawara揉了揉眉心，“但是1084还在11号分部呢，日夜总有碰面的时候，不知道该怎么解释，上级有说1084接下来要安排在哪儿吗？”

 

“上级没说，也不知道是重建13号分部之后仍旧让她回去，”S主管说，“还是调往其他分部，不过他们做决定的时候总是这样，只顾自己方便，不会替你我打掩护——明明我们是接受了他们的命令才试探1084的。”

 

“算了，不说她了，”odawara抻腰，“上级说让我管11号分部的人要新的出入权限和配套的后勤，我给主管打电话，他说找你就好——起来吧，带我去数据库。”

 

“好吧……”S主管低头去保险柜里取门禁卡，当他起身时，odawara嗅到了他身上的酒气：“你喝酒了？怪不得你今天这样没精打采的。”

 

“哦，哦，是啊……”S主管说，“昨天在市区碰见了一个老熟人，和他去小酒馆叙旧了两杯。”

 

“你也该换身衣服再来，”odawara和S主管并排走着，闻着他身上的阵阵酒气，不由得皱眉。

 

那酒气十分的浓烈，是伏特加的味道。但是其中却又掺杂着一丝甜腻的香气，那香气通过鼻腔钻进喉咙里，给odawara一股暖洋洋的感觉。

 

这香味好生熟悉，是在哪闻过来着……？她低头沉思，连S主管转身给她递新的钥匙也没有察觉，两人撞了个满怀，S主管的呼气喷在odawara脸上，但却不是她意料中的酒气，而是什么都没有。

 

奇怪了，他喝得浑身酒气，怎么嘴里反而没有味道？绝不可能是漱口了——酒吧可没有漱口水提供，而若是在酒店漱口，怎么不干脆洗漱了？现在哪个酒店房间没有便捷洗衣烘干？Odawara心里奇怪，职业习惯让她忍不住上下扫视起S主管来——他的裤脚上有几道划痕，在深灰色的西裤上特别明显，像是蹭了墙角石块留下的石灰线；皮鞋有水渍的痕迹，针线里还有点点白星，可昨晚没有雨——他应该是去了海边，还沾湿了鞋子。

 

刚才那一撞，S主管身上的甜香也随之直冲进odawara的鼻子里，她极力回忆着这股莫名熟悉的气味，但还没等她想出点眉目，远处就急急跑来一个研究员：“S先生，William那里出事了！”

 

“我过去看看！”S主管头也不回地走了。

 

Odawara留在原地，怔了一下后转头朝自己的新宿舍走去。还没等她走到电梯门口，一个巨大的，突兀的事实就如子弹一般击中了她——

 

她想起来了！那是“神酒”的气味！

 

“他们嘲讽我是婊子，我没有……”William神经错乱，语无伦次地说。1084轻轻拍着对方的背试图安抚他，闻言狠狠瞪了研究员们一眼。几个研究员被她流露出的威压吓得浑身一颤，拿着针管的胖研究员鼓起勇气要上前，1084冷冷道：“急什么，你等会。”胖研究员还要说话，1084眼神如刀：“有什么事我顶着！”

 

“S主管说，他们都敌视我……”William哆哆嗦嗦地继续说，“他们说我是娼妇，我听到了……”

 

即便是问话也要讲究技巧和立场的，S主管怎么会说这种极度诱导性的，不专业的话？1084心中顿生狐疑，可还没等她开口，胖研究员就抢先道：“1084，你让我们给他打一针吧，这样胡言乱语不是办法。”1084见胖研究员语调急促，神情飘忽，好像在掩饰什么的样子，心里的猜忌更重了。

 

“你们昨天给William打了什么药剂？”1084问道。“这不在你的职权范围吧？”瘦研究员回道。

 

“我有S级权限，即便你们不说，William的医疗档案我也可以查看。”1084心一横，拉起大旗来。

 

“怎么回事，吵吵嚷嚷的？”S主管拨开人群走了过来，朝1084伸出手，“我来劝一劝William。”

 

William见S主管来了，像见了救星似的，口齿不清地说：“你说的是真的……S先生……他们在攻击我……”1084瞥见S主管脸色瞬间大变，旋即又硬生生挤出个安慰的笑：“好，好，你别慌，你是发烧了，我们打一针退烧药吧。”

 

1084闻到S主管身上一阵酒气，心里还来不及诧异，就摸到了William裤袋里有个硬物，她假意说着：“好吧，William，你就跟S主管去吧。”一边手快把口袋里的东西摸了出来。

 

在把William递给S主管的时候，1084在浓烈的酒气里嗅到了一股熟悉的气味——

 

该死！是她曾经在E镇的洞窟里，在尸山血海里的13号分部里闻过的，那种被信徒称之为神酒的玩意！

 

1084瞪大了眼睛，直勾勾地看向S主管。

 

对方脸上是一如既往的憨厚神情，带着几分关心：“William慢点……怎么了，1084？”

 

“我从睡梦中闹醒了，”1084顺势耷拉下眉毛，“现在觉得肚子有点疼，怕是之前没吃东西就睡了造成的。”

 

“那我待会让护士给你吊几瓶营养剂吧，你先回房休息？”S主管拍了拍William的肩膀，把他往路一边带。

 

“好，William交给你了。好好照顾他——我看他现在也镇定了，没必要打镇静剂。”1084微笑，悄悄攥住了藏在衣袖里的东西。

 

回到病房后，1084马上钻进了洗手间，反锁上门，把衣袖里东西倒了出来。

 

是一管普通的促愈合细胞生长因子凝胶，没什么特别的。1084轻轻一挤压，映着灯光，有混着极小黄色细线的无色凝胶喷了出来。

 

1084看了一眼外包装上的说明：“本品应为无色透明状胶质。”她轻轻捻开凝胶，放在鼻子下嗅闻——

 

呵，多么熟悉的气味，这是她在数次执行任务收尾工作时的老朋友，组织用于给目睹了异常事件的平民进行记忆干扰的——致幻剂。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story is ending, thank you!  
> There are two short stories after the postscript.  
> 全文完，谢谢。  
> 后记后附两则番外。

_****第二十一章 chapter 21** ** _

****

1084回到床边，发现刚才她匆忙间拔掉的针头和吊瓶竟然还没被收走，她拿起针头，甩出几滴液体，放进嘴里舔了舔。

 

怪不得她昨晚做了个好梦。1084看着重新丰满的手臂冷笑起来，原来是加了料的营养剂。

 

门外响起推车的轱辘声和护士的脚步声，1084惊觉，情急之下抓过柜子里的样品杯，倒了10ml液体后连忙把瓶子塞在枕头底下。

 

“咔嚓”一声，护士带着笑脸走了进来，手法熟练地收走了挂钩上的旧瓶子：“1084，我来给你吊葡萄糖。”“好啊，谢谢你。”1084微微一笑。

 

嫌疑最大的无非是S主管了——但她不能仅凭这些东西就上告，证据实在是不足：譬如神酒的气味，S主管完全可以洗个澡就消灭证据；营养剂里的催眠成分，也可以称之为是为了让她好好休养；唯一坚固的证据就是William这管加了料的凝胶——但是也得证明是S主管亲自交给William的才行。

 

必须得有监控，William的病房是有监控的，医疗室里也有，但她现在无权命令数据部门的人，而且贸然去找监控组，对于现在正是风口浪尖的她来说，一举一动都有人观察，想必立刻就会打草惊蛇……

 

该怎么办？

 

1084又摸到了口袋里的凝胶，看剂量用得不多，应该是昨天才给William的，只能赌一把，S主管目前并非11号分部主管，他也不敢贸然去命令数据部删除视频，一切还来得及——只要自己拖住他。

 

1084猛地睁开眼睛，托起挂着药瓶的支架往外走。

 

当1084根据警卫的回答走到William的病房外时，恰好见到S主管从里面走出来。

 

“William怎么样了？”她面带关切地快步上前。

 

“还好，打了一针镇静剂后睡了。”S主管擦了擦头上的汗。“我不是说让你少给他打镇静剂吗？”1084故意胡搅蛮缠起来，边说边走到病床边看着躺在床上沉睡的，手上还挂着吊瓶的William。

 

“没办法，他好歹是个军人，不打镇静剂的话，把研究员们打残了怎么办呢？”S主管果然跟着走了进来，一步不离。

 

1084看着静静躺在床上，眼眶青黑的William，手作无意状悄悄在他脉搏上滑过。

 

感受着缓慢的跳动，她心里又想到了odawara写下的字迹：“C & W”她开口道：“说起来，S主管，你母亲娘家是不是姓……wight？”

 

S主管的脸色霎时间变了：“是……是的，你怎么想起问这个？”“我又看了看E镇的记录，发现记录者是Dr.wight, 这名字我总觉得在哪儿听过，昨晚做了一个好梦，倒是想起来了，当初似乎在你的办公桌上见过你们家人的合影。”

 

1084一边说，一边饶有兴致地捕捉S主管每个细微的表情变化，一闪而过的懊悔和现在脸上的风轻云淡。

 

“这个姓氏少见，你和这位Dr.Wight有没有亲戚关系？”1084浅笑着问。

 

“他是我舅公。”S主管说道。

 

1084又想起了odawara写下的“W”，起初她觉得是意指William，后来觉得是队长被处决前的无根据的愤怒，而此时此刻，她不由得开始想——那位红发的队长，是不是在被处决前察觉到了什么呢？

 

想到和odawara最后一面时S主管的紧跟不离，当时看来是他关心odawara，现在却桩桩件件都像是有嫌疑的样子。

 

1084看着静静站在床边的S主管，对方也看向她。夕阳的余晖已经渐渐被黑暗所吞噬，站在背光处的S主管的脸掩盖在阴霾之中。

 

“你舅公是前13号分部的主管，主持过2004年E镇的平定，你也是13号分部的主管，把动乱的关键给握在手里了，你们家还真是世代和这个老章鱼有缘呢。”1084用调侃的语气不紧不慢地说道。

 

“还好那天你轮休了，不然到如今一个有过观察William经验的人都没有。不过说来也巧，我记得你一贯都是每月第三个周三轮休，但那天是周一……”她看到对方的眼角抽了一抽，若是先前她只有7分疑心，现在倒是信了9分。

 

“哦，前一天我恰好吃坏了肚子，上吐下泻，大概也算是命运的垂怜吧。”S主管掩映在黑暗中的嘴唇吐出这几个字。

 

1084的心思如电光乱转——

 

如果诉诸武力，虽然干掉S主管一个人没有问题，但难免有屈打成招的嫌疑；而且他既然能公然在别的分部一手遮天，说明必有党羽，贸然而动一定会打草惊蛇；若是不能斩草除根，那这一局即便赢了也毫无意义了。

 

但是若再拖下去，对方只要持续给William下几天药，William这个关键证人不疯也傻，少了William的指控，这检举就不够有力……

 

而且，若是早点能揭穿S主管的问题，或许可以用来为odawara美言两句——虽然不至于能免刑，但一个身经百战的人才若就此洗成智力80的保安队长，未免浪费人才。

 

拖不得又冒进不得，只有逼他露出马脚了。

走进电梯后，1084闲闲地说：“我刚才给最高议会发了封邮件，建议他们把William转移到5号分部去。”

 

“为什么？”S主管神色微变。

 

“camorot虽然法力高强，但终究是个章鱼，不能离水太远——13号分部离海太近也是上次让他得手的原因，你不见把William放来11号分部之后，这些天来都风平浪静吗？”

 

1084嘴角逸出一丝怨毒的笑意：“5号分部在沙漠里，camorot就算是有通天的力量也没法转移到那儿——更何况他没有。这样一来监控了William，二来也保护了分部成员免遭惨死。”

 

看着S主管神色欲言又止的神情，1084心底冷笑，她赌对了。

 

给William下致幻剂使他行为混乱，为管制找到名正言顺的借口；在顺理成章的给William打了大剂量的镇静剂后，下一步是要做什么——总不会是问话，更不会是做手术——做手术需要的是麻醉剂。

 

是想要转移William吗？

 

1084看着S主管皮鞋车线缝里白色的盐晶微微冷笑，继续添了把柴：“13号和9号议员回复我了，说明天会在例会上讨论这个提议。”她看着S主管太阳穴边上沁出的一滴汗珠浅笑：“我也向他们请命，如果批准转移，为了William和分部成员的安全，我会全程随行。”

 

“叮”地一声，电梯发出了抵达地下2层的提示音。S主管抬脚就走，1084轻轻地拍了一把对方的肩膀：“哎？你不去食堂吃晚餐吗？”S主管脚步微顿，半侧身回头看向她：“我突然想起家里还有点事情要办，我要出去一趟。”

 

“那好吧，再见！”1084看着对方掏出钥匙发动车子，又看了一眼手指上的血痂，冷笑着按了关门键。

 

这么心急吗？看来是被戳中软肋了。S主管确实是要把William留在自己的势力范围内，至于是要借机转移还是5号分部不在他的掌控之下，这并不是她所关心的。

 

她只要再静静等一会，等待狐狸彻底钻出洞口。

 

1084回到了William的病房里。这个前陆战队上尉此时还在昏昏沉沉地睡着，他英俊的眉眼间有一道深深的皱纹，手指在轻微地颤抖着。

 

又做噩梦了吗？1084瞥了一眼床头显示屏上的用药记录：160mg镇静剂，于17:00pm注射。她打量William手上的针眼，不由得冷笑起来——William的体格最多70kg，竟然下这么大剂量的镇静剂，真是唯恐人不昏。

 

要是William被药出个什么好歹，也不知道这群走狗要怎么跟他们的真神camorot交待？

 

1084低下头，凑到William耳边：“晚安吧，我要去捉狐狸了，回来之后我会给你讲一个打猎的故事。”

1084踱步出门，迎面见着胖研究员气喘吁吁地跑了过来：“嘿，1084，你怎么在这里？”

 

“我怎么不能在这里了？”1084一看天光已暗，心道来得正好，她迎面对上胖研究员：“我来看看William，免得他被你们下的猛药药死了怎么办？”胖研究员喘着粗气道：“你想什么呢？我们只是按照规章办事，倒是你——”

 

“倒是我怎么了？”1084一把揪住胖研究员的衣领，逼视对方，胖研究员扭头要喊，1084眼疾手快一把掐住了对方的下巴，“我劝你在我面前老实一点，因为——你·这·辈·子·都·不·一·定·能·混·到·我·的·级·别！”她在对方耳边冷笑一声，然后重重把胖研究员往地下一墩。

 

胖研究员跌坐在地上，看着她浑身发颤，1084浅笑：“只有不多话的好孩子今晚才能做个好梦哦。”说罢转身而去。

 

电梯再一次急速下到了地下2层，1084轻轻按下刚刚从胖研究员那里摸来的车钥匙和门禁卡。

 

“嘀。”一辆福特的车灯亮了起来。

 

猎狐开始！

 

1084一脚踩下油门。

 

福特车刚刚驶离11号分部的大门尚不到2英里，1084正要追寻空气里自身血液的气味时，背后就响起了尖锐的喇叭声。

 

1084一瞥后视镜，3辆皮卡车紧随其后，她低低地笑了一声。原先还笑他们的安保怎么一年不如一年，像个破洞的筛子，这么轻易地给她混了出来，现在看来安全部队还没蠢到家。

 

不过，她本来就视关防于无物，之所以要偷窃胖研究员的车钥匙也无非是为了省点出门的力气，避免在抓到狐狸前有太多无谓的消耗。

 

前方已是弯道，1084瞥见夹板上放着一个打火机，一把抓起，用手劲捏碎并瞬间甩向后座！与此同时她右脚猛踩油门到底，另一手猛打方向盘，整个人借势一蹬便飞身出了车外！

 

“砰！”伴随着一声巨响，福特车狠狠撞在山道上，下一秒又是“轰”地一声，油箱爆炸，火花溅起数十英尺高，横亘在道路中央的福特车爆燃起来。

 

1084在树干上一蹬，飞速地向前方奔去，回头一看，只见3辆皮卡车急刹在悬崖边缘。

 

循着空气里自身血液的气味，1084一路往前。

 

近了，越来越近了……越过一个个山头，飞窜过一块块巨石，不错，这是往荒无人烟的海滩的路，而不是前往热闹的市区。

 

太棒了，狡猾的狐狸，出来吧，让我把你捕获！1084又越过一座矮山，遍布砂砾的海滩赫然出现在眼前，S主管的灰色车子停在路边，而远处，水天相接的地方，正站着两个人，不是S主管和女祭司又是谁？

 

1084冷笑一声，打开了和头顶发辫扎在一起的Apple Watch的摄像头——事急从权，她没时间从安全库房里顺走一个头戴式摄像机了。

 

1084一脚蹬在路边的指示牌上，紧接着手一折，把个指示牌硬生生折断，如同运动员扔标枪一样，扬手疾甩了出去。

 

告示牌发出破空的声音朝沙滩上的目标飞去，女祭司一声惊呼，就往水里倒，但1084并不打算只赌一发中奖的概率，她手上不停，连扔几个路牌树干铁棍，意图如射连珠箭般封死对方闪避的方向。

 

女祭司扬起的触手拍飞了第一块路牌，侧身闪过了第二根铁棍，但第三根树干她却无力再躲！

 

只听一声惨叫，树枝裹挟着疾风穿透了女祭司的下腹部，把她牢牢钉死在沙滩上，她惨叫一声，口吐鲜血扭动着身子想要拔出树枝，而1084此时也已经跃到了沙滩上，她飞起一脚把正要跑开的S主管踢晕。紧接着一个猛刹，1084按着深刺入女祭司体内的树枝停了下来。

 

女祭司原本还在奋力挣扎，吃这一击后猛地咳出一口血，再也动弹不得。她奋力抬起头，看向1084，口中荷荷有声：“你……你……”

 

“我相信你死不了的，可爱的小姑娘，”1084莞尔一笑，“接下来要请你去我住的地方做做客了。”

 

 

“也许你可以给我和William讲讲你父亲的故事？”1084听到身后传来的直升机轰鸣，露齿一笑。

 

 

****尾声** **

 

“odawara主管，你可以稍稍给我和William一点独处的时间吗？”漫步在浸透了夕阳余晖的海滩上，1084对落后两步跟着自己的odawara说道。

 

“这可……”odawara正要出声反对，见1084眨了眨眼睛，改口道，“好吧，但是你们要在我视线可及的范围内。”

 

“放心，主管，我不会在William的手心里写什么密信的。”1084调侃了一声，见红发女性瞬间一副羞恼的样子，才笑嘻嘻地转身朝前走。

 

“真的，故事比我们想象的还要俗套，”1084浅笑着看向William，“就像是三流作者因为创作灵感枯竭而机械降神那样无趣——wight家族也是世界各地秘密信奉camorot的那一类人，不过之前都是普通的平民，直到Dr.wight在生物学上展露了天赋并且为组织所招聘，他们家才和组织搭上关系。当初Dr.wight和10年前的S主管一样，都是主动选择了靠近海洋的13号分部，以便能就近为主子效力或者是打掩护。”

 

“50年前E镇居民的异变，Dr.wight早就知道了，但他利用了身为主管的权限，把日常的监控社会的资源都向其他地方倾斜，刻意避开了E镇区域——而组织的金钱直到今天也并不是无限的，所以在事情闹到华府层前，因为刻意的重点偏移和镇民们往日的伪装，组织高层一直都没有察觉到E镇居民已经出现了群体性的变异。”

 

“档案的记录也是如此，当时组织的线人并没有能达到让军方开绿灯的级别——是的，他们和华府高层的关系不是每时每刻都能发挥作用。因此组织只能下令13号分部派线人潜入被军方封锁的现场。而身为主管的wight自然提前通知了镇民。”

 

“所以当那些并不隶属与wight的研究员正式进场时，自然是只能找到些错漏百出没有价值的异常，而Dr.wight又用信誉背书了档案记录。运气，阴谋，还有漏洞的结合，就让他们这样成功又瞒了50年。”

 

“S主管是作为接班人进入组织的，他们也很聪明，知道组织喜欢用子承父业却又担心某家独大，所以并没有试图把所有杰出的后代都塞进来，就算要塞也是拐弯抹角的旁系亲戚，无论是从面貌还是长相上都难以让人联想到裙带关系——相比之下，S主管和他的兄弟一个姓S一个姓W已经是最粗糙的一种手法了。”

 

“我觉得你应该再跪下来谢我一次——要是我晚一天察觉，S主管可能就要把你打包发回海底了。”

 

夕阳把整片沙滩都染成温暖的橘黄色，海浪击打礁石送来温柔的沙沙声。William看向身侧的黑发女人，发自内心地赞叹：“真是一个精彩的猎狐故事，精妙绝伦。”

 

“我的故事说完了，接下来让我们谈谈你的吧。”黑发的女人凝视着William，眼神里是温情的鼓励。

 

“我？”William怔了一下，“说实话，夫人，我不知道，我前几天才得知，我的父母早已去世了，兄弟也只有一个还活在人世——但我如今这样，自然不可能和他相认。”

 

“……我不知道自己能说出什么样的故事来取悦您，”William浅色的眉毛拧在了一起，蓝宝石里透露出迷茫，“虽然我发自内心地愿意用我的一切来回报您，但我真的不知道。”

 

“我终于挣脱了这场笼罩着我的噩梦，但是时间的指针已经向前拨了半个世纪，”William轻轻地摇头，“半个世纪前，在军队里我们还讲要警惕共产主义，但半个世纪后我走出病房，世界上已经再没有一个共产主义国家；半个世纪前人类还在为了要不要重启登月计划而在国会争吵；半个世纪后我们已经在木卫六上建起了基地……”

 

“半个世纪前我的世界是老友记，M134机枪和nokia键盘机；半个世纪后大家都在用对我来说如同科幻片里那样的触屏机，激光武器，以及仍在更新的神秘博士，”William看向远方的海平面，喃喃道，“就连她……都已经变成了一座墓碑。”

 

1084拍拍对方的肩膀以示安抚：“William，尽管很残酷，但这就是永生的代价。”

 

“可我宁愿不要这永生，”William低垂下头，低吼道，“夫人您能理解吗？比起用这样惨烈的代价，在失去了熟悉的一切，我所爱的一切后得到的永生，我更希望此时此刻是坐在一处院落庭前的摇椅上，用我满是皱纹的手去抚摸老妻满是皱纹的脸，听着孙子孙女们嬉戏打闹的声音，然后安详地闭上眼睛……而不是像现在这样，空有最年轻的身体却知交离散，整日待在房间内无所事事度过每一天！”

 

“但你已经没有选择了。”1084柔声却冷酷地指出。

 

“是，所以我无比怨恨camorot，甚至有时候夜里惊醒，也怨恨当初接下任务的自己。”William沮丧地说，“我知道永生为人羡慕，但我——”

 

“其实你也不是完全没有选择，”1084慢慢吞吞地说道，“camorot给你的是延缓细胞衰老而达到的近乎永生，而非无限自愈造就的永生——所以如果你真的不想要这永生，此时此刻跳进海里就了结了。”

 

“哈，哈？”William愣了一下后干笑出声，“夫人，您是在激将我吗？”

 

“当然是，”1084很坦率地承认了，“以及顺便为你提供第三条路——你也知道，以你现在这样近乎永生的特性，已经够格称之为‘人形异常’了，按照组织的条例是绝对不会把你放归社会的，但是你除了细胞衰老的速度远远慢于常人，却又没什么太大的实验价值——所以呢，我向高层提议，与其把你关着不放吃闲饭，不如参照以前的几个例子，将你收纳为组织成员，给你找点事做。”

 

“camorot的女儿虽然已经在实验室里被他们切着片儿玩了，但那老章鱼现在还潜伏在不知哪一片海底呢，”1084循循善诱，“你对参与抓捕他的计划有兴趣吗？”

 

“夫人……您为什么要这么帮我？”William听完这番话后愣了半晌，低头注视1084，疑惑地问。

 

“我不知道他们在问你和camorot交合的时候是出于猎奇又或是研究的心态，”1084直视着那一双笼罩上乌云的苍蓝色宝石，“但若我提到这件事，只想赞赏你的勇气。”

 

“勇气？”

 

“是的，我并不打算把你视作受害者安慰，因为安慰在坚强的精神面前是一种羞辱。我只会赞赏你不屈的灵魂，作为人类能经历如此长时间的折磨而没有失去人格是十分罕见的，你就当是这一点取悦了我吧。”1084用近乎于打量珍宝的眼神看着William。

 她不得不承认，在经历了这一连串风波后，她也领悟到了camorot的想法，这个金发男人身上是一具有欣赏价值，值得给予一片全新空白曲谱的灵魂。

“再说了，我也很好奇，如果给你一片新的舞台，你会为我献上什么样的故事呢？”1084带着一种执棋时胜券在握的笑容端详着William。

 

“哈，夫人，您这话再配上这表情可真是地地道道的奴隶主口吻啊！”William脸上的紧张和茫然消失了，取而代之的是夹杂着哭笑不得的讶异。

 

“难道我不是主人吗？你可是刚刚才承诺‘愿意付出一切来报答我’，不就是自动把所有权交给我了吗？所以我现在命令你——”1084故作生气地强词夺理。

 

“不了，夫人，我答应。”William笑着半跪下来，拉起她的手，轻轻地吻了一下，“我愿意。”

 

“别搞得像求婚一样，我可不想回去之后又被问询半个小时。”1084转身抽回了手，“明天早上起床后，跟安全部队一起去训练场报道吧。”

 

“遵命，夫人。”William远眺市区，夜幕四合之下，万家灯火已经闪耀了起来。这一次他不是在礁石间眺望人世，而是又一次成为其中的一员了。

 

他大步跟上已经走远的1084，离开了翻卷着波涛的黑色海域。

 

\--------------------Fin-----------thanks for reading--------------------------------------------------------


	22. postscript

 

_**日后谈** _

 

终于把这个故事写完了，我可以放下一段很小的执念了——大概以后不会再有亵渎之神入我梦里了吧。

 

这个故事的起源是我的一个戳屁眼向的梦。醒来时只记得个大概，只有恶魔、壮年男子、繁衍等几个模糊的概念，还有如同画面一样深深刻在我记忆里的——恶魔和人在尸山血海上交合。以及“我”视角里：“想要看下去”的念头。

 

醒来后我对我的朋友odawara叙述了梦境，odawara鼓励我：请一定要写下来。

 

开始创作之后我复盘了一下梦境，出于个人的私心，我把它融入了我非常喜爱甚至深受其影响的一个短篇。

 

是的，本文其实是一个（距离原作已经十万八千里远）的同人。出于对原作的喜爱，请允许我在这里稍稍谈一下原作：原作是一篇2004年的短篇小说，主题就是军人在执行任务的过程中惨遭章鱼怪蹂躏的故事。

 

我从2010年接触到原作起，就一直为原作所深深打动，原作作者老道的行文，绝佳的气氛渲染，简练却生动的形象塑造对我个人的阅读口味乃至写作习惯都带来了不浅的影响。可以说是给我印象最为深刻的小说之一。

 

但它只是一个万余字的短篇，并且拥有一个开放式的结局：读者们永远不知道主人公最后有没有自杀成功。

 

也许是冥冥之中确实有某种挥舞着触手的神在影响，我与原作在这些年来一直断断续续地有着联系：从2010年第一次阅读到这篇小说；到2013年无意中得知原作的作者是（至今仍然活跃在大陆原耽网文界的）某知名作者（当时她写原作是戏笔短篇并且使用了马甲）；再到2014年和原作作者讨论原作结局；再到2017年终于发现了原作作者当年在后记里提及的“观看某电影获得启发后进行的激情创作”中的“某电影”是哪部电影并在年末偶得一梦、决心动笔，以及2018年终于完成本篇（拖到2018年才完结确实有我本人摸鱼的原因）。

 

当我决定动笔写下梦境的时候，其实只有几个鲜明的元素，此时我脑海里响起一个声音：“自从和原作者对话后，你不是一直遗憾原作没有明确的结局吗？”（是的，残忍而伟大的原作者告诉我，她虽然这些年来动过续篇的念头，但即便是续篇也打算是开放式结局，只留下‘不确定主角是否自杀成功’的结尾）

 

于是，鬼使神差的，我在拿起笔的那一刻，决定用自己的方式，为一直萦绕在我心头的原作画上一个句号。

 

但鉴于我对个人水平的羞愧和对原作作者的敬仰，我并没有全盘沿袭原作，而是提取了一些要素并进行了再加工，所以这也是本文tag没有标明的原因——因为本文和原作已经相差甚远，与其说是血缘（文字）上的沿袭关系不如说是某种气息上的沿袭了。

 

试举例子：原作的主人公名为will，是个金发碧眼的军人（请原谅我，虽然我个人亦喜欢金发碧眼设定，但原作本身如此），在本文中我改为了William，至于另一男主人公camorot，原本我想为其改名为kraken，但出于希望能有人和我对上电波的想法，最终保留了原作的名字，只是从中文转写为英文。

 

当然最大的改变还是camorot的外型——原作中他真的是一只彻头彻尾的巨大章鱼，本文中出于还原梦境和个人喜好，美化成为了半人。至于女祭司、camorot雌雄同体、女祭司献祭男女，邪神捕捉人类作为孵化器、甚至女祭司和George，都是原作的梗概和彩蛋。

 

我不得不承认，对原作进行这么大的改写，一方面是我对个人水平的不自信，觉得本文并没有优秀到可以直言是继承了某作的‘精神’（是的，我甚至不敢在本文后记里提到原作的名字）；另一方面却又暗含私心希望有人能在这种种蛛丝马迹中推理出原作；还有一方面是个人的虚荣，希望收获一些读者们仅仅只把本作当成一个独立的故事来看待时对这个故事的水平进行的评价（本作也确实可以作为一个独立的故事）

（讲一个好笑的事情，在我创作完本篇之后，竟然在晋江上发现了另一篇亦是受原作影响的作品，不过该作品只是把原作情节当成几十万字中的一二处彩蛋，和我一样本质上已经是独立作品——而且……没有不敬之意，该作品坑了。【这么说来我还是挺有坑品的嘛】） 

至于本作其他元素和梗，让我们回到最初，“影响原作作者写下短篇的那个电影”，我一开始以为是1998年的极度深寒（Deep Rising），后来才发现是2001年的西班牙电影异魔禁区（Dagon）——女祭司，献祭男女以取悦邪神的剧情完完全全是来自于电影。

 

而这部电影——是受克苏鲁神话影响的作品。也许是灯下黑，在我开始接触克苏鲁神话后，我一直没有想过原作可能是受克系作品的影响，直到我终于看到异魔禁区并且恍然大悟。

 

从先有鸡后有蛋，先有原作后有本文这个二次创作的立场上来说，也许此时此刻我应该高呼一声：“一切荣耀归于H.P.Lovecraft！”

 

至于本文中的组织……想必有些读者已经看出来了，是借梗于SCP基金会。

 

本文的重要人物女主角，是完全的原创人物（不过在创作女主角的时候更倾向于DND世界观，可以说本文其实糅杂了3个著名的幻想世界观【笑】），来自于我的另一本小说——我承认我当时是出于偷懒的缘故，在需要一个女主角来作为剧情的推动者和叙述者时，直接从笔下作品里选择了一个做好的人设。

 

至于女主角的自身经历，就是另一本小说里的故事了，亦是我个人创作口味的投射。

 

本文创作之初，我的念头是：给Will一个明确的结局吧，无论是自杀成功也好，终于得到解救也好，我要用我的方式，为这个萦绕在我心头多年的故事画上句号。

 

现在，这个诞生了14年的故事在我这里完结了。当然，我不得不承认，本作也并不是一个完全说死了的结局——对于William的将来，camorot的将来，乃至1084的将来都是开放式的。

 

但我觉得到这里就够了，因为我已经用我自己的方式把William从原作冰冷入骨的深海海底拯救出来了，剩下应该是自由驰骋的想象空间和文学创作应有的留白了。

 

如果我还能跟原作作者对话的话，我会说：在这个世界线里，will队长的故事终于迎来了彻底的完结。

最后，再一次感谢原作作者，以及我朋友odawara在创作过程中给予我的陪伴。 

这个故事我玩得非常开心（从性癖到写作手法等层面上的‘开心’）让我们在下一个故事再见吧，谢谢各位的阅读（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

 

（之后还会再奉上番外两则）


	23. additional chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the additional chapter 1 (*￣︶￣) (1/2)  
> 这个番外是向原作情节致敬+个人性癖的集合体 (✿◡‿◡)

_**番外1** _

 

*灵感来源：南太平洋的卵生珊瑚的繁殖习惯

 

“好好享受一年一度的交合日吧。”女祭司的双唇里吐出抑扬顿挫的字句，William不明所以地看着她，又看向抱着女祭司的George，急切地喊道：“嘿，George，救我！”

 但George只是摇了摇头，眼神虽有歉意却并没有上前做出任何制止的行为。

鱼头人身的怪物把剥得精光的William双手牢牢捆扎在十字架上，随后在女祭司一声令下，整个十字架被抬到井口，在William反应过来之前就“咚”地一声丢了下去。

 

“咕咚”、“咕咚”沉重的铁十字架急速地下坠，William试图挣脱双手的枷锁，然而那铁链十分的牢靠，他挣扎了半天除了双脚乱动扬起的泡沫外一无所获。

 

“咔嚓”一声，十字架碰到了什么，停了下来。

 

William睁大了眼睛，却只能看到一片黑暗，水里有东西！

 

有什么东西按住了十字架，阻止它下落！

 

有东西在看着他！William触目所见只有一片黑暗，耳畔也是一片寂静，但他却感觉背后发凉，仿佛敌人用枪抵住了他的背心。

 

水波突然一动，有一条黏滑的，粗长的玩意缠上了William的大腿。那玩意上还有细小的吸盘，正在如婴儿吮吸一般在他的皮肤上滑过。

 

William惊得瞪圆了眼睛，但还是什么都看不见，他下意识地扬起另一只未被束缚的脚，朝不速之客的方向踹过去。

 

这一踹也落空了！William的另一只脚也被同样的触手牢牢把住了，触手上的小吸盘挠着他的脚趾，带来麻痒的触感，但William此时此刻不但笑不出来，还惊恐极了。

 

坠入水底已经过了1分钟，他开始觉得肺部难受，下意识想要张口呼吸，却猛地呛了一口水，本能使他不顾双脚都被束缚，更奋力地挣扎起来，但双手双脚都被束缚的情况下，他的动作和油锅里试图翻身的煎鱼没有两样。

 

肺部呛得难受，手脚又被巨人般的力度固定着，William渐渐没了力气，眼前出现一片五彩斑斓的虚影，他的挣扎力度越来越小。

 

但又有一根触手伸了出来，一下子突入进了William微开的嘴唇里。William肺部憋闷的感觉一扫而空——

 

这水底的不可名状的东西在给他输送氧气，William惊呆之下连挣扎都忘记了。

 

但他的惊讶并没有持续几秒钟，一根触手缠上了他的私处，用一种粗暴的，毫无技巧甚至凶残的频率快速撸动了他的阴茎几下。

 

这怎么可能硬得起来！William脑子里刚冒出这样的念头，下一秒，他的马眼传来一阵剧痛——一根尖刺突入进来！

 

狗娘养的！William疼得成了一只弓背虾。但折磨并没有就此结束，一根粗大的触手朝他排泄的器官伸了过去。

 

那触手在柔软的后庭门边暗示性的戳了几下，不！不要！William连挣扎的反应都没来得及做出，那触手就长驱直入，一下子捅进了好几英寸。

 

紧接着又是第二根，两根触手野蛮地把William的后庭左右扩张，并且像牙医的检查镜一样阻止肌肉缩回闭合，接下来，一根粗大的，黏糊糊的玩意对准了William的屁股。

 

William失去了挣扎的意识，满脑子只剩下一个念头——这不可能！

 

但他的判断没有错，那形状确实是——

 

当这粗细和长度堪比William大腿的东西捅进来时，他已经没有了挣扎的力气，下半身已经完全失去了知觉——

 

准确地来说，连生命都即将消逝。

 

咔嚓、咔嚓，每一下撞击，William都能听见，是自己骨盆碎裂的声音。碎骨剐蹭着内脏，碎骨间互相摩擦，每一下都给William造成足以致命的伤口……

 

每一下仿佛都能从后庭直接捅到他心脏的撞击，在无情地吞噬着他最后的精力。

 

那该死的东西怕不是有一个球场大吧，得用1个手榴弹……不，怕是100个手榴弹都炸不死……剧痛中William的思维开始混乱起来，他试图通过捅进自己体内的凶器估算敌方的体积，但算到最后却只剩下计数——

 

一下，两下，四下，十下……每一击仿佛都要从后穴直冲脑子，穿透他的灵魂。

 

他要死了，真的要死了……在这冰冷的黑暗海底，William却突然感受到了一股暖流——是他体内大量涌出的血液。

 

明明看不见对方的形态，但他却知道，在这黑海之下，有一双眼睛正牢牢注视着他，那是恶魔的眼睛——

 

那是不能用语言描述的，难以名状的黑暗混沌。

 

这是他失去意识前脑中最后一个念头。

 

William从噩梦中惊醒。然后他发现自己躺在巨大的砗磲里，体内还嵌着恶魔的长鞭，伴随着对方呼吸的频率，缓慢持续地戳动着他。

 

而他的肉体也为这所感，一如既往地兴奋不已。恶魔却双眼紧闭，沉沉地睡着。若是只看睡颜，任谁也会觉得这是一个睡着的贵公子，但只有多年相处的William清楚，这副皮囊下跟贵气、绅士、风雅等等形容词一概不沾边，只有嗜血、施虐，以及淫欲。

 

看到这熟悉的折磨他的祸根，William心底突然没由来地涌出一股安心感，鬼使神差地伸手去摸恶魔的脸，触碰那英俊到了非人程度的五官。

 

“嗯？”恶魔在William的触碰下睁开眼睛，赤红如血的双眸对上澄澈透亮的蓝宝石，名为camorot的恶魔朝心爱的男宠露出一个笑容，旋即猿臂轻舒，一把抱住了William。这搂抱的力气极大，像是要把William嵌入自己的怀里似的。

 

Camorot笑了起来：“怎么这么主动？看来是昨晚学乖了？”而William犹沉浸在噩梦带来的恐怖气氛中，一时间竟不知究竟海底不可名状的巨型邪神是真，还是眼前这上半身是人下半身是扭曲的触手的恶魔才是真，只是呆愣地被camorot搂抱着，仍维持着伸手触摸对方五官的姿势。

 

Camorot笑着主动把脸凑向William的手，轻轻地吻着对方的手指：“我允许你——尽情地摸吧。”伴随着他的动作，嵌入William体内的肉刃也律动起来。

 

凶器肆虐的节奏使得William喘息起来，无论他是否接受，经年累月的性事都已经改变了他的身体——他习惯甚至上瘾于camorot的插入。他在堪比浪涛一浪一动的节奏间抓着camorot的肩膀，他注视着camorot，甚至忘了往日的克制，低低地呻吟出声。恶魔饶有兴趣地看着他，更加卖力地挺起腰来。William被这颠簸的节奏晃得有点眼花，一眨眼间仿佛眼前是无边的阴森巨物，一睁眼时又是熟悉的黑发红眼恶魔，他开始慌乱起来：“不，不要。”并伸出手去触碰camorot的脸，试图确认眼前的皮囊是真实的。William的意图被camorot误解了，对方高兴地一把揽住他的后脑，和他接吻起来。

 

伴随着湿吻一起结束的，是William的精关失守。他在心荡神摇间看见下身弥漫乳白色的液体，几乎要把两人连接的部位都掩盖在一片白雾之下，他不禁有一瞬间失神——怎么可能这么多？

 

陷入疑惑的William感受到体内涌进了一股冷流，他抬起头看向camorot，对方神情陶醉，这才刚刚释放出来。而在夜明珠的照耀下，William发现两人的周边迤逦了一条乳白色的长带，在幽暗的海底如同银河一般，映着天空中投射下来的月光，愈发闪耀起来。

 

“你在看什么？”camorot循着William的视线看过去，旋即笑了，“到了珊瑚繁育下一代的季节了——”camorot伸手抓了一把银河，递给William：“我带你去看看吧。”

 

William盯着手里黏糊糊的银河，发现是一团又一团的小颗粒，这让他想起蛙卵。Camorot已经开始移动，离开砗磲拉着他的手往高处游去。

 

两人原本在海面下数十英尺的珊瑚礁处，越往上游便越接近海面，天空投射下的月光便也越强烈明显，William惊奇地发现，平日里安静随波逐流的珊瑚虫们开始有节奏地群魔乱舞，伴随着它们的舞动，一团一团的白色雾气就喷射出来，雾气们汇聚在一起，就形成了William所见的银河。

 

而越是珊瑚密集的地方，就越看不出海水本身的颜色，甚至连天空投射下来的光线也看不见了——海面已经被白雾所布满了，举目望去只有如雪般一片白茫茫。

 

“哗——”伴随着鱼跃出水的声音，William又一次感受到了海面上的风。Camorot拉着他靠在一块礁石上，指着海平面让他看：“看看，他们正在为繁衍下一代而拼尽全力呢。”

 

William顺着对方的手势看去，只见海面已经被染成一片白色，而这片白色反射着月光，愈发显得海面如同一整块水银，璀璨熠熠地泛着光。这样闻所未闻的奇异景色使得William瞪大了眼睛，伸出手去触摸那银白色的镜面。

 

Camorot搂着William的腰防止他滑落水底，在他耳边轻笑：“是不是很神奇？”水面映着月光，周遭亮如白昼，连极远处的海岸线都清晰可见。

 

“只要你说一声，我还可以带你去见识更多人世见不到的奇景。”camorot在他后颈边吻边说，William回过头来——

 

在南十字星和月光的映照下，在这一片白昼般无限延伸的光亮中，天海间仿佛就只剩下海面这一处小小的礁石，和此时此刻在礁石上抱着他的camorot.

 

噩梦里那种被巨大怪物注视着的感觉突然又侵袭了William，他颤抖起来，忍不住回抱camorot，想要从对方似人的上半身中汲取一点安慰或者是对于现实的确认。

 

Camorot被William的动作所取悦，笑着分开他的腿，然后如之前千百次那样，轻车熟路顺畅无阻地进入：“你今天真的很主动……”

 恶魔把他轻轻推到在礁石上，在月光无声的照耀下，在白昼般的光亮中，在珊瑚繁衍所孕育出的银河里开始撞击他。

冲击感迫使William回到了现实中，他看着对方那张在银光中被镀上了一层光辉，更添俊朗的脸，正想要说些什么，却被万千思绪哽在喉头无从说起。

 

赤色的眸子凑了过来，William在这片血红中看见了自己的脸——明明已经过去了不知多少次月盈月亏，仍旧一根皱纹也没有的脸。

 

即便仍旧是人类的外型，人类的器官，人类的体能，但这具长期被恶魔用不祥种子浇灌的身体内里已经发生他所不知的变化了，这样的他还能算是人类吗？William陷入了一种茫然。

 

在海浪拍打礁石的波涛声中，被水银般耀眼的光芒包裹中，他听见camorot的声音在耳边响起：“永远和我在一起，好不好？”


	24. additional chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the final part of under the black sea, thanks.

_**番外2** _

 

璀璨的烟花在夜空中爆开，勾勒出流光溢彩的形状，掺杂香料的鲸脂熊熊燃烧着，映照得庭院里几如白昼般明亮。

 

他伸出手拉了拉衣领，酒精让他觉得有些燥热。一路上的奴仆们见到他，纷纷忙不迭地行礼，他漫不经心地挥挥手。

 

走到内院的屏门前，身边副官的脚步慢了下来。他回头，看见落后半步的副官，彼此对视一眼，他看见对方脸上浮现出暧昧的笑意：“臣就此告退，愿陛下今晚过得愉快。”他受对方的笑意感染，也笑了起来：“好，那外面就交给你了。”

 

“今晚哪怕是天塌下来，臣也会顶着，一定不叫他们打扰陛下，”副官低头颔首，“臣去外间，随时听候太子差遣。”

 

“看着点，别叫那孩子喝太多了，他要是醉了闹起来你们可拦不住。”他拍了拍副官的肩膀，走了进去。

 

新建的宫殿充斥着馥郁的香气，暗紫色的帷幔间，燃着一盏盏幽蓝的灯火，他对这些一向不太在意，但副官和近臣们都说这是最好的配置，是该有的排场，他也就点头随他们去了。

 

靴底敲击在石板上，清脆的响声在宽阔的室内回荡，他慢慢向寝殿走去。

 

他知道她能听到他的脚步声。看着跪伏在地迎接他的奴仆们，他无声地扬起嘴角，加重了落下步子的力度。

 

不需要他伸手，机灵的仆从已经为他打开了寝殿的大门。

 

看着下人的眼神，他知道她还待在最里面——至于心态是安静等候还是按兵不动就不得而知了。

 

他慢慢地朝最深处走去，朝那张大床走去，走向他的奖品。

 

床前华服端坐的身影听到脚步声，转过头来，不待他走到跟前，那双纤细洁白的手就抢先一步，自己掀开了障面的长纱。

 

她站了起来，那张精心修饰的脸上，澄澈的双眸静静地注视着他。

 

她上扬的眼角有一抹暧昧的红，这给她姣好的容貌平添了一分妩媚，这是他第一次见到靓妆的她，他的目光忍不住停了两秒。

 

这就是他的奖品，他数千年来的奋斗打拼，苦心筹划的战利品的代表。他瞥了一眼壁挂的巨大地图，上面勾勒出和谈两方的疆域范围，今晚是他作为胜利者，享用战果的时候了。

 

这是一个丰收的夜晚。对他而言。

 

看着眼前刚刚一起在众人面前行礼接受祝贺的她，看着她深黑色的眸子，他忍不住微笑起来。

 

他对侍女做了个手势，立刻便有人端上了酒盅和酒樽。

 

“来吧，如此良宵，合该共尽一杯酒来庆祝，我的夫人。”他把酒杯递给她，刻意咬重了“夫人”一词，看到她那双幽暗的乌珠因为他的话浮现出一丝难掩的怒气，他心里恶劣的趣味又扬起了一点。

 

看着这桀骜不驯的苍鹰不得不收敛起翅膀，在他面前低眉顺眼的样子，何等叫人身心愉悦。

 

对方一扬眉毛，像是接受了他的挑衅般带着点赌气抢过杯子，仰头一饮而尽。

 

看到对方吞咽时喉间肌肉的运动，他的手终于不受控制地伸出去，摸上对方露出的洁白脖颈。

 

手指感触到对方跃动的脉搏和瞬间紧绷的肌肉后，他看见了对方露出的毫不掩饰的戒备的神情。

 

对方把酒杯在托盘里重重地磕下去，对侍女道：“服侍我更衣。”说着看也不看他，径直向一旁的屏风后走去。

 

他朝侍女点点头，自己也走到一旁宽衣。婚服复杂繁琐，但男装到底还是比女装轻简，没一会儿，灵巧的侍女就已经帮他褪去了外衣。

 

他走到屏风后，看到她正被侍女服侍着摘下头上的宝冠。

 

“你们都下去吧。”他开了口，侍女们鱼贯而出，他走到梳妆台前，弯下腰，一手从背后环住她，毫不意外地招来对方一记白眼：“你叫她们都下去了，那你来服侍我卸妆？”

 

“有何不可？”他凑到她耳边吹气，和镜中她的脸对视。“我第一次见到盛妆的你，真漂亮。”对方上扬的眼角投过一个眼波：“你才见过我几次？这才是第三次而已。”

 

明明是嘲讽的语气，却因为眼角那一抹红，变成了绵软风情的嗔怒。他伸手一件件地替她除去首饰，伴随着他的动作，她的黑发披散在腰间。首饰上指头大小的晶辉石映着烛火的光，在她的眼里投射出璀璨星河。“你很喜欢辉石？”他问。

 

“我没得选。”她耸耸肩，伸手探向自己的后颈，“你的进攻所向披靡攻城掠地，国库里已经没剩下什么好东西了。”

 

他的动作比她更快，他轻轻按住她的手，替她解开项链的带扣，打磨成十六面的辉石在黄金底座上熠熠生辉，但对她来说是委屈了。

 

他轻轻在她的脖颈下落下一个吻，感受到怀中人的僵硬，他看向她：“委屈你了，早知道我就让人送首饰过去。”事实上他不是没有这样做过，但她的君王回绝了他送过去的服饰，表示国库里还出得起，他也就没再坚持，而是转手将黑山城划进了聘礼里。

 

面对臣下的不解，他只是微笑：“反正我们到最后都会拿回来的。”基于他的力量和威仪，也没有人再坚持。面对儿子的委屈，他盯着沙盘说：“这是为了提醒对面，免得他们不把你母亲当回事，给我送个被打得缺胳膊少腿的女人回来，我要的可不是只剩一口气的。”

 

他的话意外地没有让怀中人再度僵硬，而是使她把目光转向了挂在衣架的上的礼服。黑色作底，殷红丝线串着珠翠在布料上勾勒出他的图腾，看上去华贵富丽，但更重要的是宣誓了所有权，这让即便不擅长鉴赏的他也觉得赏心悦目。她突然开了口：“总算他们在布料上没打折扣，也许是做完了衣服就没钱再给我打首饰了吧。”

 

虽然他无法查证她所言的“国库空虚”的真伪，但最近的战报中，下属确实提到了南面军的装备渐不如前。想到这点的他心情大好，往她的脖颈吻下去。

 

但她却一转头避开了他的吻，镜中那双眸子映着灯光泠然生辉：“我承认折磨战俘是挺有意思的，不过你打算把这个游戏玩到什么时候呢？”

 

他的手往前进，完全抱住了她。她却半侧过身，一手挡在胸前，一手抓住了他的一只手，在两人间隔出一道空隙。

 

“我也不知道呢，毕竟谁也说不准将来不是吗？”他无视她的拒绝，压近她，几乎把她按倒在梳妆台上。

 

其实同样的问题，下属和儿子都问过他：“只是要人的话，扣着不还也就是了，何必来这一出，还大办婚礼？”

 

“南面毕竟统治多年，根基不是一日除得尽的，我方若冒进，只怕一时间南边鱼死网破，倒不如借着婚礼稳一下他们的心，再分而食之。更何况送人回去再要回来，不正是离间南面的一招好棋吗？至于场面……若是不大办，怎么糊弄住对面？”

 

他之前是这样说的，现在面对着怀中的她，依然是这样想的。

 

“而且她毕竟是南边的权臣和你的生母，寒酸的婚礼，不说配不配她，岂不是贬低我和你吗？”私下里，他是这样对儿子解释的。

 

幸亏了母子间长相的相似，对于他突然间向群臣揭露太子的生母时，竟然无人质疑。群臣中即便有“为什么非要娶一个敌对阵营的女人”这样反对的声音，终究也被“太子生母”这个名头，和太子本人的支持给压了下去。

 

当然，私下里他还是花了一番功夫来说服孩子的。他即便比群臣早些年知道自己的生母，对于婚礼还是有些忿忿不平：“您要娶谁我无权过问，但是您说她是我的生母就一定会站我这边我可不敢全信，当时她可是杀意滔天一副摆明了要砍死我的架势。”

 

到底还是个少年，他不禁觉得孩子的稚气有点好笑，但对于自己这个值得骄傲的接班人，他总是十分耐心甚至乐于做一个人类定义中慈父的：“那会儿毕竟她还是南面的人，哪怕是做样子也要尽忠报国一下的，不然回去她那主君怕是立刻就会砍了她的头。再说她到底没伤到你不是吗？而且她也是个爱惜后代的人，你看她对其他孩子便知，要物给物，要官给官，你这样优秀，哪个生父母不会为有你这样的接班人而骄傲呢？原先不过是因为各为其主，如今她嫁给我，站位上天然就是你我这边了，岂有不支持你的道理？”

 

孩子沉思着退开了。

 

几天后所有试探太子的口风，试图找到突破口的群臣，都得到了明确的回答，太子一改先前暧昧的态度：“我自然是支持陛下的决定，难道我的生母不配做王后吗？”

 

他想，果然是聪明的好孩子，知道什么样是对他最好的选择——

 

他伸出手去触碰那赤红的唇瓣，鲜妍的颜色仿佛要滴下来般诱人。这一次她没有躲开他的触碰，而是张口含住了他的手指。他感受到温热的舌头围着他的手指灵巧地打转，得意的把脸向她伸过去，另一只手则向下进发，攻城掠地。

 

而她的双手在此时揽住了他的脖子，一转头甩开他的手指，凑到他耳边问：“为什么是我？花大价钱娶一个敌方的女人值得吗？我还以为你会选择和豪族联姻。”

 

实际上，自从他和南面分庭抗礼开始，就或是有臣下建议，或是有盟友隐晦或直白地暗示他——要不要效仿一下南方君王的做法，公开地迎娶一位配偶？

 

黑暗的世界并没有人类或者是天上那一套公序良俗繁文缛节，虽然并不至于到“结婚者人人唾弃”这种程度，但在聚散交合每分每秒都在发生的世界里，许诺对配偶忠贞，把自己套进婚礼的围城中，实在是一件很奇怪的事情。因此南面君王实在是开创了一个先河——在他之前的历代统治者，从未有人举办过婚礼，更不会有人只和一个配偶度日。即便当时的官方说法是“两情相悦”，但是上位者们无不清楚这背后的象征意义和利益输送。

 

在南面君王婚后，他的统治很快在这片大陆上铺开，而王后也很快生下了王子。随后大陆上的贵族间也有不少人受此启发，意识到了一种新的结盟方式，故而纷纷效仿君王的行为来——但他们都没能做到君王的程度，哪怕只是表面上的粉饰，很多贵族只是借着婚礼结盟后就各过各的，这也越发显得从未有过任何情妇情夫传闻的元首夫妇一枝独秀。甚至于民间的吟游诗人口中，君主的婚姻成了常见的爱情诗篇用词。

 

在他攻城掠地节节胜利的时候，出现在王宫宴会上的美貌女性越来越多。她们的秋波和红唇向他发出邀请的信号。

 

他来者不拒。

 

她们向他展露爱意的时候，他本身也有些许动摇——毕竟对方背后确实是不可小觑的势力，若是能够得到对方的结盟……

 

但当他看到她们打量孩子的眼神时，他一转态度，干脆果决地抽身了。那是算计和提防的眼神。他突然意识到，他并不像南面的君王那样，是婚前一身轻。

 

对方的所求并不是一个王后的位置就能满足的，除了当前的权力之外，她们和她们的族人必然还想要将来的这片土地的统治权。

 

那么她们怎么会容得下他的长子呢？这个如此优秀，能力卓绝的孩子，他必定是要作为接班人的，而新王后但凡有子，即便资质平庸，她背后的势力也一定会力保那孩子上位——如今他亲爱的长子已经开始聚拢自己的亲信了，下属的对立和割裂将不可避免。

 

而若是他运气太好，下一个孩子也是资质出众的，那他又岂会将王位拱手让人，必定会生出斗争的心——毕竟黑暗的世界里没什么长子继承的尊卑次序，胜者为王是唯一的法则。

 

一旦他们展开了不死不休的斗争，那他辛辛苦苦占领掠夺的土地最后还会剩下多少呢？不，只怕不仅如此，届时他必然会被牵连进去，也许最后的结局还会不那么好看——杀死父亲继位这种事情也不是什么稀奇事。

 

摆在他面前的选项只剩下一个——娶一个立场上绝对能保证站在太子这边的王后，断绝所有豪族的心思。

 

他靠近她耳边低语：“难道你不想做王后吗？还是说——你希望我娶一个豪族做王后，然后把你要过来当女奴端盘子拖地板？”

 

果然眼角那一抹红威胁性地眯了起来：“那我真担心您消受不起，因为我可是个会抹主人脖子的女奴。”

 

他对那威胁的气息视若无睹，咬住她的耳垂：“对啊，我也不舍得让你做女奴，毕竟这太折辱你了不是吗？你的美貌和资历，还有出身做王后再适合不过。”

 

他的腿挤进她的双腿间，强硬地分开它们，她的颤抖伴随着腿传达到他身上，但却没有拒绝。她斜睐他一眼：“为了我？总觉得你可没有那么好心呢，我差一点就要上断头台了，你说是为了孩子我还勉强信三分。”

 

可不就是为了太子，一个背后势力被完全剥离殆尽的王后，嫁入先前是敌对的阵营，除了依附他，与继承人和平共处，还有第2个选项吗？更何况这太子还是她所生，依照她的性情，对这孩子只要有三分心思就绝不会差到哪里去——她能爬到这样的位置，说是纯无私心只靠战功，没有一点儿眼力劲是绝不可能的。

 

他心爱的孩子一定是想透了这一层。

 

他的手伸向她的后背：“为了孩子有什么不好的吗？这些年里你抛夫弃子，我自己把孩子拉扯大，自然要关心他，再说为了孩子不也是为了你吗？难道我娶一个恶毒的后妈，天天虐打咱们的孩子，你在南边的大牢里听了就不心疼吗？”

 

她被这句话逗得笑了起来：“算了吧，亲爱的陛下，你们父子是会吃亏的角色吗？要是你娶一个和太子对着干的王后，我看那孩子第二天就能提了王后的头送到你面前——嘶！”

 

她的面容一瞬间扭曲起来，他楞了一下，停住了正在她脊背摸索的手。他摸到了一长条狰狞的起伏。

 

“你的伤还没好？”他吃惊地拨开她的睡袍，在她光滑的后背赫然是一条蜿蜒的疤。

 

“咳咳。你觉得囚犯能用上药吗，陛下？”她咳了两声后喘着气说道。

 

他的心情一瞬间坏了起来，对她那一声陛下也没了调侃的心情。看她抵达时行礼如仪的样子，他本来还以为她并无大碍。

 

“你等着，我叫她们拿药进来。”他的脸色微微一沉，走了出去。吩咐侍女的时候，他冷静了下来：她可谓是南面君王最亲信的重臣了，却也落得这种待遇，看来南面核心间的互信已经分崩离析了，这样一来……

 

想到儿子和近臣献宝般捧到他面前的那四颗头颅，他心情又愉快起来，九个臂膀已失其四，剩下的也不过是时间问题了。

 

他拎起膏药又回到室内。她正侧躺在床榻上，以手支颊，目光灼灼地盯着他。

 

“来吧，先上这剂，这会儿晚了，明天我叫他们去找上等的补药给你。”他走向她，伸手就要去扯她的腰带。她却按住了他的手：“治我做什么？我死了不是更方便更遂了许多人的心吗？”语调末尾是冰冷的质询和抗拒。

 

他伸手向她：“怎么了，谁要你死？”说着他在她肩头落下一个吻：“谁舍得让你这样的英才死掉呢？谁又敢让北面的王后，太子的生母去死呢？你告诉我名字。”现在，南面君王不只是九个臂膀损失四名，而是五名了。

 

他动作轻柔地蘸取了膏药，在她的后背铺陈开来。她的睡袍滑落下来，露出雪白毫无瑕疵的胴体。

 

她的身体除却那道深至脊椎的伤疤，其余地方光洁嫩滑得如同新生的幼儿一般。这疤痕虽然不再流血，但他每每触碰到时，都会听到身下人的呼吸声霎时间变得粗重起来。

 

身为身强体壮的恶魔，她本不至于连这点自愈的能力都没有，即便是战损虚弱也不该如此，多半还要归功于那一日他在武器上淬的毒。

 

副官们没有说错，这确实是难解的奇毒。他其实在送走她前就给她服了部分解药，本以为凭她在南面的地位，剩下的余毒或许会有医生来为她诊治余毒，治疗过程中的小小病痛只当是震慑。孰料她已经失势到了这个田地，连医药都不能保证了。

 

不过这样也好。南面君臣间猜忌至此，分崩离析也不过是早晚的事情，她连医药都要仰仗于他，就更翻不出风浪了。

 

抚摸着光洁肌肤上唯一的伤疤，想到这伤痕是他亲手烙下的印，他心中原先的莫名烦躁不快一扫而光。

 

明天把最好的医师叫进来给她看看。死？绝不可能的，至少不能让她在这个节骨眼上死了。

 

那多可惜啊，后面还有连台的好戏呢。不管是做演员还是观众，他身边可都不能缺了她。

 

他和她大婚的消息放出来后，据闻民间倒是因为双方先前的对立编出许多逸话来——譬如说什么他们原本就两情相悦，只是碍于立场不能相守；他们在战场上一见倾心，王命也阻隔不了她为他生下孩子的愿望；或者她本身就是个不忠的荡妇，意图颠覆王国，结果失败了只好用尽全力脱身逃到情夫的领地。

 

他把膏药放在床头柜上，低下头去细细亲吻她的脊背。她猛然转身，却因压着散落的衣摆突然打滑，两人的鼻子撞到了一块。

 

他含住了那两片如玫瑰般嫣红的花瓣。他的舌头探了进去，感受到她的舌头迎上来，两人纠缠碰撞在一起，像相互追逐的蝴蝶。

 

她没有像其他人那样闭眼，而是一直正视着他的目光，他起了好胜心，伸手去按着她的头。另一手往已经松落，露出一抹雪脯的衣襟里探。

 

他开始揉搓胸前的那一点，终于满意地看到她眼尾那一抹红颤了一下。

 

但她的手也伸了出来，往他的下摆探。他没有阻止她，而是任由那条冰冷的小蛇往胯下探去。灵巧的小蛇轻轻地握住了他的私处，指尖在顶端轻轻刮弄，并没有伤人的力度，却极具挑逗。

 

当他们终于分开的时候，有亮晶晶的唾液从她嘴角滑落，滴在胸前。双方的呼吸都粗重起来。

 

有斗志，很好，解难题一贯都比毫无难度切瓜砍菜更为他喜欢。之前看她低眉顺眼的样子，他还有些失望呢，他并不是很喜欢那样。看来这一连串的打击和南面的牢狱并没有完全折磨掉她的锐气，那就好。他心里涌起一点莫名的兴奋和喜悦。

 

这样，他就可以放心地更粗暴一点了。

 

咔嚓一声，他突然感到手腕一沉，扭曲的力度传来，她翻身骑在了他身上。

 

他笑出了声：“你想在上面吗？也好，你的背还伤着。”说着摸了摸她的脊背。

 

虽然相处的次数连着这次加在一起也不过是第三次，但是他已经初步摸清了挑动她情绪的方法。果真，伴随着他的语句，对方的眉毛不悦地扬起，低低地哼了一声。

 

他的衣襟随着之前的动作早已敞开，他索性一把扯下了腰带，任由腰腹敞露出来，见她盯着他的胸口沉默不语，他明知对方所欲还是笑了出来，故意拉着她的手去触碰自己的胸口：“……你的同僚还是挺难缠的，上次他们捅了我这儿一刀，你差点就要守寡了。”

 

对方重重地用手指戳了一下他的心口：“真是可惜了，换我来一定不会砍偏了。”他伸手一按她的腰，把她朝自己的方向一带，四目相对，一双玉山压在他的胸前：“你真的狠心。”说着又故作浪荡子般视线下滑：“看到夫人虽然有伤在身，但是身材没有清减真是太让人欣慰了。”

 

她闻言示威地用腿夹紧了他的腰：“我虽然被陛下害得如今丢官弃爵，做个去国怀乡的孤家寡人，但是却不敢不努力加餐饭——不然怎么有精力谋杀您呐？”

 

最末一句，她的语调骤然降低，虽然是又轻又柔的吐字，但是语意和眼神中流露的杀意尽显无疑。

 

好嘛，终于把心里话说出来了，到了开诚布公的环节了。他静静地逼视着她，而她也不甘示弱地直视，双方无声地用眼神进行对抗。

 

他喜欢的确实是这样桀骜不驯的硬骨头，如果她此时此刻跪下来求饶或者柔媚示好，他反倒要大失所望了。

 

但此时并不是撕破脸的时候，更何况——今夜起把一切挑破的话，即便他再怎么强压，也会有风声传出去，对于她这新王后，下属中一直是有不少微词的，此时又在两方势力对峙的关键时期，他绝不能让众人以为他连妻子都压制不住或是受制于人。

 

一旦夫妻不和到了不死不休这秘密被群臣得知，那就只剩下杀她以证明自己不会惑于美色一条路了——否则留着她必然会被下属喋喋不休，认为他心软甚至对他的立场产生怀疑，进而有碍于他取得最后的胜利。

 

而他并不想杀她，并且得保证她在这个节骨眼上活蹦乱跳——这么大排场的婚礼，甚至宣誓了彼此忠诚，无非都是为了刺激乃至离间南面君臣间已经脆弱不堪的关系。

 

只有对她越好，才愈能使得南面君王相信她早有贰心和他暗中勾结，阻断她回头的任何一丝可能性。

 

至于她……如果撕破脸，她除了杀死他之外再无选择——只有敌人的血能取信她所效忠的主君，挑破一切无疑会刺激她更加坚定地倒向她的主君，把此时此刻表面的和平砸碎成粉。

 

他需要这表面的和平，这是他准备好的剧本，必须要按着这一切来演。

 

而且……他也在赌，赌一个万分之一的可能。赌她身份骤然起落又被他救出生天之后，对于失而复得的荣耀与地位不舍得再放手。

 

毕竟，作为北方的王后，比起南面无足轻重被边缘化的臣子，显然是前者更尊贵，能触及的权力也更多。

 

他不相信在权力中心，山巅之上浸淫了这么多年的她，会是一个毫无私心，对权力没有一丝渴望之人。她只要脑子没坏，踱量一下也能知道，此时此刻选择哪一条路收益更大。

 

再者……她心里对后代的优劣不可能没有一点数。他除了赌她的权力欲，还想赌一睹她的母性。她对于太子那样优秀的孩子总该有一丝怜惜，她在南边的孩子不是死了就是这辈子都已经剑拔弩张再无和解的可能——只要他再添把柴。

 

单单从她在婚礼上对太子的表现就可以看得出来——无论是不愿还是内心有愧，她没有在孩子面前撕破脸。

 

虽然孩子已经长大了，总在父母身边黏着有些奇怪，但是毕竟是“分离多年的母子”，今后叫太子时常进来陪伴父母，也没有人能从情理上挑出什么错来——而且还能欣赏她顾忌于太子而不能不忍耐情绪，做出表面上和睦的样子。

 

这样优秀又已经被定为继承人的孩子，和她在南边不是蹲在海底默默无闻就是今后至多是小领主，资质也了了的孩子相比，哪个父母不会更偏爱优秀的孩子，选择前途更光明的孩子呢？而如果是更妙一点——权力欲和母性能够相结合，那就再好不过了。

 

只要她想保太子，就绝不可能夫妻翻脸——父母内讧会为太子招来下属对于他出身和立场的疑惑，为太子将来接班埋下隐患，她不会不知道。

 

试着利诱或是迷惑一下她好了，能不撕破脸解决问题是他所希望的。

 

他笑着搂紧了她的腰：“杀死，好啊——夫人是打算用两腿之间吗？那我非常欢迎。”伴随着最后一句话的是他的动作，他伸手朝她的蜜穴探去。

 

她神色一怔，面色瞬间铁青，旋即又变成个挑衅的笑：“好啊，但是陛下要是精尽人亡死在床上，可不要指望我会替你掩饰哦——”

 

“我努力一下应该是不会的。”他示威性地挺了挺腰，顶一顶她。

 

她的睡袍彻底敞开了，从玉峰堆雪到蓬莱门户都一览无遗。“你的身体真的很漂亮，”他发自真心地赞美，但还是忍不住促狭道，“不过杀人的话，可能还需要再努力一下。”

 

“是吗，”她浅笑一声，径直扒开了他的睡袍，伸手去轻轻剐蹭他的性器，“我看我应该还是有足够的魅力的吧，陛下都已经等不及了不是吗？”

 

是的，他已经兴奋起来了。他微笑起来，抱紧了对方，把她拉向自己的性器，伸出手去逗弄她的花蕊，一边啃咬她的颈动脉，一边把被沾湿的手指横亘在两人间：“夫人的性急只怕不在我之下吧。”

 

她凑近又吻他：“陛下说的话我未必信——但是有一句话，我不得不承认您所言非虚，你的技术嘛——确实不差。”“能取悦到夫人是我的荣幸，”他虽然知道这或许是对方用于缓兵之计的托辞，但还是高兴起来，“毕竟当初在洞中，夫人一脸不情愿的样子，我还真担心没有让你感受到愉悦呢——”

 

话音甫落，他就见到她的脸色又瞬间铁青起来，但能让平日里总是端着的她神色大变，他每每捕捉到这样的细节都十分有成就感，于是他视若不见，接着说道：“好在我们还是有了太子这个好孩子——”

 

“陛下，有件事我一直很好奇，”她楞了一下后带着一种无奈的表情问道，“我这些年来复盘你我之间的过往，只觉得陛下真是算无遗策，那么请你像个幕后黑手解释来龙去脉那样，大发慈悲地告诉失败者真相吧——那一天也是你安排好的吗？”

 

虽然他确实为了这一天以及将来的目标一直精心筹划着，但是那天的偶遇，一切的开始并不在他的计划之内——当时他羽翼未丰，并不足以和她的政权分庭抗礼，他也并没有打算过早地展露实力，惊动中央。

 

但是当时的下属做事太不谨慎，竟然引来了中央的剿匪军队，他当时一面催促着臣下尽快带着辎重撤离，一面决定伪装出来引开敌人。

 

然后隐藏气息的他发现了在水边盥洗的她，在看到她脸后他先是一惊——毕竟身为重臣又是君王的亲信，她的外貌并不是秘密，旋即他就敏锐地看到了她手臂上的伤口，一种狂喜漫上了他的心头。

 

这一次，幸运女神的裙摆又被他抓住了。他的心中瞬间冒出一个大胆的念头——他要赌一赌，赌这个女人的爱惜羽毛和讳言己过，赌一赌自己的运气。

 

于是他走出去，在偷袭成功后理直气壮地说：“夫人，用一个孩子作为赔礼道歉怎么样？”

 

命运垂青了他，她不但豁不出去鱼死网破，即便是生下了孩子后也没有当场杀死——咒文只能约束到孩子脱离母体为止，他原先只是想借此拖一段时间使得她无心留意国土上的蚂蚁搬家，也已经默认要死掉一个后代作为代价了。

 

但是没有想到，她却是个母性深厚的人。他看到她抚养孩子的场景，畅快得大笑起来——没有想到这场豪赌竟然收获了一箭双雕的报酬。

 

带走孩子之后，他很快明白了她的心情——但凡做父母的都会不忍心，那真是一个非常优秀的孩子。

 

他微笑着抚摸她的脸：“没有，夫人，我没有算计到这个程度，当时我只是被你的美貌和力量所打动了。”

 

她闻言愣住，眼里有不掩饰的唏嘘：“……这些年来，其实我一直在后悔，当初为什么要接下这个任务呢？即便我不接，也有很多男将领可以被派出去。”

 

“但是这样您今日或许就会死在我的刀下，而不是成为王后了，”他笑着摩挲她背上的伤痕，“这想来就是命运为你我安排的礼物。”

 

“我想命运也许更倾向你吧，”她苦笑着摇摇头，神情里有几分伤感，“我们直到今天为止才见了第三次面——而你只利用了前两次就已经成功摧毁了我几千年来得到和经营的一切。我想全境上下，没有人会猜得到我们先前只有两面之缘，在这一点上，我不得不承认你的策略妙极了。”

 

翱翔天际的苍鹰被暴风骤雨打落地面尘土间，收敛起羽毛瑟缩的样子使人不由得想要轻抚其翅膀，他心里微微一动，还来不及说话，却又听她用凛然的语气说道：“那么这第三次，你又打着什么算盘呢？我接下来的剧本是‘不幸病逝’，还是‘情义两难全，在大臣的劝谏下，含泪杀了王后祭旗以彰显夺取天下的决心’呢？我想咱们间是没有深情厚爱的表现，但无论选择哪一种道路，你接下来都要或多或少的演一演这方面的戏份，是吗？”

 

真聪明，他在心底暗叹，她猜得八九不离十，但是结局——其实不止这两种选项。他眉毛一动，正要开口，她则在怔怔地看他一会儿后浅笑出声：“是要我自己去探求到底是哪种结局吗？那好吧。”

 

说着她突然抬起了腰，把花穴对准了他的性器，然后在他的注视下，缓缓地坐了下去。她的私处并没有体毛，白皙的花瓣为紫红色的性器而张开又缓缓闭合的过程一览无遗，随后又像活嘴一样牢牢地锁紧了他。这样视觉和肉体的双重刺激瞬间让他兴奋到了极点，不由自主地长出一口气，下意识地抓紧了她的腰。

 

看着她神色间的一分惆怅，二分倔强，三分魅惑和五分坚持，他心底又是一动。他忍不住扶起对方的腰，用自己的手臂为她的上下起伏添一份力。他轻吻对方雪山一样的胸脯，然后凑到她耳边说：“其实不止这两条路，譬如还有这样的第三种选择——放弃从前的身份和立场，今后作为北方君王忠贞的王后，以及太子慈爱的母亲，享受更好的生活。”

 

她紧紧咬合着他，两人亲密无间地又一次联结在一起。溢出的情液把两人的结合处沾湿了，有水声伴随着撞击的节奏发出，他试图吻她，而她却别过脸去。

 

户外隐隐约约有歌声传来，似是欢度盛宴的男女们在对唱一首家喻户晓的歌谣：“……深黑是我真爱发色，他的手臂强壮有力……踏尽万水千山，我遍寻所爱踪迹……直到那天到来，我们终将合二为一……”*

 ----fin-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *歌词是 black is the color的个人中译+艺术加工版本
> 
> *女主角为什么会加入组织，以及女主角的经历本来也是本文想要描写的，但是考虑到侧重点应该是William的故事，所以在成稿时删去了。至于女主角和这位丈夫之间，我自认为番外把自己想描写的关系和想塑造的人物写出来了，但是也欢迎读者们见仁见智的理解。（之后应该会将女主角的故事作为独立故事推出，或许会有女主角及黑海中角色的相声日常）
> 
> *这次是彻底的真正的全文完了，谢谢欣赏(*￣︶￣)
> 
>  


End file.
